Private Prague, UNPK
by SuperMastour
Summary: A soldier working for the U.N finds himself on a strange world with strange people, and worst of all- they don't let him rule! This guy has a lot going for him now that he's demoted! Rule of Thumb: Mirites don't like the UN. CHAPTER 30 IS UP!
1. UN Booin'

_**SUPERMASTOUR PRESENTS  
HIS XENOBLADE X SITCOM:**_

 **Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 1**

 **INTRO**

* * *

A lone space capsule drifted through space, however, it seemed this one was of seperate composition than that of the modern space faring vessels. This capsule had the logo of the UN on the right side, and a large blue U and N on the left, leaving no mistake of who owned it.

Inside, as seen through a tiny slit that was heavily defended by glass, was a person, a male dressed in battlefield clothing that was heavily asleep.

DAY 5432, a large monitor projected to his sleeping face, FOOD RATIONS: 45%, WATER RATIONS: 42%. BODY STATUS: Yellow.

The small capsule started getting caught by a large force, a planet, which caused the device to shoot out a small laser to the celestial body.

"Planet status..." the computer said, "Green- Safe for Human Habitation. Recognized Human Radio Signals detected- Commencing landing."

The capsule rocket towards the planet at a safe rate, slowly going past the orbital sector and plummeting into the planet.

0000000

"Here it is..." an armed man said, "I never thought this plan succeeded." he chuckled and told his partner, and equally armed and brunette woman.

"The U.N doesn't leave us alone... even from the grave." the woman laughed as she tried to open the capsule, "Too bad we're Reclaimers... we always go to the most dangerous places." she looked at the large grazing creatures near them.

"I thought we had to get pieces of the White Whal-" the man paused when the doors opened by themselves, "What in th-"

"New Los Angeles..." the figure mumbled when he walked out of his capsule. The man was around 5 foot 10 with an Anglo-Saxon appearance. He had some bangs sticking out of his blue helmet which were the color of wet dirt and eyes that were protected by black sunglasses. The soldier had an AK-47 with a scope and a grenade launcher slung on his back, along with other various weapons strapped to his belt and body armor.

"Hey!" the woman yelled when the soldier ran off into the distance, "Oh... he's going to get eaten, alright..." she sighed.

"And he's a real person." the man said, "We can't let the Colonel find out we let him leave!" he yelled.

"This is really the planet you landed on." the capsule soldier muttered, "Seems... odd..." he looked at a pig-like creature, "Hey... at least it's kinda like Ea-"

"Don't touch it!" the woman soldier grabbed him, "Don't you see that big mamma Suid!?" she pointed to a large purple version of the creature.

"A what?" the capsule soldier asked, "A suid? What kind of name is that!?" he yelled, "I would have called it... Little Astropig!" he chuckled, "Am I right, little fella?" he patted the little suid.

"CREE!" the creature oinked, alerting the big Iron Suid nearby.

"You've done it now!" the male soldier stammered, "We're pig food!" he pulled out a regular assault rifle.

"Worry not, Private..." the capsule soldier smirked, "I am Sergeant Prague... United Nations Peacekeeper of the SWORD Program..." he aimed his rifle, then fired at the little suid, killing it quite rapidly.

"AH!" the woman soldier gasped, "How did you-"

"Grenade!" Sergeant Prague threw a bomb at the bigger suid, then tackled the two soldiers down.

"CRAAA!" the Iron suid squealed when the grenade blew up, "RAHHHH!" it bellowed in anger.

"Not today!" Sergeant Prague stood back up and blasted it with his rifle, rendering it defunct and dead.

"Who are you?" the two soldiers stood up and asked.

"Sergeant Prague of the UN Peacekeeping Corps." Prague responded, "Now, where is this New LA?" he asked.

00

"So I'm going to ask you a few questions." Prague asked the soldiers as they entered New LA by the West Gate. "What kind of government institutions have you established on... Mira?"

"Well, we're not one to be asking those questions, look." the male soldier pointed to a dark skinned woman with white hair standing by a giant robot.

"And who may that be?" Prague muttered as he saw four other soldiers standing next to her, and one- little potato man?

"Ah... Welcome." the woman turned to him, "It seems you were the one that sent out that signal... Luckily you landed in Primordia." she muttered, "Or we may not have rescued you in time."

"What do you mean?" Prague growled, "Anywho... I am Sergeant Pra-"

"About that." a blond woman spoke, "We kind of demoted you... seeing you're not part of BLADE."

"WHAT!?" Prague yelled, "I am Sergeant Augustus Prague of the United Nations Peacekeeping Corps and a participant of the SWORD Program!" he roared, "And under the parameters of the SWORD Program, once I find an extraterrestrial human colony, I am the one who will take charge of it to foster peace! You will accept my peaceful terms... BY FORCE." he growled.

"Woah!" the blond woman said, "Watch out, guy! Or you'll meet the woman who's going to wreck your lfie!" she hissed.

"He's right." the dark skinned woman said, "He has total sense."

"What do you mean, Elma?" a small black haired girl asked, "What is he talking about."

"He's talking about the SWORD Program, Lin." Elma responded, "The Survival of World Order and Resistance of Destabilization Program." she informed, "The U.N, the world government before the destruction of Earth, made it just in case we ever made colonies beyond Earth."

"That's right." Prague nodded, "And this is a colony beyond Earth. So I am in command of it." he said pridefully.

"Look here, man!" a large buzz cutted man walked up, "As a Harrier, one should never take such an offensive position on things! You got that!?"

"We decided already, Colonel!" the blond woman said, "Since he's not part of BLADE, he's a Private!"

"How dare you call me a Private!?" Prague growled, "I am a Sarg-"

"We did decide on that, Irina." Elma shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry, but under BLADE rules, you're a Private."

"Relax, it's not that hard to rise in the ranks." Lin walked up to him an smiled, "You'll get up eventually."

"But that means... I'm..." Prague muttered, "Private Prague..."

"I'm Gwin, nice to meet you." a brunette man extended his hand, "What's up?"

"I'm a Sarg-"

"Actually." Elma interrupted him, "It says in your data chip that you're Private." she showed the information, "No lies there."

"No... It can't be..." Prague muttered, "So you're telling me all those days in the academy-"

"Probably cryosleep." Doug shrugged his shoulders, "It did that to all of us... We all lost something. Like Irina here was at one time the sweetest girl alive." he joked.

"Grrr..." Irina growled and elbowed the Harrier in the gut, "Shut up!"

"Ugh..." Doug groaned and rubbed his flank, "Yeah... she used to make cupcakes and cookies... with little sprinkles- DAH!" he was elbowed in the chest, then uppercutted in the chin. "Hrrr..." the man ate the attack, then glared at Irina.

"Eh he... eh he..." Irina chuckled weakly and sidestepped.

"I can't believe I'm not a Sergeant..." Prague fell to his knees, "I had worked so hard, but in vain."

"He doesn't really have that leader attitude..." Lin whispered to Elma, "But it still kinda sad..."

"No I'm as low down as this potato." Prague patted the little creature.

"Tatsu is not potato! Or Low down!" Tatsu growled in anger, "Tatsu is leader of Team Tatsu!"

"You're right, probably not as lowdown..." Prague muttered, "At least I can still speak English..." he chuckled.

"Tatsu can speak Human Gibber Jabber!" Tatsu jumped up and down in range.

"You know what?" Lin giggled, "You and I are going to be best friends, Private Prague." she patted his blue UN helmet.

"It still pains me to hear that title." Prague sighed, "But I am going to do my best to be a Sergeant!" he clenched his fist and raised it to the sky, "And first order of business, take over the Government and make it stable!" he said and started to walk off.

"Woah woah woah!" Gwin called out, "Hold it!"

"Private Prague!" Elma said, making the man turn, "Rest assured we have the order set down." she explained.

"Hey..." Prague pointed at her, "Don't worry..." he smiled, "I'm from the government and I'm here to help you."

"Oh my God..." Irina gasped.

"We gotta stop him." Doug muttered, and the five ran behind the U.N soldier...


	2. Faction Distraction

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Faction Distraction**

* * *

"I'm so glad we stopped him." Gwin wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked at Private Prague sitting on a desk, "God knows what would have happened if we let him reach BLADE Tower..."

"I could picture it..." Doug grimaced as thoughts of an exploding NLA appeared in his mind.

"So he's going to help the government by being a... Mediator?" Lin asked as Elma stepped out of the small office.

"Well, that's that." Elma dusted off her hands, "I guess our little friend is solving people's problems." she sighed, "I have to admit- I kind of wanted him to be with the Interceptors. I got the report of how easy he defeated some Suids with just some grenades and that antiquated assault rifle of his."

"That thing is archaic." Lin commented, "But apparently their incredibly adaptable to any environment... I guess that's what you want when you send a bunch of troops to a foreign world with strange ecosystems."

"I guess..." Doug rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, if he's that good at fightin', why not let him try his hand with the Harriers instead of the little pansies holed up in here?"

"Doug... You shouldn't speak of the Mediators like that." Elma grumbled, "But if you really want to try his hand, go ahead, I haven't finalized it with Nagi or the Mediator General." she told him.

"Alright!" Doug gave a thumbs up, "I'll see what that guy's made of!" he walked into the office.

"If Doug can try him out for the Harriers, can we Interceptors try him out?" Gwin asked, "We kinda need some new guys after losing some to a Tyrant." he chuckled weakly.

"Very well... just don't rip him apart." Elma joked, "Now I have some important matters to attend." she said and walked off, fixing her hair along the way.

"I have to go too..." Lin groaned, "For some reason I have to tag along whenever he's doing her affinity mission..." she crossed her arms, "Like, what's it got to do with me? Let them make out or whatever I hate it whe..." her grumbles were silenced by the separating distance and eventually cut by the door closing.

"Trust me, you'll make an excellent Harrier." Doug chuckled as he had his arm over Prague's shoulders, "And that's coming from the Harrier General himself!" he said pridefully.

"Well, whatever you want." Private Prague shrugged his shoulders, "I'm here to help this society in any way I can... But why didn't you let me see the Director Ge-"

"Quiet now... Harriers don't talk." Doug covered his mouth, "They only DESTROY!" he clenched his fist violently and led his victim out of the room.

"I'll tell Irina I'm making an appointment with him." Gwin sighed and typed into his holographic communicator, "That's if she wants him." he closed the door behind him.

0000000

"So, what do I do?" Private Prague asked as he looked around, only to see four guns on the ground, each with their respective magazines laying next to them.

"To be a Harrier, you have to be fast!" Doug told him, "Be fast at Attacking! Be Fast in Killing! Be Fast in Regrouping! Be Fast in Reloading! Be Fast in Running Aw-" he stopped, "Just reload these four rifles as fast as you can." he pulled out his device.

"Alright." Prague muttered, "When do I start?" he asked.

"Now." Doug responded, and the soldier was off, reloading the four rifles quickly, "23 seconds." he nodded.

"Thank you!" Prague saluted, only to drop the last rifle, causing it to fire, "GAH!" he yelped when the bullets fired.

"AH!" Doug flinched when a bullet screamed near him, causing a gash in his left cheek, "You idiot!" he yelled in rage, "You almost killed me!" he looked at the Private retrieve the weapon.

"It was an accident!" Prague responded, "How was I supposed to know these rifles acted this way? Come on!" he growled, "You know what? I quit!" he once again threw down the rifle, "GAH!" he yelled and avoided another barrage.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Doug yelled and kicked him, "You'll get us all killed!" he clenched his fist.

0000000

"I'm so glad you decided to see us." Gwin told Private Prague as the two walked through the Armory Alley, "Really, after hearing your feats, there's no way I could pass you over!" he smiled.

"Am I going to have to reload rifles again?" Prague groaned, "I did that... apparently wrong..." he grumbled.

"Nah, we're going to take you to our HQ." Gwin informed, "Hopefully the Interceptor General, Irina, will accept you. She's a tough one but you can get to her with amazing performance." they turned left and headed towards the Interceptors HQ.

"Hmm..." Private Prague muttered as he saw a Skell stomped by, "Did the Mobile Suits actually get commissioned?"

"Mobile Suits is such an old term." Gwin chuckled, "They're called Skells, and yes, we use them quite a lot- But you need a license to use one." he informed, "A new person like you- The one Elma hangs around a lot- has a really cool one. You should see it leave in the morning."

"I should get a Skell.." Private Prague muttered as he aimlessly walked forward, too into his thoughts, "Perhaps then they will follow SWORD's plan and let me rule this little colony." he thought, "Perhaps they will place my in top command of the army... Yeah... that's some-"

"WATCH OUT!" a voice yelled.

"Huh- WAH!" Prague gasped when a huge Skell foot hovered over him, he grabbed his rifle and started shooting it.

"Huh?" the Skell pilot mumbled as he read that his foot took damage, "What in th- DWAH!" an explosion shook his robot.

"Prague!" Gwin yelled when the Private threw another grenade at the Skell, which exploded and further toppled the machine.

"TIMBER!" a BLADE Soldier yelled when the machine leaned back to an inescapable fall and crashed.

"Watch where you're going!" Private Prague yelled and pulled out another grenade, "You imbecile, you almos- WAH!" he yelled when he noticed he had unpinned the bomb, "WOAH!" he threw it into the air, where it exploded and detached a wire, causing a metal light pole to fall right on the Skell's groin area, which in turn made the pilot eject and hit a metal roof.

The body of the pilot thudded and landed right in front of Irina, who looked at Private Prague, and then Gwin.

"Irina, hold up-"

"Don't know, Don't care." Irina coldly ignored him and continued walking off.

"Huh..." Gwin sighed, then caught sight of a man, "Hey, Lao!" he yelled at the man with long black hair, "Hey!"

"Oh... Gwin." Lao muttered as he jumped over the fallen Skell and walked over to him, "What is it you need?"

"That guy." Gwin pointed to Prague, who was trying to help the Skell pilot up, "He has lots of potential! Can you train him with the Pathfinders?" he asked, "Come on, you're the Pathfinder General!"

"Eh... I would like to." Lao sighed, "But BLADE dissent for this particular candidate has risen." he pulled out his holodev, "This and the message Doug sent us... We Faction Generals don't want to have any risks..."

"Wha?" Gwin muttered and read the message, which read:

ALERT- DO NOT TRUST THE U.N GUY- UPMOST RISK FOR YOUR FACTION

"It seems the Prospector General, Curator General, and the Outfitter General are against him." Lao informed as he read more messages, "The only one who's giving him a chance is the Mediator General." he informed.

0000000

"Oh hello!" a blond woman said and clapped her hands as she saw the U.N Soldier sit in front of her desk, "I see you're the new soldier that came to BLADE! Oh, I wish I had flesh and blood like you!" she smiled.

"Huh?" Private Prague asked, "What do you-"

"Oh silly me!" the woman said, "Anywho... I'm so glad you're applying for the Mediators!" she clapped her hands again, "As Mediator General I completely ignored the warning of the Harrier General as mean and insensitive, I want to give you a chance to work for BLADE!"

"Thank you." Private Prague nodded, "I'm glad I could work for BLADE, though I do have duties with SWORD-"

"Time to get to your test!" the Mediator General interrupted him kindly, "Come in!" she called out, and Elma walked in.

"Elma?" Private Prague said in surprise, "What are you doing he-"

"Your first test is to counsel this poor woman." the Mediator General smiled, "As you can see this is Colonel Elma, or the Reclaimer General." she said, "Please sit down."

"I never thought you'd end up back where I put you." Elma told him as she sat down, "But after seeing that message from Doug, sorry to hear." she said, "I guess we're both having bad days." she sighed.

"Oh, really?" Private Prague asked, "I kinda toppled a Mobile Suit, failed my SWORD Mission, and almost killed Doug, but tell me how yours even compares to mine."

"You shouldn't compare your problems to the client's." the Mediator General interrupted, "Continue." she sat back.

"Well..." Elma teared up, "My ally... he... HE DIDN'T WANT TO FINISH MY AFFINITY MISSION!" she cried, "HE CANCELED IT!"

"Oh... what's so bad about that?" Private Prague asked, "I don't see-"

"You can't cancel affinity missions..." Elma muttered, "At least... not... professionally!" she wept.

"Oooh..." Prague winced, "Well... I'm sorry..." he shrugged, "I guess that means he... doesn't like you?"

"Huh?" Elma looked up at him, "HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!?" more tears came out of her face.

"You shouldn't say that to her!" the Mediator General scolded Private Prague, "Counsel her, make her feel better!" she urged.

"Even after having five heart affinity- he doesn't like me!" Elma bawled her eyes out, "Why!?"

"He maybe wants... Someone else?" Prague unsurely said, "I mean- Spend time away from you a b- I mean.. Uh... He may want... to... a... I got nothing." he turned to the Mediator General, who turned red in anger.

"You're supposed to tell her it's going to be ok!?" the Mediator General exploded, "You're supposed to tell her that she's the Colonel and a relationship isn't important at this time, she's supposed to have her head in finding the Lifehold! Why do you have to be so dense!? Get out of here!" she yelled at him then turned to Elma, "Don't worry, you'll be ok..." she sighed and patted her shoulder.

 **00000000**

"Well, you got nothing, huh?" Lin asked as Prague sat in the Barracks, "Sorry to hear... Hey, if I was Outfitter General I would have hired you." she informed.

"I wanted to try you out, but my team would have nailed me to the wall with some probes." Lao joked, "Sorry... I saw a lot of potential in you." he nodded.

"If you hadn't tried to kill me- maybe I would have let you in." Doug crossed his arms, "What were you thinking, man?"

"I believed in you, even if Irina didn't!" Gwin spoke, "I tell you, she's a tough nut to crack- Wah!" he was smacked in the back of the head by the woman in question.

"Well... you didn't better my situation." Elma sighed, "But I'm going to pay evil with good." she handed him a small badge, "Since you did not get accepted by ANY Faction, like I don't even know how that happens, we decided to make your own, seeing that you were in a Program supposedly above BLADE." she informed.

"Is this?" Prague looked at the badge, which was a sword and shield with the UN Logo on it, "What is this?"

"Your Faction is the UN Expeditionary Faction." Elma responded, "You are your own faction and only report to Vandham or Nagi- Basically you can work outside of NLA, possibly helping other factions out."

"This is great." Prague put on his badge, "Private Prague of the United Nations Peacekeeping Force!" he saluted.

"So this is a badge commemorating how bad he was to other Factions?" Irina mumbled, "Seems quite fitting."

"Your face seems quite fitting, for your attitude." Private Prague growled.

"Why you-"

"IRINA!" the others tried to stop her from pouncing on the man...

* * *

 **SM'S TIME:  
**

 **Important Note, I will try to censor as many spoilers as I can, that's why I only used the starting teammates- Elma, Lin (Lyn in the German Dub), Doug (Drago in the Russian Dub), Tatsu (Tatso in the Chinese Dub), Lao (Leroik in the Polish Dub), Irina (Ivanna in the Spanish Dub), and Gwin (Gerald in the French Dub).**

 **For the sake of not spoiling anything, there will be no Xenos (intelligent aliens) mentioned, but Indigens are here- However, any Tyrants that appear in this story will be made up... All of this will continue until a reasonable time for a spoils system to be over.**

 **For the Sake of my readers, the Xenoblade X Protagonist/OC will not appear due to my respect for all of yours OCs. He will only be mentioned and will not appear physically, I do not want to rub my OC in y'alls faces.**

 **Well, I think that's about everything I have to say... I hope you enjoy this new series I put out here! Please Review!**

 **I do not own Xenoblade X, Nintendoes!**


	3. Coastal Klutz

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Coastal Klutz**

* * *

"Phew... Phew... Phew..." Private Prague whistled as he walked in front of the Barracks, "They said I'm supposed to meet the guy around here." he fixed his U.N helmet, "When is he com-" he paused when Elma walked out of the building.

"Ah, it's you." Elma looked and walked to him, "What brings you around here?" she asked.

"I wanted to meet your friend." Private Prague once again fixed his oversized U.N helmet, "I need a head- count- to- finish- the U.N CENSUS!" he slammed his helmet on his head.

"You... You need help with that?" Elma chuckled, "If you want you can go to armory alley and buy yourself a new spex." she informed.

"No, I am U.N Peacekeeping Soldier, I need to represent my status." Private Prague fixed his helmet, "Now where is your friend?" he asked.

"What? Him? I don't know? I don't care either!" Elma responded, "What do you think I follow him everywhere!? I don't care about him!" she said angrily.

"I need to-"

"He's out in Oblivia fighting a Tyrant." Elma mumbled, "But that doesn't mean I looked at his schedule!"

"You looked at his schedule?" Private Prague chuckled.

"I-I did not!" Elma stammered, "I- Just finish the census!" she growled and turned around.

"Very well... at least he's alive.." Private Prague shrugged, "Now... Let's see... Where is Oblivia?"

"Oh no, you can't go there." Elma turned back, "Not someone of your caliber... If the monsters don't devour you, the desert will." she warned.

"I need to see this g-" he stopped when he saw two BLADEs arguing nearby, "What's going on over there?" he asked.

"It's probably a small bicker." Elma muttered, "Some Mediators should be arriving to fix it." she said.

"There's no one around." Private Prague responded, "Well... I am a Peacekeeper after all." he chuckled and started to walk to them.

"And I'm telling you to shut your mouth!" one of the arguers, which revealed it to be Irina, yelled at the other, which revealed to be Gwin, "We are not going to Cualdros and that's final!" she crossed her arms.

"Some Pathfinders got lost there." Gwin groaned, "We gotta help them out."

"Let the Harriers do it." Irina growled, "I'm tired of losing men for the sake of idiots like that. Let them deal with their own idiocy." she grunted.

"I-Irina... please..." Gwin sighed, "We gotta have every man we get-" he stopped when Private Prague stepped in.

"Can I ask what the commotion is all about? You are disturbing the peace." Private Prague muttered, then flinched a bit when his helmet slanted sideways.

"Well, look who it is." Irina muttered, "I'm surprised you haven't been eaten by a Grex... or ripped apart by Simius." she scoffed.

"I unfortunately haven't been able to go outside into Primordia." Private Prague responded, "But that's also fortunate for the monsters outside, because they get extra time to live!" he said pridefully, "I'm going to stop anything that dare threatens order and peace- gah!" he growled when his helmet struck his forehead.

"You need to get some better gear." Irina muttered, "Unless you want that soup pot on your head... Seriously, that thing won't stop anything- so old and outdated."

"It'll stop frag and minor bullets, that's all I need." Private Prague said, "Now, what is this conversation about? Is it an Interceptor dispute... or... relationship problems?" he joked.

"Ha!" Irina scoffed, "With Gwin, heh... Sure he's a decent soldier, but that's all he is, nothing more." she smirked at the Interceptor.

"Yes! I am just a soldier!" Gwin saluted, "But... we were actually discussing about rescuing some stranded Pathfinders in Cualdros." he informed.

"We will not be going there and that's final." Irina muttered, "And if you'll excuse me, Mr. Peacekeeper... Gwin and I have some business to finalize." she grabbed the man by the collar and dragged him away.

"Huh." Private Prague sighed, "I actually do need some new gear." he took off his UN helmet, "Now... if we can only get something like this, but in my size." he muttered and walked off.

0000000

"So you're telling me a piece of the White Whale is there?" a tall brutish man with a mustache asked Elma, "Well, that's not too far from NLA at all!" he laughed.

"I'm going to retrieve it with Lin and Doug." Elma pulled up their holographic profiles, "It should be near the coast. If that's alright with you, Commander Vandham."

"You're not taking your friend along?" Commander Vandham asked, "It seems the two of you are really close... Trouble in paradise?" he slyly asked.

"He's busy up in Oblivia fighting Tyrants!" Elma yelled, "He's too busy!" she shook her head.

"Well you're going to need more than three people to pick that piece up." Vandham observed, "Cancres the Stormy rules that coast, and he's a pretty dangerous foe."

"Well Irina and Gwin are busy..." Elma sighed, "That leaves... I can't take him." she muttered, "I don't know his battle potential."

"I heard he had a good record with the U.N." Vandham said, "Perhaps he will be of help... as long as you avoid Cancres." he warned.

"Very well." Elma nodded.

0000000

"Are you ready, Prague?" Doug asked as the five walked out of the West Gate, "We need to get a piece of the White Whale... Try not to get eaten. I think those indigens are tired of metal and would like nice warm flesh." he joked.

"They won't get a bite out of me." Private Prague put on his new UN helmet firmly, then strapped a few more grenades to his belt, "I'm packed with grenades, ammo, and my rifle... Nothing will eat me!" he pointed to the wilderness.

"Try not to get to cocky." Elma pulled out two SMGs, "Come on, we have to check what this thing is." she started to walk out.

"Hey, Elma... isn't-"

"No, Lin." Elma continue out, "He's not joining us today, guess why we got Prague." she ran off.

"Come on, time to go Harrier style!" Doug ran behind her, then Lin and Tatsu, and finally our UN soldier.

00

"Hey! Wait up..." Private Prague panted as he tried his hardest to keep up to his running teammates, "You guys run too fast... too far..." he slowed to a stop.

"Ah..." Lin slowed down, Tatsu as well, "Elma, he can't keep up." she radioed in.

"We're almost there, Private!" Elma told Private Prague, "Come on, you can do it!"

"Ha... Ha..." Prague caught his breathe, "I'm coming." he continued with a slow jog then caught up to them.

"And... we're here!" Doug cheered and slowed to a halt, standing on a hill which over looked a coast, "Where is the piece."

"It should be." Lin pulled out her device, "Aroun-"

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Private Prague fell to his knees near Doug, "You guys... are way too fast for me." he muttered.

"Take a breather while Lin looks for the position of the piece." Elma reassured our soldier, "Looks like there's no indigens around." she saw the empty coast devoid of living things.

"They probably heard a Harrier was coming." Doug said, "I take down pretty big game with my Raygun after all." he chuckled and held his large cylindrical weapon.

"It's somewhere over there..." Lin got a hit, "Where Tatsu is pointing."

"Tatsu see ship whale!" Tatsu exclaimed, "It's by big rock!" he ran.

"Tatsu!" Lin yelled, "Come b- ARGH!" she growled when the Nopon was already down the hill.

"That potato can sure run." Private Prague said, "I'll get him..." he jumped off the cliff with a grunt, then rolled upon landing.

"We better go get him." Doug sighed and followed behind.

"Whale Whale Whale!" Tatsu yelled and neared the piece of wreckage by the stone, "Tatsu find whale for Linly!" he stopped just in front of it.

"Potato!" Prague grabbed him, "What are you doing? Why did yo-" he stopped when the sand started to shift.

"What in the." Elma saw the rock in front of the wreckage piece shake, "What's go-"

"Old Man Hubble..." Doug muttered when the "rock" shot up, revealing it to be a huge crab like creature with one claw bigger than the other.

"That's... Cancres." Lin saw the information on her holodev, "The Stormy..." she gulped.

"What in the Holy Roman Empire is that!" Private Prague stepped back when he saw the crab side step towards him, "Here!" he threw Tatsu at Lin.

"What are you doing!?" Elma yelled when Private Prague ran towards the creature, "That's going to-"

"Heph!" Private Prague lifted the piece of the White Whale, "Come on! We got to g- WOAH!" he slipped on the sand.

"Prague!" Doug yelled and saw one of the claws of Cancres swoop down, "What do we do?!"

"Save him!" Elma yelled and started to shoot the claw, making it misfire and miss the Private.

"Thank you." Private Prague nodded, "I got the piece, let's get out of... wah..." he started to stumble, "This thing is very unbalancing..." he slid on the wet sand.

"Let me help!" Doug ran to assist him, but had to avoid some bubbles shot out by Cancres, "You!" he growled and blasted the creature with his raygun. "BEAM BARRAGE!" he yelled and a large beam came out of his weapon, stunning Cancres.

"RAH!" Cancres bellowed and became enraged, then stomped on the ground.

"WAH!" Private Prague slipped again due to the stomp, "Ah... If I could stop, falling!" he growled and picked the White Whale piece up, only to fall as he tried to lift it.

"Get that thing moving!" Doug yelled, quite exasperated by the man's failures to move the wreck piece, "Come on!"

"Ah, forget this!" Private Prague growled and unpinned a grenade, then threw it into Cancres's mouth.

POOMP! The grenade exploded, causing the creature to become stunned and dazed.

"RAH!" Private Prague fired into the area damaged by the grenade, causing the creature much pain, "Die!" he launched a grenade from his launcher.

POOM! The blast blew Cancres back, rendering him dead and defunct...

 **00000000**

"So glad you came back in one piece." Vandham briefed them in the barracks, "I guess our new guy managed to work out in the end?"

"Yes." Elma nodded, "And he was the one who killed Cancres the Stormy." she informed.

"There's nothing a couple of 'nades and bullets won't kill." Private Prague grinned as he spun a grenade in his hand, "You all are making me more, right?"

"You were really brave!" Lin told him with a smile, "Wow! You're amazing for a person new to Mira!"

"So, when's he coming back?" Vandham asked Elma, putting on a smirk.

"He's staying at a base camp tonight." Elma muttered, "But I'll go out to see him tomorrow."

"Look here, little potato." Private Prague interrupted as he talked to Tatsu, "You risk my life with any creature that big again and I'll serve you in soup!" he threatened.

"Now we're talking!" Lin nodded, "Wow, I never thought we would have so much in common." she looked at him.

"Watch out there, man, she's 13." Doug warned, "Don't get any ideas."

"She-She's thirteen!?" Private Prague's eyes shot open, "What?! Oh... what deception." he rubbed the back of his head as the others shared a hearty laugh.


	4. The Bathtime Nemesis

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 4**

 **THE BATHTIME NEMESIS**

* * *

"It seems we got an alert for a Global Nemesis." Lao muttered as he looked at his holodev, "So soon?" he sighed and looked at Doug as the two looked at their Skells.

"I see... this seems like the job for a Harrier!" Doug responded as he walked to his heavily armored Skell, "I'm going to take down that Nemesis for the good of NLA!" he ran to it.

"Oh, wait, it seems like our friend is going after it." Lao added, "Yeah, he's going against it with a couple of his friends." he noted the Squad Mission icon present.

"Well, that means we don't have to kill it." Doug dismounted and sighed in relief, "Now, what can we do now? I finished my missions." he looked at his holodev.

"We can always read a good book." Lao suggested, "Or go to the park by the Cathedral and meditate about our life choice-"

"That's for little girls." Doug scoffed at the idea, "I want to do something awesome! Like... destroy indigens!" he gnashed his teeth, "Hey, you know what we could do..." he smiled evilly...

00000000

"Ah... I told you the new hot spring was amazing!" Gwin told Irina as they sat in a small pool of clear water, "When I found it, the first thing I thought was: 'I'll show Irina what I found!'"

"You actually did something good for a change." Irina sighed as she slid down further, "This is good."

"The best part is, since this water is hot, no indigens come near it." Gwin grinned as he saw that all of the native creatures stood a good distance away from the pool, "I think we should look at the peaceful side of Primordia now and then."

However, the waters started to ripple as two Skells landed nearby, their powerful thrusters causing much ruckus for both humans and the nearby wildlife.

"It's those idiots again." Irina crossed her arms, "I hate it when they come to ruin my fun- idiots." she growled as she saw Lao and Doug dismount.

"Oh, hello!" Gwin waved at the two newcomers, "You come to join us?" he asked.

"You told them about our Secret Hot Spring?" Irina said in surprise, "What were you thinking?!" she yelled at him.

"What, don't like men?" Doug took off his armor, revealing his strong build, "I wouldn't find it surprising." he chuckled and cannonballed into the pool, spraying the hot water everywhere.

"Sorry for the incursion." Lao slid in quietly, "But we also need a break from all the work we do." he sighed and felt the warm water ease his body.

"Is there anyone else you told?" Irina grabbed Gwin's ear, "Or are they the only ones?"

"I told the Colonel and Lin." Gwin responded, "Please! Stop!" he cried, and Irina let go of his ear.

"That's a party right there!" Doug cheered as he saw Elma and Lin's Skells arrive and park next to theirs.

"Well, the Colonel and Lin are fine." Irina mumbled as the aforementioned exited their cockpits with their bathing suits on.

"Now. I see you had the kindness to show us this place." Elma smiled as she and Lin slipped in, "Wow, this is great." she smiled.

"Come in, Tatsu." Lin called out to her Nopon friend, "I have the place nice and ready." she started to cut a carrot and let the bits fall into the hot water.

"Linly!" Tatsu yelped in shock, "You not cook Tatsu!" he sat on a nearby rock and crossed his ear-wings.

"Now this is something to relax about." Irina looked to the distance, "Ah... such a calm day... With calm water and-" she paused when she saw the most peculiar sight.

A Welkin Leviathan fleeing from a small white vehicle, which the latter was firing its top gun at its underbelly.

"What is happening over there?" Gwin asked as he saw the Leviathan weaken and slow down flying.

"It seems that was the creature terrorizing the Pathfinder Skells." Lao muttered when he recognized the creature from a report, "Someone's taking it on with an armed car."

"Can one really do that?" Lin asked Elma, "I never heard of such an engagement."

"If one has a really powerful machine gun on the back one can... Especially an anti-aircraft gun." Elma responded, "And it seems that strange vehicle has just the weapon."

"BRAHHHHH!" the Leviathan bellowed and started to fall from the sky, landing near the Hotspring.

"AH!" the people inside the hotspring jumped in fright as the Leviathan rolled over and expired.

"VROOOM!" the car that chased it roared as it jumped from a nearby hill and landed at the edge of the pool with a skid.

"Hello- WAH!" Private Prague stepped out, but immediately fell into the pool.

"Well, look who decided to join us." Lao said as Private Prague popped back up, "What happened back there?" he asked as he saw the Leviathan near them.

"Oh... Just took it down, really." Private Prague nodded, "It was eating up Skells so I... as a Peacekeeper, decided to take it down with my vehicle." he pointed to his white armored car with UN on the sides.

"When did you get a-"

"Don't ask." Private Prague interrupted, "But what are you all doing? Is it Spring Break already?" he joked as he got out of the pool, instantly drying off.

"We're just taking a small break." Doug responded, "It's hard being a Harrier, really." he place his hands behind his head.

"Why don't you join us?" Lin called out to the man, "Come on, get a break from that Levi-"

"Oh no." Private Prague turned, "You can't lure me with your possible pedophilia convictions, little girl!" he growled and stepped back into his car.

"What?" Lin shrugged her shoulders and looked to her comrades.

"But I do have to finish this report." Private Prague stepped out with his device, "What should I call this place?" he asked as he pulled up a map.

"The Irina Hot Spring." Gwin stood, "I found it so I get to name it!" he told everyone else.

"You're an idiot." Irina grumbled and looked away.

"Alright..." Private Prague nodded, "Whatever you want..." he shrugged his shoulders, "Now, Elma, can you help me file a request to Vandham?"

"A request?" Elma looked at him, "What request? What's it for?" she asked with curiosity.

"I'll just send it to you." Private Prague nodded, "Now, what else can I do for today." he looked at his holodev.

"Just relax." Doug called to him, "Enjoy the Irina Hot Spring! You just killed that Leviathan with an AA Gun, that's Harrier style!" he gave a thumbs up.

"I can't relax... I have to get my rank up!" Private Prague responded, "I need to fulfill my duty as SWORD Operative of the United Nations!" he pointed up to the sky.

"Why are you trying to fulfill something for an organization that doesn't exist anymore?" Lao asked, "The United Nations ended with the Earth."

"It is my duty to fulfill the wishes of the United Nations!" Private Prague argued, "I will not stop until this colony falls under the control and protection of the UN!"

"Wow, this is like your life mission." Gwin told him, "You seem so into it."

"He's like a BLADE." Elma nodded, "I like that attitude." she nodded her head, "Though I don't think the UN is going to take over NLA anytime soon." she told her allies.

"It is my one duty as Sergeant Prague." Private Prague responded, "To bring all of the Human Colonies together under the caring wings of the United Nations." he looked to sky with pride, then entered his vehicle and rode off.

"I hate to be one to tell him." Elma sighed and looked at her friends, "Anywho, why don't we head back to work?" she asked...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, please review.  
Thanks for all those who read, more will come soon!**


	5. That's Harrier Style

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 5**

 **That's Harrier Style!**

* * *

"Systems, go!" Doug yelled as he fired up a weird looking Skell, "So far so good, Lin!" he radioed the girl, "This Prototype G2-22 is going great! Let's see if it gets good vertical take off!" he said and fired up the thrusters.

"Engine output at maximum." Lin reported as she looked at her console, which was situated about 50 feet from the Skell, "Lift is generated."

"Oh, this is going to be great!" Doug grinned as the Skell started to rise from the ground, "I wonder how much game I can ta- Huh?" the robot started to shut down.

"It seems the central processor was acting beyond its capacity." Lin alerted him, "Luckily the Safety Mechanism shut down the Skell. So you have that working for you." she chuckled.

"It has a monster engine." Doug unhooked himself from the Skell, then exited and looked at Lin and gave a thumbs up.

"It's engine is two times more powerful as the latest Skell." Lin told him as she walked up to the man, "So I'm pretty sure you can ram any Cela into the ground with it." she yelled.

"Now that's Harrier Style!" Doug cheered, "I hope you get this completed soon so I can drop Millesaurs from the sky!" he growled.

"I'll get to it as soon as I have time." Lin answered, "I have to finish something for Prague first." she pulled up some blue prints.

"Alright." Doug started to walk off, "But I expect it to be done by this weekend." he laughed and walked out of the hangar.

000000

"Let's do it." Private Prague muttered as he grabbed his assault rifle, walking through a mire in Noctilum, "Agh..." he started to feel woozy as the fumes of the red liquid made him weak.

"These fumes mess with us too." Elma grumbled as she sloshed through the poisonous water, "But they seem to be taking a greater toll on you."

"Relax, I can.. get... through this..." Private Prague started to stumble, then stepped on the land again, instantly recovering.

"Alright, where to?" Doug looked as he jumped over a fern, landing by some giant flowers, "I remember seeing that Tyrant around here." he looked at his holodev.

"I see..." Private Prague muttered and looked at the large flowers, "Wow, these things are huge... I wonder how th-"

"Don't touc-" Elma stopped when the flower 'ate' Private Prague, making his legs stick out of its closed petals.

"I'll get him out..." Doug sighed and took out his plasma blade, "He's not the first one." he cut the stem of the flower, which made the petals split and release the man.

"Agh..." Private Prague groaned as he was covered by a sticky nectar, "Gross." he grumbled.

"It seems you have awoken something far larger than a simple plant..." Gwin stammered as a huge stem popped out of the ground in front of them.

The stem matured until it had bark, and inside that bark was a bright glowing red eye.

"Is that..." Elma looked at her holodev, "That's... De-Ku the Forest Guardian..." she stammered as the tree gained large vines with thorns on them.

"Oh... look at the time..." Doug muttered, "I had to... inspect something with Lin!" he bolted off.

"I'll get him!" Gwin growled and pulled out his assault rifle, "Flame Grenade!" he launched his fireball of power.

"GRAH!" the tree caught in flames, the vines squirming in agony.

"Grenades! I love Grenades!" Private Prague yelled, "I use my Art... Grenade Bonanza!" he yelled and just spammed his grenades like a new Solid Snake user on Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

"GRAGAGAGA!" De-Ku groaned its bark gave way due to the explosions.

"That's it, SHADOW STRIKE!" Elma lunged up in the air and cut through the weakened bark, hacking right into the meaty fibers that made up to killer tree.

"BLARRR..." De-Ku moaned and its vines collapsed, then his leaves turned brown and his stem got sucked back into the ground.

"Good work everyone!" Doug reappeared from behind a tree, "That's completely Harrier style!"

"Thanks for the backup!" Private Prague gave him a thumbs up, "I saw that raygun strike!"

"Uh... yeah!" Doug rubbed the back of his head, "I am here to take down those pesky tyrants!" he clenched his fist.

0000000

"Well well... looks like you killed De-Ku." Lao told the returning victors as they entered the barracks, "Sorry, Elma, looks like he's not here." he sighed and shook his head.

"I know." Elma responded, "He's in Sylvanium getting some treasure." she said, "He told me he'll be back tomorrow."

"Not one for long-distance relationships, are you, Elma?" Lin joked as she chopped some lettuce, "Don't worry, I'll make you some mean noodle soup for your soul! Or was it chicken soup?" she pondered.

"The more we talk about this guy, the more I want to meet him." Private Prague muttered, "When does he come by?" he asked.

"He was here this morning." Elma answered, "We shared some coffee and some bread and... ooh..." she sighed and held her cheeks.

"That guy's an awesome fighter!" Doug commented, "Last week he took down an Ictus Tyrant! That's Harrier Style!" he gave a thumbs up.

"He's also an amazing Skell Pilot!" Lin clapped, "Just last week he discovered a tall mountain to the north! It was filled with all sorts of loot!" she exclaimed and started to pour some soup into bowls.

"It's only a matter of time before he finds the Lifehold." Elma said, "And I'll be right by his side when he does."

"I should look for this fabled Lifehold." Private Prague muttered, "Maybe that will help me establish my command over New LA and place it under the control of the UN!" he cheered.

"Not in your life, sport." Irina walked in, "The Colonel and her boyfriend have finding this thing in their blood." she joked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Elma growled and crossed her arms.

"And it's not a fable either." Lao commented, "The Lifehold is the most vital thing to making New LA prosper... so if you found it, whatever little chance that may be, you could certainly make yourself commander-in-chief of New LA."

"Yeah, man!" Gwin said, "That would be so cool if you found it! You could finally show everyone that potential I saw in you!" he smiled.

"The underdog finding the Lifehold." Doug nodded at the thought, "Now that, Private, is definitely Harrier Style!" he gave a thumbs up.

"Then it is settled, I shall look for the Lifehold!" Private Prague stood up, "To take over New LA and every human colony is the UN's Dream for the common welfare of all mankind!" he pointed up to the sky.

"You do that." Irina shook her head, "Then place a snowball in hell to see if it lasts as long as that plan."

"You'll see... all of you will see." Private Prague growled and stormed out angrily.

"The soup is ready!" Lin cheered as she put out a few bowls, "Get it while it's hot!"

"That food smells good!" Doug said as he walked to the counter, "And it was ready quick! That's Harrier Style!" he sat down an gave a thumbs up.

"Hey, he's coming!" Elma looked at her holodev, "Everyone, he's coming! Make and extra bowl for him, Lin!" she jumped up and down.

"Why don't you two share?" Lin gave a smug grin as she slid a plate to her, laughing evilly soon after...


	6. A Private Before Time

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A Private Before Time**

* * *

"Well that's new." Private Prague muttered to himself as he rode down in his armored vehicle, "I've never seen that before." he started to slow down to what appeared to be a large termite mound by the road.

The car stopped quickly, and the large steel door opened for the soldier, who stepped over to the mound with upmost caution.

"Well, what kind of little things made this." Private Prague asked as he touched the hard clay exterior, "I haven't seen any small insects apart from fireflies and butterflies." he chipped off a sample of the clay and placed it in a tube, then put it in his pocket and once again entered his car.

"Mee... Mee..." a little sheep creature started to graze near the mound after Private Prague took off.

The ants that made the mound, finally sensing they were under attack, came out of their abode and swarmed the sheep, and after a few moments retreated, revealing only the skeleton of the creature left.

0000000

"Ah... here he comes..." Lao looked as the UN vehicle drove down the road, then turned to this squad, which was putting down a probe.

The UN Mobile rolled down and stopped near them, screeching to a halt.

"Did you bring the chip we need?" Lao asked Private Prague as he stepped out of the truck, "We need it now." he urged.

"Here you go." Private Prague passed the chip, "I almost got squashed by a Millesaur." he sighed, "But I believe this is one you needed."

"Yep." Lao nodded as he handed the chip to one of his comrades, "Thanks... and be careful." he waved him off, only to pause for a second and turn back, "Hey, wait!" he stopped the man, "I actually need an errand done."

"Huh?" Private Prague turned, "What is it?" he asked.

"Lin forgot to give me my lunch... can you ask her to give it to you and come back so I can get it?" Lao rubbed the back of his head, "I know this is an odd request, but I am dying to taste her noodles..." his mouth watered.

"I guess... Where is she?" Private Prague inquired, "I may have to refuel if it's too far... or switch to a boat or something." he muttered.

"They're just in Oblivia." Lao pointed behind him, "It should be Northeast of here, there's a land bridge that allows you to cross." he informed.

"Oblivia?" Private Prague raised his ear in alert, "Nah... I don't go there... that's how I lost my first car." he groaned, "That sand will swallow you whole." he warned.

"Well... I-" Lao stopped when his holodev rung, then took it out and looked at it, "Hmm... It seems they're back in Primordia, you should check them out by Bihano Lake- and that is not far." he said.

"Very well." Private Prague muttered and walked to his car, then drove off.

0000000

"Isn't that..." Doug muttered as he spotted the white UN vehicle all the way up from his Skell, "That's the Private... what's he doing all the way out here?" he asked his comrades.

"Maybe he wants to meet us?" Elma answered, "If so, we need to see what he wants." she said, then the three Skells swooped down from the sky.

The UN truck lumbered down the poorly built dirt road, which at places disappeared all together, and at others was so cumbersome that only off-road vehicles had the chance of passing through. The truck stopped when the three Skells slowly landed in front of it, giving it a chance to react accordingly.

All four drivers got out of their respective machines and went towards each other.

"Lin!" Private Prague called out to the young girl, "I need Lao's lunch." he told her.

"Lao's lunch?" Lin muttered, "Ah! Oh yeah! I forgot to give it to him!" she ran back to her Skell.

"So how did giving the chip to Lao go?" Elma asked the Private, "Did you find any problems?"

"Just a Millesaur trying to step on me, but other than that... No." Private Prague shook his head, "I managed to escape that tail whack it does, but I almost hit a Cinicula doing so." he chuckled.

"You avoided unnecessary confrontation and conflict!" Doug grinned, "That's Harrier Style!" he gave a thumbs up, then saw Lin walk up with a box, "So are you going back to Lao?"

"Yep." Private Prague, "I'll take the trail through the hills this time, it's a much quicker ride." he informed as he pointed to a curvy road to their left.

"Be careful." Lin warned, "There's a lot of big monsters there... especially those pesky Ictus." she growled angrily.

"One of Lin's test Skells was destroyed by an Ictus." Elma sighed, "That's why she doesn't like them." she chuckled.

"Well, I got my big gun so I'll be ok." Private Prague said, "Plus, they only come out at night." he informed, "I'll be fine." he walked back to his truck.

"Hey, if you meet Lao, tell him Gwin is going to hit the Springs." Doug called out, "Ask him if he wants to join us! And you too, Elma's boyfriend is going to be there so you could finally meet him!" he joked.

"It's still not official!" Elma growled, "Read the strategy guide!" she threw a book at him, "Plus... Why would you care." she looked at her nails, "But if you want to come Private, you're more than welcome to." she returned to her regular demeanor.

"I would like to, but I have something to do." Private Prague sighed, "Official United Nations Business." he muttered and slammed his truck door, then did a turn and drove off.

"Do we still have to tell him?" Lin mumbled sadly as she looked at Elma, "He's so motivated... and lively."

"That was the wish." Elma responded and took a deep breath, "We can only wait until it wears off."

"When do you think that will be?" Doug asked, "Hopefully not when he's in the restroom.. Does he-" he stopped as he got glares from both females.

0000000

"Dadadadada!" Private Prague sang along with his radio as he drove down the bumpy road to Lao's location, "There's a place I want to go! There's a place that I want to know!" he bobbed his head to the rock music, "Far beyond the stars! Way beyond that Mars- DWAH!" he yelped when he ran over a Blatta, causing caustic acid to taint his window. "Damn!" the soldier growled as the wipers strained to remove the jelly-like liquid, "Stupid bugs ruining my rock... There we go..." he nodded when the window was clear enough to see through, "That's m- AHHH!" he yelled when he saw he was running straight into a Millesaur!

The Millesaur did not even see the car since it was faced in the opposite direction, but grunted when the car struck its large stumpy left back leg.

"Agh!" Private Prague flew out of the car and landed in the soft grass, "Oof!" he was hit in the head with Lao's boxed lunched, which also ejected from the vehicle.

"BROAAAAAA!" The Millesaur bellowed and crushed the car with its foot, making it explode and injuring it further.

"Ah snap..." Private Prague groaned, "I just got new floor mats..." he saw his car was now a heaping pile of smoldered steel, "How am I going to get to Lao's place now..." he sighed and looked at the Millesaur, which was limpering in pain.

"Mroooo..." the Millesaur groaned as it fell down on its two front legs, "Mrooo... Mrooooo.." it looked at the tiny human with its insect like eyes.

"I didn't do that." Private Prague shrugged his shoulders, "You did it yourself..." he crossed his arms, then looked at the eyes of the creature.

"Mrooo..."

"Fine... It was kind of my fault..." Private Prague sighed, "But it was because of that Blatta! If he hadn't-"

"Mrooo.. Mrooo..."

"Yes we can kick his butt later but- Hey..." Private Prague mumbled, "Am I talking to a giant Space Dinosaur about kicking someone's butt?" he muttered as he neared the behemoth, "Wow... that's cool. Say... I think I could help you out here." he walked up to the injured foot.

"Mroooo." The Millesaur grumbled in a low voice.

"I got this... let Doctor Prague fix you up." Private Prague said as he grabbed the large sheet metal stuck in the foot, "HRPEH! HA!" he strained to pull it out, "HA HA HREEEHH!" he yelled and finally yanked the shrapnel off, only to hit himself in the head and get knocked out cold.

 **0000000**

"He hasn't come back, huh?" Irina asked as her allies were gathered by the Mission Board, "Finally something had his meaty flesh for dinner." she noted the fact that it was now night.

"I had no dinner thanks to his absence." Lao sighed as he held his growling stomach, "But I still hope he's ok."

"Who couldn't have been killed, he had SO MUCH potential!" Gwin emphasized his words with his arm like a mad Italian man, "He couldn't have died!"

"Perhaps his car broke down and he had to come on foot?" Elma suggested, "You know?"

"If he still alive this long, that's definitely Harrier Style." Doug said worriedly, "When did we lose contact with him, around 2 o'clock?" he paced back and forth, "It's 11 now..."

"Who couldn't have gone down without a fight though..." Lin mumbled, "Right? Right?" she asked Elma.

"Tatsu think Blue Head Man is chum chum!" Tatsu yelled, "Team Tatsu should go look for him!" he jumped up and down.

"We should start organizing a search..." Elma muttered, "I'll go tell Vandh-"

"There's a Millesaur outside the gate!" some BLADEs yelled as they grabbed their weapons, "And it's not stopping!"

"What is such a creature doing here?" Irina asked, "Should I get our Skells? or-"

"There's someone on there!" Another BLADE called out, "A person is riding the Millesaur!"

"What the hell?" Doug said in shock, and they all ran off to the gate.

"This better not be an April Fool's joke." Irina growled as they reached the exit, only to see the giant Space Dinosaur standing in front of the gate, with many BLADEs and Skells pointing their weapons at it.

"What in the world..." Elma looked up the long indigen's neck, "What is goin-"

"I can't believe it..." Gwin muttered when he saw a person with a blue helmet standing at the base of the neck.

"Private, what the hell!?" Lao yelled at Private Prague, "What is the meaning of this."

"Hello everyone!" Private Prague waved, "This is Larry, he's my Millesaur... I have a Millesaur now." he slid down and ran to them.

"Where the hell did you get a Millesaur?" Doug asked as he saw the creature calmly graze next to a Lepyx.

"By the road I took." Private Prague said calmly, a sharp contrast to everybody else, "I helped him pull a painful shrapnel from his foot, but I got knocked out in the process. As a true comrade he protected me while I was helpless and gave me the ride back when I woke up." he informed, "Also, I kinda had to pay him with your lunch... sorry Lao."

"How strong is it?" Lin asked with curiosity, "Like... does it obey you? Or just a one time thing."

"Oh no... we really hit it off." Private Prague said, "Apparently he and I were both bullied as kids so we really connected. And by strong, you know that Tyrant Millesaur by the Lake? Yeah, he was the bully and we kicked his butt!" he cheered.

"Is he hostile? Is he..." Elma stammered, "Are you sure he's safe to bring this close to New LA?!"

"Oh yeah, completely domesticated." Private Prague shrugged off the worry, "He actually wants to help us humans, but everyone's so scared of him the we run away before he has a chance to talk to us."

"Wait... how exactly do you talk to him?" Lin asked, "Can yo-"

"It must be a strange energy emanating from Planet Mira that connects all its living inhabitants..." Lao commented, "To have such a connection to an indigen... to the point of partnership... this planet amazes me every day..."

"Well... I don't know about that... his presence bugs me." Irina growled, "I don't find myself safe..."

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Irina!" Gwin joked, only to cover his mouth right after.

"Oh... you're going to get it..." Irina smirked and grabbed him by the collar, then dragged him off...

* * *

 **A/N:  
I'd like to give a big thanks to all those who have read my story and to those who have reviewed. I'm glad my story is here to give you some form of entertainment and escape. Please forgive me if I misspell any indigen names, I have a not so good memory of them, and I believe I stated that Irina's (Ivanna in the Spanish Dub) hair was blond when I recently saw it was a bit more 'pepper' in color. Forgive me if that pops up.**

 **Thank you so far and please enjoy!**


	7. Lifehold Lessons

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K  
Chapter 7**

 **Lifehold Lessons**

* * *

"Well, that just happened." Elma rubbed her temples as she caught up with Vandham and a black haired man in the briefing room, "Do you think we angered him when we exiled his Millesaur?"

"I wouldn't call it an exile." the black haired man muttered, "More like, a precautionary restraining order... you heard how strong that indigen is."

"Plus, the Private shouldn't be one to hold grudges, seeing he is an-" Vandham was stopped by Elma when Private Prague entered the room.

"I see no reason to banish Larry like that, Secretary Nagi." Private Prague grumbled as he leaned on the table, "He was no threat to NLA or its citizens."

"It was just as an act of caution." Nagi responded, "You must understand that we are still in a very hostile and very alien world."

"But I told you he was alright with humans." Prague argued, "He wanted to help us- What would Larry think now that we banished him back to the wild?"

"Hey, that's a powerful indigen we're talking about here!" Vandham yelled, "An Everlasting Millesaur! We can't just go around letting those things near just because a Private says it's ok!" he refuted the U.N soldier.

"Elma, what do you think?" Private Prague shifted the conversation to the woman.

"I'm thinking Gwin and Irina make a pretty good couple, to be honest." Elma tried to avoid the problem, "You know, don't you ever thin-"

"Come on, Elma." Private Prague groaned, "You're supposed to help me out here!"

"I'm not supposed to help you out." Elma responded, "But in accordance to this issue, I share the convictions of both Secretary Nagi and Commander Vandham... Larry is a powerful creature that could do massive damage to the external walls of New LA if it went rampant."

"He would never do that." Prague sighed, "Why don't you all understand- You know what, forget it, it's foolish going against this system." he looked at Nagi, "To other matters, what is the Lifehold?" he asked.

"The Lifehold is a very important thing to all of us in New LA." Nagi responded, "But why bring this up out of the blue?"

"Because I want to find it." Prague answered, "If I find it, I may be able to become Commander of this Human Colony once and for all." he muttered.

"Well... good luck trying to find it." Vandham scoffed, "All of our best BLADEs have been stumped doing so, including Elma's boyfriend over here, and he's arguably the best we have." he shook his head.

"We've been searching for the Lifehold for quite a while." Nagi added, "But despite Vandham's blunt speaking, you can also help us search for it. Though don't make this into a glory mission." he muttered.

"I'll run you by all the intel of the Lifehold, Private." Elma told the man, "You'll need to know what it is, how it looks like, and what it is important for." she sent the information to his holodev.

"Hm..." Private Prague muttered as he looked at the intel, "I see... so I just have to get this and bring it back?" he asked.

"It's not that simple now." Vandham responded, "The Lifehold is absolutely precious cargo! It's not a box of potatoes that you can simple haul on a truck and drive off!"

"He's right." Elma added, "The Lifehold can't be treated like any old junk, it's like our Holy Grail-"

"But you just told me to retrieve it." Private Prague interrupted her, "That's what bringing it means-"

"Bring it with caution and upmost security." Nagi told him, "You need to bring it like that! That's the specific way, method, and practice you will bring it!" he yelled.

"I don't see the differe-"

"The difference is that one way will be ok and everyone will be fine." Vandham spoke, "And the other way will drag our damn bodies straight into hell and chaos." he grumbled.

"I think I should accompany you on your search, Prague." Elma muttered, "Just so we can do it right and without and major hassles." she informed.

"Huh... I don't see why not." Prague sighed, "But then again, you may take credit for the discovery and I"ll be left in the same position of Private."

"Trust me, you won't." Elma smiled, "You'll move up in rank, I guarantee it."

"Well, we'll be back to the Tower now." Nagi spoke as he and Vandham packed up and started to walk off, "Thank you for your considerations today, Private Prague."

"Yeah yeah." Vandham grumbled and the two stepped out.

0000000

"That's our third bust." Doug groaned as he, Lin, Lao, Prague, Elma, Gwin, and Irina sat down in the barracks, all sweaty and dusty from the day's work.

"At this rate, our chance even to find the Lifehold are non-existent." Gwin grumbled, "I don't like our odds."

"If only we could at least get one clue or bread crumb there." Irina sighed, "That's the last time we're searching in Cauldros." she took off her burnt boots.

"Dang, Irina." Doug chuckled, "I didn't know you were into pedicures." he looked at Irina's bright yellow toenails with little painted white daisies on them.

"Shut up!" Irina growled and recovered her feet, "Oh... I hate you." she hissed and crossed her arms.

"I thought they were pretty cute." Gwin commented, "They really suit your personality." he smiled and patted her back, causing the woman to smile subtly.

"Hm..." Private Prague mumbled to himself, "Where could the Lifehold could be... we have absolutely no evidence or clue to its exact location..." he started to ponder.

"A dollar for your thoughts?" Lao asked the man, "Perhaps you would like to share what you found to BLADEs?"

"Wow, is your name Lao Miiverse?" Lin rolled her eyes, "Can't you see Prague is deep in thought about something... like a girl?" she giggled.

"I am not." Private Prague shrugged off the idea, "I'm actually thinking about the location of the Lifehold..." he muttered and looked to the ceiling.

"We'll round up more clues next week." Lao answered the man, "Maybe then we could find something that leads us to our greatest prize of all." he nodded.

 **0000000**

"If he would stop coming in so late." Lin told Elma as she, Prague, and Tatsu waited for their friend to arrive, "Why is he always away so far off..." she groaned, "I'm starving already."

"Just wait a few minutes." Elma sighed, "Fast Travel's been down for a bit now, I wonder when we're gonna get it fixed."

"Hopefully soon." Private Prague muttered, "I'm tired of wasting so much fuel for my new truck." he muttered.

"Tatsu want to eat now!" Tatsu said with exasperation.

"How is this guy like, Elma?" Private Prague asked to pass the time, "Seeing he has such a great spectrum of food choices via Lin?"

"He's nice, brave... a bit cocky but it's controllable." Elma answered, "He's white, actually from the US like me... Nice man, handsome, well built..." she started to swoon.

"Doesn't talk much, though." Lin commented, "Except when we're fighting, because he has this nasty habit of shouting one-liners like a cheesy action movie." she joked.

"He does not!" Elma argued, "It just puts him in the spirit to fight!"

"Oh yeah, remember when we were talking to that guy who's girlfriend was eaten by an indigen." Lin recollected, "And all he did was Nod his head Pensatively?"

"Well, it seems like I need to go." Private Prague looked at his holodev, "It looks like I'll miss your friend again." he chuckled and started to walk off.

"How would you respond to that?" Lin asked Elma, "Shake your head in Understanding?" she giggled as the soldier left...


	8. Cave Rave

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Cave Rave**

* * *

Private Prague, Elma, Doug, Irina, and Gwin traversed the thick jungle of Noctilum with much difficulty, the thick brush impeding every step they tried to traverse into the vast rainforest.

"This jungle is so humid..." Irina groaned, "It's doing horrors to my hair." she patted her blond locks.

"I never thought I would see you so concerned for such things." Elma chuckled, "I haven't seen you so worried about looks."

"I don't... I'm just stating a fact." Irina responded as she kicked aside a fern, then aimed her assault rifle ahead.

"Don't be concerned, Irina, you're always looking good!" Gwin patted her back, causing the woman to growl but smirk subtly.

"Now say that without having Irina's treats in your face." Doug joked as he walked over a small stone, "You're such a great fighter, but you are a little bi-"

"Hey." Private Prague interrupted as they slowed down, stopping before they ran off a large cliff, "Wow... look at this..." he looked at a distant waterfall ahead of them.

"Is it not amazing?" Elma asked as she looked with awe, "I remember when I first came here... it was a magical experience..."

"I remember taking down a pretty big Simius here." Doug sighed, "He was a pretty big game, luckily I got the good ol' Doug One-Two on him." he punched the air twice.

"Perhaps one day we can enjoy this view in peace." Elma muttered as she saw the beautiful cascading waterfalls descend into the sea, subtly avoiding a large tree appendage with much expertise.

"If only these indigens could learn such a thing." Irina crossed her arms, "Maybe then we could do that... but as long as everything wants to eat us..." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, not everything wishes to eat us." Gwin told her, "Remember the Millesaurs, or Ciniculas, or Lepyxes, or those turkey things?" he refuted her claim.

"He's right, there's a lot of things that leave you alone if you leave them alone." Elma nodded, then sat down on the soft jungle grass, "Why don't we just stay here and enjoy the view?"

"Well, I can't." Private Prague muttered, "I have to complete this mission, straight from Mr. Nag himself!" he pulled out his holodev.

"It's Nagi..." Irina grumbled as she held a jungle flower in her hand.

"Well all he does to me is nag." Private Prague sighed, "Why didn't you do this? Or why did you do this?" he grumbled in dissent, "Even if I complete the mission the way he wanted to, the methods I take are still scrutinized. The only thing that matters is for the mission to be complete."

"Considering the limited supply of resources we have, using them wastefully to complete a mission is frowned upon." Gwin informed, "Or the limited supply of Skells, or even men-at-arms... Wasting unnecessarily is a bad thing, no matter if the mission is completed."

"The mission must be completed, no matter the cost." Private Prague responded apathetically, "Especially the greatest mission... to bring this colony under the SWORD program... and ultimately, the UN Government." he turned away and started to walk away parallel to the cliff.

"Prague, wait." Doug turned to him, "You can't- Ugh... that is definitely not Harrier Style." he sighed and shook his head, "What was his mission anyways?" he asked.

"He wants to find the Lifehold." Elma responded as she looked up to the afternoon sky, "He must have thought the success of finding such thing will help with the success of the SWORD Program. However." she stood, "We had a big argument with Vandham and Nagi over the definition of 'Finding the Lifehold' was."

"So... he misunderstood?" Gwin asked, "How?"

"It seems we had to tell him that Finding the Lifehold meant 'Finding it and Keeping everything inside safe'." Elma sighed, "It seems he understood that it was just finding it, no matter in what condition."

"It seems it is getting to him." Doug groaned, "I told you we should have told him, it's wearing off..." he shook his head.

"We were going to tell him, but it seems in the state his currently in is the one that makes him the most complacent to find the Lifehold securely." Elma informed, "However, once we retrieve the Lifehold, I see no reason to not tell him then."

"As long as he knows." Doug shrugged his shoulders, "Now where'd he go?" he looked at his holodev, "He's going into Blood Gulch." he informed when he saw the Private's radar position.

"Blood Gulch?" Irina asked, "Why is he going to Oblivia!? And how did he do it so fast?"

"Fast Travel." Gwin muttered, "I guess we should head there ourselves." he started to run to a nearby beacon.

"I hate that guy..." Irina growled and ran behind the man, followed by Doug and Irina.

0000000

"I will not stop to complete my mission." Private Prague grumbled as he entered a small canyon fissure, "Hmph..." he saw two concrete bunkers at the opposite ends of the crevasse, "Perhaps this would house the Lifehold?" he scanned around.

The holodev droned as it received information on the surroundings, beeping every time it got close to a bush or large plant that managed to survive this harsh environment.

"I seems I am not getting a hit in this Blood Gulch." Private Prague grumbled, then stumbled across a peculiar sight- a skeleton wearing what appeared heavy green armor and had a green helmet with a yellow visor next to it, skull exposed to the elements.

The holodev went silent when it scanned the remains, indicating, for the best part, that it was indeed dead.

"It seems to be an important figure." Private Prague looked at corpse, "That's one dead chief." he shook his head, "Huh?" he turned to the distance where he saw a small cave complex, where the body was intriguingly pointing with its left arm.

The holodev, once turned to that general direction, got a beep from the information of the caves.

"Thanks, Master." Private Prague nodded to the corpse, then started to walk off into the cave, leaving the arriving allies he left behind even more behind.

00

"Agh... There he goes..." Elma growled as she saw the Private walk inside the cave, stopping by the first cement bunker as she watched the scene.

"Hey, is this a Xeno or a person?" Gwin asked when he saw the remains inside the green armor, quite curious.

"Looks like another dead John." Irina scoffed as she brandished her assault rifle, "Some idiot who didn't know his limits." she grumbled as they started to walk to the cave complex.

00

"This cave... it would scare anyone..." Private Prague murmured as he descended into the dark cave, seeing that flames were rising from out of the ground, and pools of lava were becoming increasingly common.

The holodev continued beeping, but no indigens were present in the man's immediate vicinity.

 **0000000**

"We are entering... the Cave of Despond." Elma read the Private's naming notification, "What..."

"This cave looks like the gates to Hell." Doug muttered as he saw the fire and the flames, "I wouldn't blame him..."

"I already contacted Lin to bring our Skells." Irina informed, "Just in case we get tangled up with a nasty." she said as she tracked the Skell movements on her radar.

"Where is he going?" Gwin muttered as he saw Private Prague descend deeper into the pit.

"He's going to find that Lifehold, no matter the cost..." Elma gulped as the four descended deeper into the cavern...

* * *

 **SM's Teim-**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story, reviewed, or followed it! I appreciate the support!**

 **GET READY FOR SOME SATURDAY NIGHT SUPER SLAMS HEADED YOUR WAY!**

 **Please Review! Have a blessed day!**


	9. Gate of Phobos

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Gate of Phobos**

Private Prague was in awe, a huge stone arch lay above an even more impressive stone causeway that had pillars that sustained it above a large field of lava. At the end of this path lay a large black stone that had lava pouring out of it.

"The Bleeding Heart." Private Prague put on his holodev, "And the Arch of Flames..." he muttered and saw that his device was beeping heavily.

"Prague!" voices yelled from the cave exit behind him, and his allies ran in.

"Private Prague-" Elma paused as she looked at the underground complex around her, "What is this..." she looked around.

"I'm getting a huge signature, Elma." Private Prague muttered, "A life sign this big must be the Lifehold." he informed.

"There's a huge hole..." Gwin informed as he saw a large break in the roofrock, allowing a vast amount of sunlight to pour inside.

"I think that's large enough for the Lifehold." Doug grinned, "Hey, I think we may have finally found it!" he exclaimed.

"Could it be covered by magma?" Irina asked as she saw the lake of the molten rock below them, "Maybe that's why we couldn't find it?"

"I don't think so." Elma got the same life reading, "But... this is very promising... I should contact-"

KLONK! A huge metallic bang was heard, and three Skells fell through the large hole, all exploding on contact with the lave lake.

"What in t-"

Another Skell, this one red in color, fell in pieces inside, landing on the causeway a tattered mess of scrap metal. The last Skell, this one piloted, flew in completely crippled and landed near our heroes.

"Agh..." Lin fell out, tattered and exhausted, then walked over to her allies, "It's... you won't believe it..." she muttered as the ground shook.

A huge darkness engulfed the hole that provided light, and the wind picked up inside, causing the lave lake to churn like murky butter. A huge screech was heard and was followed by it's creator, a large black and red dragon with large wings.

"What is that thing!?" Gwin yelled as the large dragon roared at them.

"It looks like that creature that one that saved us from the-" Elma stopped when the creature looked at them, "But this one is not here to rescue us..."

"Abatheus... the Scourge..." Lin muttered, "That's his name... I looked it up..." she pulled up its profile.

"That's stronger than the other..." Irina gulped, "There's no way we can beat this guy..." she muttered.

"RAAA!" Abatheus roared, then started to breathe in heavily.

"What's it doing..." Doug muttered, "Is it..."

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!" Private Prague yelled when the creature shot out a blast of infernal fire, "Let's get out of here!" he started to run back into the cave.

"AH!" his allies also ran back, running into the cave and barely avoided the flames, which started to heat up the caverns like an oven.

The flames shot up into the cave, nearly engulfing our heroes as they barely escaped its wrath, the extent of it's path reached the mouth of the cave located at Blood Gulch.

"That thing... It could incinerate us if it wanted to..." Elma muttered as she looked into the sky for any sign of it, "I don't think we could..." she got a huge reading on her holodev now.

"To think that life signal was that monster." Private Prague sighed, "I failed the mission and are now endangering others." he muttered.

"It couldn't be that monster." Gwin informed, "Because the monster was away from the cave when we got there... right, Lin?" he asked the girl.

"Yeah, I was coming from Sylvalum when I was attacked in the middle of the ocean." Lin informed, "I had to bail out all your Skells here to at least outmaneuver him." she muttered.

"So you're still on to something, man." Doug patted Prague's back, "And it couldn't be another Tyrant because Abatheus would have eaten him..."

"So there is still a chance that is the Lifehold." Elma nodded, "But we're under siege from the strongest Tyrant Mira has ever seen." she grumbled, "And all our Skells are destroyed... if only he was here..." she sighed.

"There is still one more chance." Private Prague stood up, "Remeber that program I asked Nagi to approve?" he asked Elma.

"Yeah, did he?" Elma asked with curiosity.

"Yes." Private Prague nodded, "If only I could call it-"

"Stop playing the pronoun game." Irina grumbled, "That's a sin right there... What is it?"

"It's a jet fighter." Private Prague, "You know, like the ones back on Earth?" he asked, only to get blank faces from them.

"A jet fighter?" Doug rubbed the back of his head, "Come again?"

"It's like a ship... but can launch missiles and stuff." Private Prague explained, "I think it was much better than a Mobile Suit." he muttered then typed in his holodev, "I can call it to my location."

"I don't know how that-"

"RAHHHHH!" Abatheus's roar deafened Doug's question, and the flap of his wings stirred up the sand, causing a miniature sandstorm in the canyon valley.

"I don't think we're going to live through this..." Irina muttered as they hid under a little outcropping, "Once he finds us, we'll be roasted fo-"

POMP! The ground shook when Abatheus landed near them, walking on four scaly legs over the soft desert sand.

"Don't see us..." Gwin shook his head as the dragon looked around, "Don't see us..."

"Oh..." Lin held on to Elma tight, "Elma.. I don't wish to die here..."

"We're not..." Private Prague stood up, "Let me handle this!" he yelled and ran to the dragon.

"HRRR?" Abatheus turned to the tiny running man, "GRRRRR..." it growled lowly, baring its dagger like fangs.

"Grenade Parade!" Private Prague yelled and activated his amazing art that allowed him to spam more grenades than ever, "Die! DIE!"

The grenades exploded, making the dragon step back from each explosion with great caution. "GRAHH!" the dragon hissed as one of the grenades struck him in the front right leg's knee.

"Fire!" Private Prague fired his rifle, although it caused minimal damage to the drake's reptilian armor, "HRAH!" he launched a grenade from his little launcher, only causing minor annoyance to his foe.

"He's going to get eaten alive!" Gwin yelled, "I'm going to help him!" he yelled and jumped into the fray, "FLAME GRENADE!" he launched his art.

"BRAH!" Abatheus merely flinched, then ate Doug's Beam Barrage and any other following big hits from Lin, Elma, and Irina. "RAAAAA!" it bellowed and breathed in to blow fire.

"This is it!" Lin cried, "We can't run fast enough!"

"Damn... I wanted to wreck his life!" Irina growled and continued firing her rifle in vain, "Die!"

"I'm sorry, Irina!" Gwin turned to his allies, then used an art that caused a hit from the butt of his rifle to amplify into a shockwave, knocking all his friends back into the cave.

"BRAAAAAA!" Abatheus breathed his flames, and engulfed Gwin whole.

"GWIN!" Irina, peering safely from the cave mouth, cried as she saw Gwin's dark silhouette wave from inside the core of the inferno, only to be completely overwhelmed seconds after.

"Irina!" Doug dragged her back inside, "He's gone! There's nothing we can do!"

"Gwin..." Lin muttered, then turned to Elma with a saddened face.

"There's n-"

A laser shot out from the sky and struck the dragon in the right flank, and seconds after a Skell descended and struck the fiend with a large javelin.

"Lao!" Lin exclaimed as she recognized the markings on the Skell, "He's come to help us!"

"This is Lao." Lao spoke into Private Prague's holodev, "I took the liberty to escort your flying machine, and it seems with good reason too.." he grunted as he struck Abatheus once more, "It's settling down at the opposite end of the gulch, get to it and help me!" he cried as he was pushed back by the Tyrant.

"Got it!" Private Prague responded, then stepped out of the cave, "Come! We only have this one chance!" he called out to his allies, then sprinted off.

000000

"HRRUH?" Abatheus took note of the running humans, then started to lock on to them, "GRR- AHH!" it snarled when Lao punched him with his Skell.

"This fight is between you and me, serpent!" Lao growled as he blasted Abatheus with rockets, some missing and one striking the dragon's wing.

"GRRRR..." Abatheus growled and pushed the Skell back with a gust of his wings, then showed his large fangs to it.

"What did I get into..." Lao sighed and shook his head as he once again got into fighter position.

 **000000**

"Ready to rock..." Private Prague grinned as he fired up his jet, "Beautiful... I'm coming, Lao!" he took off vertically and swooped down to help in the fight...


	10. The Secret

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 10**

 **The Secret**

* * *

 _Had we known that finding the Lifehold would take us into the burning mouth of death's servant, we would have though twice about coming in there with our foolish pride. Such joy of finding the one thing we wanted blinded our sense of caution and concern that had accompanied us throughout our entire time here on Mira..._

Lin stopped writing in her log as she looked up to see that their replacement Skells had arrived.

"We have to help Lao and Prague." Doug growled as he saw the two men fight the large dragon midair, "Come on, Lin!" he called out to her as he boarded his Skell.

"I'm going to avenge you... Gwin..." Irina growled as she stepped into hers.

"Come on, Lin." Elma called out, "We need to end this once and for all." she stepped inside hers.

 **00(Cue Japanese-American-German Techno/Pop/Rock Music)00**

"Die!" Lao yelled and fired his laser beam at the large monster, "RAHHH!" he charged straight into Abatheus's head, kicking it.

"Watch out!" Private Prague saw the dragon charge up it's flame breath, "I got you!" he locked on and fired some missiles, "Yes!" he cheered when both missiles hit their targets.

"RAHHHH!" Abatheus roared in pain and shook his head, "GRRRAAA!" he shot fireballs from his eyes and lightning bolts from his arse, all avoided by Lao and Private Prague.

"Nasty cretin..." Lao growled and repositioned himself to attack, "Prepare to di- AGH!" he was whacked by the monster's tail and sent into the sky, losing his Skell's left leg in the process.

"GATALING GUNNN!" Private Prague fired his weapon at the tyrant, then rolled out of the way, his jet fighter barely missing the dragon's right wing.

"BRAAAAA!" Abatheus roared, causing the canopy window of the ship to crack a little,"GRAAAA!" he shot out a laser from a red gem in his chest, causing a trail of devastation that was barely avoided by the newcomers.

"This guy is going to be tough." Doug yelled as he blasted Abatheus in the left lower leg, "FIRE!" he launched a huge shockwave from a device on the Skell's back.

"At once!" Elma appeared and speared the feared dragon, then Irina came and blasted the fiend with her large rifle, and Lin finished with a blast of a missile.

"This is PP-2 flyng in!" Private Prague radioed in, "Time to nape this dragon!" he yelled and his jet launched two gray missiles with red bands across their noses, both of which exploded with a burst of flames.

"BRAAA!" Abatheus groaned as the fire started to scorch his skin, causing the great drake considerable pain and overall being a complete nuisance. "GARAAAAAARAAA!" he shot out a fearsome wave of fire from his mouth, knocking back Lao, Private Prague, and Doug.

"Gah!" Doug's Skell lost its right arm and landed harshly on the gulch floor.

"I'm going to kill you!" Irina roared as she revved up her Skell to max power and whipped her peppered hair back, "For all you have done to my allies... and to... GWIN!" she yelled and charged up her laser weapon and blasted the Scourge right on the muzzle.

"URRAAAA!" Abatheus groaned and became stunned for a few seconds, allowing Irina to back away.

"Even with using my laser cannon to the point of exploding it... I did not kill him." Irina growled as she threw away her busted cannon.

"Irina, don't do anything reckless!" Elma scolded her, "You almost died right now! That was extremely uncoordin-"

"Colonel... he killed Gwin." Irina interrupted her, "And I... will... wreck his life." she powered up her Skell again.

"Irina, I'll cover you." Doug spoke, "Because your spirit is definitely Harrier Style." he gave a thumbs up with his Skell as he charged toward Abatheus.

"GRR..." Abatheus growled as he locked on to Doug, "BRA!" he shot fireballs from his eyes and blasted Doug.

"ARGH!" Doug groaned as his Skell was knocked from the air and crashed into a hard stone, breaking all limbs and leaving only the abdomen.

"YOU GOT THE WRONG SKELL!" Irina appeared and seemed to have the surprise-

"Irina!" Lao pushed her out of the way and took the large crushing bite that Abatheus had in store for her, instantly having his Skell crushed by the Tyrant's large mouth.

CRUNCH!

"Argh..." Lao groaned as the teeth penetrated through the Skell's armor, "I got you..." he flipped over a red button, "SELF DESTRUCT!" he yelled.

The Skell started to shine, and it erupted in a brilliant flash, causing a powerful explosion the blew The Scourge's mouth apart, causing the great lizard to screech.

"Lao!" Doug, who was now outside his Skell, yelled in horror, "NO!" he yelled to the sky.

"Lao..." Elma grimaced as she blasted Abatheus, "Curses... now we have to find the Lifehold.."

"Why did it have to be like this, Elma..." Lin muttered as she shook her head, "Why... Gwin.. then Lao."

"Guys." Private Prague came on the radio.

"Where exactly have you been!?" Irina growled, "We just lost Lao and you weren't here!"

"I found the Lifehold!" Private Prague informed, "It's above the cave wedged into a large nest! I already called the base!" he cheered.

"You... found the Lifehold." Elma smiled softly, "At least we'll be able to see them again..."

"But we need to kill Abatheus the Scourge." Private Prague swooped back in, "It seems he takes a liking to metallic objects, his roost is filled with all sorts of metallic parts of ships and machines, including your Lifehold!" he fired at the dragon with his Gatling gun.

"I wonder why he hasn't been attracted to New LA..." Lin mumbled, "Maybe it's only pieces he could carry?"

"We don't ha- AH!" Irina screamed when her Skell was pinned down by Abatheus's tail, causing her to eject to escape certain death.

"BRAAA!" Abatheus blasted both Lin and Elma with lightning bolts from his arse, "GRAA!" he struck both of them with his wings.

"AH!"  
"DWAH!" both Elma and Lin ejected before their Skells exploded, landing near Doug.

"Damn... It's only Private now..." Doug looked to the lone fighter jet in the sky.

"Private Prague, be careful..." Elma muttered, "At least wait for him to come hear our distress ca-"

Suddenly, a white Skell appeared and struck Abatheus with a white laser pulse.

"It's him!" Lin shook Elma's arm, "It's him, he's here!"

"Took you long enough..." Elma smiled, "We found the Lifehold, just like you wanted."

The White Skell waved at her, then attack Abatheus in a one on one battle with the Scourge.

"Private, our friend has the air now!" Doug cheered, "You can go try to secure the Lifehold!" he informed.

"Roger th- AGH!" Private Prague's jet was hit by the dragon's spiked tail and sent crashing into the canyon wall, causing a large explosion that blinded the four on the ground.

"Private!" Lin cried as the burning mess fell to the canyon floor, "Elma! He's..."

"No... he's not..." Elma held Lin back, "Trust me..."

"Look." Irina, who had arrived, pointed up to the sky, where the White Skell had extended a large plasma sword up to the sky, then cut Abatheus's head off in one strong swipe.

"We did it..." Doug sighed in relief as the Scourge's body fell to the ground, "That's Harrier Style!" he gave a thumbs up and a big Texas grin.

"I didn't know he got that new Orion XV-17..." Lin muttered as she saw the Skell descend, " Wow..."

"Time to get us a Lifehold..." Elma muttered as she saw some helicopters fly over head, escorted by an entire squadron of Skells, "But we have to help him who made this possible." she looked at the jet wreckage...

 **0000000**

REROUTE ALTERNATE POWER

REBOOT PROGRAM: S.W.O.R.D

COMMAND: SUCCESS  
PROGRAM ACTIVATE: U.N VERSION 2.1- PRAGUE

ERROR: COULD NOT FULLY LOAD MEMORY REPRESSOR PROGRAM 'FNL WSH'

ESTIMATED DURATION FOR PROGRAM RUNTIME IS 5 MINUTES  
CONNECTING TO RIGHT ARM: CONNECTION SUCCESS

CONNECTING TO LEFT ARM: CONNECTION SUCCESS

CONNECTING TO UP ABD: CONNECTION SUCCESS

CONNECTING TO LOW ABD: CONNECTION SUCCESS

CONNECTING TO RIGHT LEG: CONNECTION SUCCESS  
CONNECTING TO LEFT LEG: CONNECTION SUCCESS

CONNECTING TO COS: CONNECTION SUCCESS  
ENERGY OUTPUT: GREEN  
CHASSIS STATUS: GREEN

READY FOR OPERATIONS

Private Prague's eyes shot open and scanned his surroundings, seeing he was now inside what appeared to be a laboratory.

"Welcome back." Elma smiled as she looked at the man in the blue helmet, "We missed you, Prague."

"What... happened?" Prague groaned as he looked at his hand, "Huh!? What?!" he yelled when he saw his arm was completely robotic, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"We were meaning to tell you sooner or later, man." Doug sighed, "It's going to be a truth punch..."

"What is the meaning of this!? Prague looked at his completely robotic body, "I am a soldier! Why am I like this!? This is not funny!" he growled.

"Prague..." Elma mumbled, "When the capsule carrying you crashed... we were notified by the onboard AI to execute a Memory Repression program." she informed, "With that program, we were told, would keep you from finding out the truth and give you the most human like character for... an android." she said, "You are an android sent from the United Nations as a protector of the human colonies in the extraterrestrial theatre."

"But... SWORD..." Prague mumbled, "And training... at the academy back on Earth."

"Created by the U.N AI to give you a human personality." Lin responded, "To tell you the truth, it worked... we couldn't tell you from a regular person at first."

"I told you you had much potential." Gwin nodded, "Once you go 100% android, you'll be incredibly powerful!" he cheered.

"That's one of the reasons we didn't want to inform you." Irina muttered, "The higher ups were still iffy about you when you came... worried that you would somehow become a threat..."

"We have 2 minutes." Doug looked at his holodev, "Until the android personality takes over."

"What-" Private Prague stammered, "What's going to happen to me then!? Will I remember you all? And Larry? And that girl at the cafe that breaks all that stuff?" he asked.

"We don't know." Lin sighed, "It's a huge leap in the dark... kind of like death..." she muttered.

"That escalated quickly." Gwin grumbled, "Cheer up!" he told Private Prague, "Maybe you will remember us, and you could be fully integrated back to NLA in no time!" he smiled.

"Thanks to you we found the Lifehold." Irina smiled for what seemed to be a long time, "And I got Gwin back..." she nodded.

"You may not remember this, but Thank you." Elma smiled softly, "Thank you from everyone in New Los Angeles... You certainly have served this city well, Private, even if you were kind of very odd at first..." she chuckled, "But even with your flaws, you have become a fine soldier and ally."

"You are definitely Harrier material." Doug grinned, "Thanks, man... Really, you gave us everything back! And that's Harrier Style!" he gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks so very much, Prague!" Lin jumped up and down, "I can't wait to see what you'll become now... will you let me see how you're made?" she asked, "maybe I can remake the pro-" she stopped when Elma glared at her.

"Thanks, Prague." Gwin nodded, "Hopefully we'll be friends again this time around... I've always believe in you!" he clapped.

"Huh..." Private Prague sighed, "Well, I just want to say that you all have been the be-"

EXECUTING BACK UP PROGRAM: U.N 1024

LOADING

The allies looked down as Private Prague entered a comatose state, all of them extremely anxious and fearful of what was to come.

"Do you think..." Lin stopped, "I just wish he'll be back to normal..."

"I'm going to miss the guy." Doug sighed as he kicked the dust, "He was definitely a proto-Harrier."

LOADING  
PROGRAM EXECUTION COMPLETED  
POWERING UP

Private Prague's eyes shot open once more, this time more calculated and aware, causing the allies to feel uneasy.

"My name is Augustus Prague #0001." Private Prague spoke, "I am a Kumarov Model V2 Android. My other previous recorded names have been: Sergeant Prague, Mr. Prague, Dr. Prague, and Private Prague... Please refer to one of these for a following personality type." he informed.

"Private Prague." Elma responded, causing the android to turn to her as she crossed her fingers.

"Private Prague recognized." Prague answered, "Loading profile... Loading... Error, Profile corrupted, would you like me to recover the personality?" he asked.

"YES!" the four humans responded with much emphasis.

"Affirmative." Prague looked off into space, "Recovering Personality: Private Prague..." he went silent for a few moments, causing more tension to rise, "I have some information to share with you." he spoke out of the blue.

"What is it?" Lin asked lowly, "What is it, Private?"

"Personality Recovery was successful up to the 30% mark." Prague spoke, "Would you like me to base off this recovered data or delete it and choose another?" he asked.

"Aghh..." Doug groaned, "How much would 30% cover, would it be enough so we can relate?!"

"I say we should go with it." Irina muttered, "Even the smallest amount would still make Private Prague unique." she informed.

"That is true." Elma nodded, "Very well, base off that 30%, Private Prague." she told the android.

"Affirmative." Prague responded, "Using 30% of Profile... Adding Augustus Prague Profile #0001.." he stared into the blue, "Personality loaded..." he went silent, then looked at Elma. "You are Colonel Elma of BLADE Operations." he said and smiled, "Hello."

"It's something." Elma smiled and hugged the man, who stood up and returned the action.

"Private, you're back!" Doug cheered, "Well, a part of you at least..."

"Affirmative, Doug." Private Prague looked at him, "Harrier General of BLADE Operations... Apologies for dropping that reloaded rifle."

"You remember that!?" Doug laughed, "Oh... sweet relief!" he patted the android in the back.

"You two are... Mr. and Mrs. Gwin." Private Prague told as he looked at Gwin and Irina, only to put on a sly smirk after.

"You still got it." Irina smiled, "I'm surprised that still stuck behind..."

"Welcome back, Private Prague!" Gwin cheered, "Want to head to the baths now?" he asked.

"Negative, location of Baths is unknown." Private Prague responded, "Upload most recent map for locations update."

"There's the android in him..." Lin muttered, "Say, Prague... want to be my boyfriend?" she asked coyly.

"Negative." Private Prague responded, "I was built to look like a 30 year old adult human male... Information of human relationships frowns upon such union of child female-adult male." he informed, "In other words... Don't try to lure me into possible pedophilia convictions." he chuckled.

"That's Private, alright." Elma chuckled, "Say, Private, you want to join in on the fun? New LA is celebrating after what you helped do."

"Define... Fun." Private Prague asked, "Fun is a relative turn in my programming..." he muttered.

"Just come with us, metalhead." Doug chuckled and pushed him off, "Come on guys! Drinks on me!" he cheered.

"Alright!" the others cheered as they walked off.

"Cocoa for me, right?" Lin blurted out before the doors shut behind them...

* * *

 **SM'S TIEM:**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also I'm still waiting for someone to catch theHALO joke in Chapter 8.**

 **Please Review!**


	11. Cool Down Time

_**A Special Late Night Premier of Part II of SuperMastour's**_

 _ **Xenoblade X Satire-**_

 **Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Cool Down Time**

* * *

"There we go." Doug muttered as he got some rays, "Everything is a lot calmer now that Apatheus is gone..." he noted the fact that some nearby usually hostile Forfexes were now peacefully sifting through the sand a few meters away from them.

"The astral bond that binds every living thing in Mira must have been affected by the dragon's hostility." Lao informed as he made a sand castle with Lin, "Perhaps removing the Scourge has eased the overall hostility of creatures on the planet."

"Enough with the Buddhist mumbo-jumbo." Doug chuckled as he sat up and removed his sunglasses, then saw a beach ball head straight for him.

"Doug!" Gwin yelled when the ball hit his ally on the forehead, "Agh... Sorry about that, man." he sighed when he saw the ball roll back on the sand.

"You should learn how to catch." Irina scoffed, "So, was that point or not?" she asked Gwin.

"Negative." Private Prague, who was sitting on the beach nearby, told her, "It fell out of the area labeled as Out of Bounds... Nice try though." he smirked when he grabbed the ball and threw it back out.

"Is Elma coming late again?" Doug asked Lin, "Or is she taking a break with pal?" he poured himself some lemonade inside his glass.

"She's taking a break with him." Lin hummed as she patted down a tower, "It's so cute now that they don't have anything to worry about... oh... and the baby." she sighed, "I can't wait to see him!" she squealed.

"She's six months now, no?" Lao asked the excited girl, "Wow... It's been that long..." he finished constructing an entrance gate.

"Negative." Private Prague told Lao, "Elma's conception and pregnancy have a combined time of 7 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days." he informed as he kept watch on Gwin and Irina's little game.

"Whatever." Lao mumbled as he finished the moat, "Just one last thing, Lin." he pulled out a small flag from his pocket, then planted it at the top of the tallest tower.

"Ta-Da!" Lin exclaimed, "Castle Linenstein!" she proudly showed her creation to the world.

"Krush krush krush krush.." a Forfex wandered too close and sifted the sand, then sidestepped until reaching 'Castle Linenstein' and destroyed it in it's search for food.

"Awwww..." Lin groaned as the Forfex continued sifting away, "Now we have to build another one."

"Yep..." Lao sighed, "Lin, can I take a break now, we've been building sandcastles for 2 hours..." he pointed to all the uncompleted or washed up castles behind him.

"Yeah, my butt is really hot now." Lin muttered as she stood up, "What do we do now, Lao?" she asked as the man went to sit down next to Doug.

"Just relax." Lao muttered as he laid on the beach chair, "Let the waves soothe your soul..." he sighed as he heard the soft waves slide up and down on the beach.

"I'm going to see if I can build a sandskell." Lin exclaimed as she grabbed her bucket and shovel and ran off to the beach, "Prague, you want to help?" she called out to the android.

"Affirmative." Private Prague stood up and walked towards the small girl, kneeling once he reached her, "For the greatest results in building a sandskell, I recommend using a mixture of sand with 16 ounces of water."

"I want to build the Guardian Deity." Lin said as she started piling up sand, making a little mound as her base.

"That will not be possible." Prague informed, "The Guardian Deity has unattached arms that cannot be emulated via sand... nice try though." he chuckled.

"You're right..." Lin grumbled as she put down her shovel, "Say... Prague... can you act as a metal detector?" she asked and stood.

"I can detect metallic objects in a 10 foot radius." Prague responded, "For defensive reasons... like right now Doug has his Fulmine hidden inside his trunks." he informed her.

"Cool, let's see what we can find!" Lin jumped up, "Maybe we can find something cool on this planet!" she grabbed the android's hand and started to walk off.

"That was a good game." Irina wiped the sweat off her brow as the two walked back to the beach, "But it was mine to win anyways."

"You did so good, Irina!" Gwin nodded, "You're amazing at everything!" he clapped.

"Let him off the leash already." Doug chuckled, "Here, Gwin, have a bone..." he joked.

"I told you I will not do that." Prague stormed back towards them, "It is not allowed, it is nasty!' he grimaced.

"Come on, that's not fair!" Lin pouted, "I just wanted to see how a Forfex reacted if you spat on it!" she said.

"That's not nice, Lin." Lao shook his head, "We must respect nature, can't you see it has all become peaceful again? Why start another conflict?"

"Without hostile indigens, I don't have to do anything." Doug sighed as he refilled his glass, "Harriers no longer have a call to arms in a peaceful world."

"Neither do Interceptors." Gwin groaned, "I liked the adventures Irina and I took to distant lands to defend our race." he grinned.

"I miss them." Irina muttered, "I miss yelling at Gwin... and fighting by his side." she smiled.

"Get a room!" Lin grumbled and blew a raspberry, "We don't want to see that here." she crossed her arms.

"I find it intriguing that you love the relationship between Elma and her partner fascinating but dislike the relationship between Gwin and Irina." Prague muttered, "This is a perfect relationship... just read the strategy guide." he informed.

"Though everyone knows Irina wears the pants in this little match up." Doug joked about Gwin's rather submissive position, "If I had a partner, I would wear the pants 24/7 no questions asked." he pointed up to the sky, "That's Harrier Style!"

"Probably why you don't have a partner." Irina scoffed, "With that attitude, the best partner for you is a Tyrant." she smirked, "Plus, Gwin and I are just friends... I like to call it a Platoonic Relationship." she joked.

"Ha ha..." Doug rolled his eyes, "I don't need one just yet, until I finish my service with the Harriers I will not look around." he muttered, then noticed a Skell land nearby.

"That must be Elma." Lin looked at the familiar robot and then the familiar pilot.

"Hello, everyone." Elma stepped out in Formal Wear, her high heels sinking into the sand just slightly. Her bright pink coat shone in the sun and rose like a smooth hill around the lower abdomen area. "Lin, I brought your little friend." she said and looked at Tatsu, who had hitched a ride with her.

"Linly! Linly!" Tatsu ran to her, "Linly take Tatsu to build sandcastle!" he jumped up and down.

"Later, ok?" Lin nodded, then walked to Elma, "So... how's the cute little baby doing?" she knelt in front of her and listened to her stomach.

"Now now, is that a way you should greet a colonel?" Elma softly chuckled, causing Lin to back off, "It's almost time." she sighed.

"That is debatable." Prague spoke, "According to my estimates you have 1 month, 3 weeks, and 2 days left until birth. However, the concept of 'almost time' is relative so it could be it." he nodded.

"Just shut up with your calculation crap." Irina grunted as she walked up to Elma, "Colonel, I'm so happy for you! I hope both of you will be happy." she nodded.

"Look!" Lin pointed to the sea, where large whale-like creatures came up to breathe, spewing out a blast of misty water, "Wow! That's amazing." she smiled as a huge tail came up and made the waters part.

"If- Ah..." Elma groaned as she held her stomach, "Ahh... Ahhh.." she started to sit down.

"Oh my!" Irina gasped, "Elma, are you ok!?" she entered a panic, "Is it-"

"I'm fine..." Elma muttered as she took a seat next to Doug, "It's just... wow..." she sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"You had us worried there, Elma." Gwin chuckled weakly, "If it had been labor, I might have just ran in terror."

"I wouldn't know what to do too." Doug rubbed the back of his head, "Unfortunately, being a midwife is not Harrier Style." he chortled.

"It was just a little kick, was all." Elma muttered, "I can still fight a Tyrant or two." she joked and stood up with some difficulty.

"I wouldn't suggest you do that." Lao shook his head, "Any extra stress may just hurt you and the child." he informed.

"She can't really do that." Private Prague said, "All humans are banned from attacking indigens except in self-defense, seeing the have become very pacifistic to our presence."

"The Astral Connection Network has finally accepted us." Lao spoke, "We are now one with the Miran ecosystem..."

"If they have accepted humans, would they accept Prague?" Lin asked, "He is not a human-"

"Come on now, Lin." Gwin crossed his arms, "Prague is as human as all of us." he argued.

"Negative." Prague spoke apathetically, "I was only designed to emulate the human being, not become his replacement, as written in Code 0001 of the United Nations Robotics and Cybernetics Guidelines."

"I miss the old Prague..." Irina rubbed her temples in frustration, "The other one was dumber and I could tell him to stop being an idiot... but this one... ugh." she groaned.

"Now now, Irina..." Private Prague patted her back, "We can't all be smart." he gave a smug grin.

 **0000000**

Private Prague stood next to Elma, then took a long glance at her and her enlarged lower abdomen.

"Is there something you want, Prague?" Elma asked the android quite insecurely, "Yes, I am pregnant if that's what you're asking."

"To be truthful, Elma." Private Prague looked up to her face, "I always saw you as possibly someone who would enjoy the company of females more than males."

"Me?" Elma asked in shock, "Me a les- Ha! Where'd you get that idea from?" she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Well it seems a few people had the idea, and I ran it through some statistics." Private Prague responded, "You have a 19% chance of choosing a partner from the same s-" he stopped when Irina hit the beach ball his way.

"It's not like anyone really thought of that." Elma mumbled, then looked at the reader with worried eyes, "Right? Right?"

* * *

 **SM'S TIME-**

 **I finally acknowledged the existence of other XBX fanfics and read a majority of them (that last tidbit is a testament to that), well, there's only like a dozen. Man you guys are good, let's make this fanbase the hottest new one there is! I am activating overdrive! Get ready for two hot new chapters tomorrow! Who's with me!?**

 **Hope you have enjoyed this special premier, please review and enjoy!  
Have a blessed day!**


	12. Linly Nightmares

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K  
Chapter 12**

 **Linly Nightmares**

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Private Prague grumbled as Lin laid her head on his shoulder, both were illuminated by the TV that kept the dark barracks lit up.

"I'm tired..." Lin yawned, "This movie is boring." she grumbled as she watched some events on the screen.

"As I search through my memory cards, I do not recollect asking you to stay here with me." Prague growled, "Now if you want to leave, do so... In fact, go... You're making me uncomfortable." he tried to move Lin's head.

"Come on, Prague." Lin returned to her position, "I'm cold..." she snuggled up.

"And I'm cold..." Private Prague adjusted his internal temperature, "My coolant has been leaking lately..." he muttered as his skin started to turn crusty and pale.

"Mmm..." Lin grumbled in discomfort as a chilly cold started to affect her head, "What? Why is it so cold!?" she growled and sat up, "Why are you so cold!?"

"Must be the coolant.." Private Prague continued to watch the TV, "This movie has several errors in filming, and few in editing." he saw the movie frame by frame due to his augmented vision.

"You know, your model is only 14 years old." Lin mumbled, "So if you do the math..."

"Get away from me, child!" Private Prague yelled and stood up, causing the lights to come on and Elma to come out of her room.

"What is going on?" Elma groaned as she rubbed her eyes, then looked at the Private, "Private... what's with all the yelling?" she asked.

"I am having extremely trying times with this girl." Private Prague pointed at Lin, "I suggest immediate discipline or I will have to execute a defense protocol." he extended his arms and made his fists ball up.

"What are you doing, Lin?" Elma sighed, "Why are you bothering the Private?"

"She is trying to enter an irregular relationship with me." Private Prague locked on to Lin, "A quick scan of such joining revealed several anomalies. It's odd and gross!" he growled.

"Lin... if Prague tells you to leave him alone, do it." Elma ordered, "It's also odd... why would you get so attached to a robot?" she asked.

"I have no available partner, there's literally no kids here." Lin groaned, "Plus, he is fourte-"

"That is not true, I am a 30 year old Private in the U.N Peacekeeping Forces!" Private Prague yelled, "Leave me alone, girl!" he stepped back.

"Leave him alone, Lin." Elma sternly rebuked the girl, "This has gone far enough... If I keep hearing about these little girl crushes and advances, I will speak to the Outfitter General and make him cut your hours."

"Fine..." Lin sighed, "Come, Tatsu." she called to her sleeping friend, "Let's go to bed." she picked him up and walked off.

"I'm sorry about all this..." Elma mumbled, "She's... just very impressionable... doesn't know any better." she huffed a bit of air.

"I understand." Private Prague nodded, "I looked up her background... I nearly have all the BLADE files uploaded to my system." he informed, "So I know about everyone and everything in NLA... I understand her situation up to a point, over that point I'm totally creeped out!" he grimaced.

"Glad we could reach a conclusion." Elma muttered, "Ah... I should be getting all the sleep I could get..." she looked at her belly, "Especially now."

"Apologies for waking you up." Private Prague told her, "Question, when is the father coming home?"

"You can say his name." Elma chuckled, "No need for formalities now... But he should be home tomorrow." she sighed and started to walk off.

"Alright, I'll see if he needs my help then." Private Prague muttered and walked up to a metal pedestal, where he plugged up to the wall.

"Good night..." Elma mumbled as she turned off the lights and went back to bed.

0000000

"Prague!" a voice screamed, making the android's eyes shoot open and instantly scan its surroundings with alert.

Out ran Lin, trembling and terrified, and locked on to the man, embracing him and crying in his arms.

"I do not understand the situation." Prague looked around and extended his arm, "Is there an emergency!? What is going on!?"

"I... had a nightmare..." Lin cried, "It was horrible!" she bawled and fell on her knees.

"Please be quiet, Elma is trying to rest." Private Prague knelt down in front of her, "But I cannot compute the probability of a subconscious fantasy causing such conscious trauma." he said, "Tell me what is the meaning of this.."

"It was horrible..." Lin muttered, "I... was making all of you test some Skells I made, and when everything seemed right, they all exploded in a ball of flames!" she yelled, "I had to watch the flesh melt off your bones while you all screamed."

"Uh..." Private Prague mumbled, "If I can use previous interpretations of dreams I found out that dreaming close ones in a terrible calamity either means something bad is coming or that you fear greatly for them and thus you actually care." he informed, "But I could take the Freudian approach and interpret the fire as your undying sexual attraction for your dad." he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"This isn't funny!" Lin pouted, "It was horrible! I'm so horrified!" she cried and wiped her tears.

"Apologies." Private Prague sighed and patted her head, "If only I was given a comforting and counseling program... The best I can give you is cheesy jokes from my Private Prague Personality and cold hard facts and information from my android personality." he shook his head, "I can tell you that the very reality of nightmares is just a subconscious illusion with no physical effect on reality. Plus, with your skill the likelihood of such a freakish accident is about... 1.21367 percent, rounded of course."

"That's still a chance." Lin muttered, "Still a chance you all could die like that!" she exclaimed, but then quieted down, "I am just... just troubled is all."

"I'm glad we could reach a consensus, but you should really rest now." Private Prague stood, "Plus, the chances of waking up Elma now are very high, and with her condition she needs her rest."

"I know." Lin stood as well, "I'm sure that will never happen, such as you said- it has no effect here." she smiled softly, "Thank you, Prague." she nodded and walked off, shutting down the lights as she exited.

"Dreams..." Private Prague muttered as he plugged himself back up, "The ability to create vivid imaginative interactions during unconscious periods is something alien to my processor capacity-" he stopped when Lin came back.

"Prague, what if-"

"Do not worry about the future, it is alright." Prague told her, "A better picture we can find." he informed as he closed his eyes.

"Alright." Lin nodded and walked off once more.

 **0000000**

"What are you doing here?" Elma asked when Prague appeared in the Test Hangar, "I thought you were helping Lao out find a damaged probe with your Android capabilities." she said.

"I came to see if Lin was performing at optimum levels." Prague responded rather mechanically.

"You mean if she's alright?" Elma chuckled at the odd use of words, "Sure, she's doing what she loves." she looked at Lin typing into a console, which was wired up to a large gray Skell.

"It is good then... seeing that." Private Prague nodded, "Good, good."

"Are you checking up on her?" Elma asked, "That's kind of sweet, you're like her father or something."

"Really?" Private Prague muttered, then scanned Lin, "I do not see it, we share no noticeable heritable t-"

"It's a figure of speech." Elma interrupted, "That means you watch out for her and protect her- even you two have your quarrels." she said, "I think Lin needs that figure right now to be honest."

"I believe the Paternal Program has not been uploaded in me, but an upda-"

"I liked you more when you acted like a real person." Elma grunted and crossed her arms.

"I am only meant to emulate the human-"

"Enough." Elma shook her head, "It seems you may still need to learn a bit more, or maybe the Private Prague in you has not woken up... seeing this is quite early in the morning." she chuckled.

Private Prague sighed as he looked at Elma, then at Lin, then at the ground in concern...


	13. Guilty by Association

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Guilty by Association**

* * *

"Hreph!" Doug growled as he lifted up an incredibly large barbel with his muscular arms, "35! 36!" he repeated the action, huffing air and sweating each time.

"Go Doug!" some nearby Harrier girls wooed and cheered as the other Harrier men nearby tired and stopped lifting their weights.

"He's incredible." Gwin muttered as he saw that Doug was still lifting, "I bet he's like, 80% muscle." he told Irina.

"I bet he's 90% percent hot gas." Irina scoffed as Doug was the last one left, and finally stopped to receive his victory.

"Damn, Doug, you're the meanest Harrier around!" one of the Harrier guys said as Doug stood up, "No one can beat you, you should join the NLA games!" he said.

"Nah, I still have a duty with BLADE." Doug shrugged the idea off, "Plus, an indigen can attack an any hour! It is my duty to fight them off!" he pointed to the sky.

"Ah, Doug." Private Prague stepped through the small crowd and walked up to the Harrier, "Elma was looking for you-" he looked at the sweaty man.

"Ah, right, the update." Doug nodded, "I'll be there, just been liftin' is all." he pointed to the workout station behind him.

"Doug's the strongest in NLA!" a Harrier girl told the UN Soldier, "He beats everyone every time!"

"In lifting large pieces of steel?" Private Prague walked up to the barbel, "Hmm..." he grabbed it and picked it up with one hand.

"Agh..." Doug stammered as he saw Prague effortlessly pick up the weights that had caused him much strain, "H-"

"He's an android, idiot." Irina commented, "He's augmented beyond human capabilities. You may be all muscle, but no brain." she chuckled as all the Harriers and Gwin stood dumbfounded by the sight.

0000000

"So I have it understood that Doug is in with the Colonel right now?" Lao asked Gwin as he inspected the latter's Skell, "And is Irina with them?" he asked as he grabbed a flashlight.

"No." Gwin responded as he helped by looking at the back of the robot, "She's out trying to fix a broken probe with Prague." he muttered as he saw a small leak in a pipe.

"I only ask because she's usually the one that helps you inspect your Skell." Lao came out of the cockpit and looked at Gwin, "Well, you got nothing major, except a leak in the coolant but that's it." he looked at his holodev.

"I got it." Gwin climbed down from the Skell's back, then sighed, "Lao..." he huffed some air, "I'm worried about something, let's talk Heart-to-Heart."

"Doesn't he always do that?" Lao chuckled, "Though he's probably with Elma and Doug right now, but anyways, what do you need?"

"Irina is with Prague..." Gwin muttered uneasily, "But... Well, they are going to Tuskanooga Mountain to inspect that broken probe..." he tried to reassure himself.

"That's strange..." Lao mumbled.

"What?" Gwin asked with concern.

"The Tuskanooga Mountain..." Lao gasped, "Has no Probes..."

The two men became horrified, especially Gwin, who had a face of extreme shock.

"As I was saying, Irina." Private Prague's voice sounded, and the two bodies walked down the alley, "To-"

"Hold up." Irina interrupted him, then looked at Gwin and Lao, "So, shining up that _Thunderbolt_ I see." she looked at the Skell, "Good job, Gwin."

"Thank you..." Gwin mumbled, "Irina-" he stopped when the woman was suddenly distracted by her team and thus left.

"Irina doesn't like to stay conversing." Private Prague shook his head, "That's what I've noticed via interactions with-" he paused when Gwin grabbed his collar.

"What were you doing with Irina!?" Gwin growled and shook Prague, stunning Lao, "Look here you tin can! If you dare touched her in any inappropriate manner I will cut you open and spill your gooey protein filled insides on the ground!"

"Gwin, cease and desist." Prague responded calmly, "Stop, man! I am your friend!" he added.

"Hargh!" Gwin dropped him on the ground, "What exactly did you do with Irina, you bucket of bolts..." he growled.

"Let me explain, Gwin." Private Prague answered, "Irina and I were just talking about certain affairs about NLA, nothing of worth to you." he chuckled, "And rest assured I lack the reproductive organs to engage in inappropriate touching."

"You- What?" Gwin fumbled, "Whatever... are... you sure you didn't do anything with Irina?" he questioned.

"Not anything that would qualify as out-of-the-ordinary when dealing with her." Private Prague responded, "Just a small talk, and I do mean a small talk." he opened his eyes to add emphasis.

"Hm... Very well." Gwin exhaled a bit of air, "I trust you because I know you're a good guy, plus, I don't think robots can lie." he nodded his head.

"I am meant to emulate the human person." Private Prague responded, "But I'm glad we could reach an understanding... Anyways, here comes irina." he looked as the peppered hair woman arrived.

"What's this about?" Irina asked as Gwin looked at her, "Are you done with fixing up your Skell?"

"It was just a leak was all." Lao muttered as he threw a rag at a desk, "I'll be off now." he walked off to the Pathfinders barracks nearby.

"Y-Yeah!" Gwin nodded and rubbed the back of his head, "Irina, I'm glad you came back safe from the broken probe incident." he added.

"Thanks..." Irina said unsurely as she looked at Private Prague.

 **00(Earlier that Day...)00**

"You're wondering why I called you here today..." Irina muttered as she and Private Prague walked up a trail that led to the summit of the relatively small Mount Tuskanooga.

"I would make possible guesses or predictions." Private Prague looked at a nearby shrub, "But even my computational knowledge engine running at maximum efficiency could not tap deep into the female mind."

"Ha ha..." Irina rolled her eyes, "Look, I know both of us are straight to the point people now, especially you with your robotic antics." she explained, "So I know I will not get a half-assed, stupid man answer from you..." she glared at him, "How do I look?" she asked.

"I don't understand-" Private Prague paused when Irina slapped him, though he did not move.

"Argh..." Irina growled in pain when she struck the metal composition of the android, "Damn..." she shook her hand, then sucked up the pain, "How do I look like in appearance? Like... am I?"

"I understand now." Private Prague nodded, "But that is such a relative term, 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder' after all, and from my most probable theory, Gwin is not one with great vision."

"So you're saying there's a chance?" Irina responded, "That h- Hey..." she finally caught the subtle insult, "Are you calling me ugly!?" she yelled.

"No." Private Prague answered, "Remember, I'm a realist." he explained.

"Hmph." Irina grunted, "I just wish to know if he returns my feelings." she looked up to the sky, "Don't you have some form of scanning thing for that?" she asked.

"I can only make theories and hypotheses on these matters." Private Prague muttered, "Unless you want to use half-assed Private Prague profile to answer for you." he chuckled.

"Do it, tell me as a human and not a machine." Irina ordered him.

"Well, if you ask my honest opinion." Private Prague spoke, "You do not know how bad Gwin wants you, like his bed is practically ready for you to be on it-"

"Shut up!" Irina growled, "That's way too fast! Plus, I am a decent, respectable, woman who will not dare defile herself!" she showed her hand, which had a ring on it.

"A purity ring..." Private Prague scanned it, "You managed to keep it?" he joked, getting an evil scowl from Irina...

* * *

 **SM's Time-**

 **Sorry for putting this a day late even though I said something in the last chapter... I was quite busy, please forgive me!**

 **Anywho, GwinXIrina has got to be my OTP in XBX, so anyone who disagrees can fight me! Jk, but it is a nice one.**

 **Please Review, and thanks to all those who have favorited, followed, reviewed and read!  
Have a blessed day!**


	14. Deep Fried Doug

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Deep Fried Doug**

* * *

Lin softly hummed as she grabbed a nearby bottle of corn oil from the a drawer, then also grabbed a box of salt with her other hand. The young girl set the items down on the shelf and looked at a piece of chicken that was laying on a cutting board.

"Ah, is Linly cooking bird today?" Tatsu hopped up to the counter, "Tatsu thinks Linly will make absolutely wonderful poultry!"

"Chicken is my specialty!" Lin winked at him as she poured some oil in a heating pan, "Now, should I use chili sauce or just fry it?" she asked.

At that moment, Private Prague had walked in with Elma and Doug, all three conversing about what seemed to be a road building project.

"Hm..." Elma stopped when she caught a whiff of the food, "What are you cooking there, Lin?' she asked the young girl.

"I'm deciding on it now." Lin responded, "Hm... I'll just make it fried." she muttered and placed the chicken breast in some wheat.

"Whatever you make is delicious, Lin." Doug's mouth watered at the thought of food, "Say, are you going to stay, Prague?" he asked the android.

"Negative, I do not need sustenance now that I am at full android operations." Private Prague responded, "Sorry for the rejection, but I don't need to eat."

"It's fine." Lin sighed as she beat the breast, "I'll have you guys, right?" she asked Tatsu and Elma.

"Tatsu is fine with whatever Linly makes!" Tatsu nodded and flailed his ears.

"Well, I shouldn't be eating such greasy foods now that I'm almost about to deliver." Elma responded, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass it down, Lin."

"I understand." Lin told her, "I'll make you some salad!" she grinned.

"Thanks." Elma smiled softly, "Private, will you join us for at least the conversation?" she asked him.

"Very well." Private Prague answered, "I will stay, given I have nothing to do." he chuckled and sat down on one of the sofas.

0000000

"Ah..." Doug patted his stomach as he moaned in satisfaction, "That was 5 stars! Excellent!" he complimented the food he had just ate.

"That one came out better than last time." Lin commented, "Maybe because I used 14 herbs and spices." she chuckled, "I usually only use 11."

"A simple composition scan reveals all the ingredients used." Private Prague looked at Doug's empty plate, "But we don't really need to reveal your secret recipe now..." he laughed.

"I hope not." Lin giggled, "Oh, Prague, thank you for showing me the recipe." she said.

"Wait, you showed her how to cook this?" Elma asked in surprise, "Private Prague, I didn't know you knew how to cook!"

"I am designed to emulate the human being." Prague pridefully said, "But no, I don't cook, I have Lin do that for me."

"Linly did not know how to make this bird?" Tatsu gasped, "Linly lie to Tatsu?"

"I didn't say I knew how to." Lin defended herself, "Plus, I didn't see you complain while you were eating it."

"Who could?" Doug chortled, "Damn, Prague, you have a mean cooking skill hidden in that metal hull." he nodded in acceptance.

"I only use my vast database to search up recipes for foods." Private Prague shrugged off the compliment, "But thank you anyways, perhaps I may not conquer NLA via diplomacy, but by stomach." he joked.

"You would certainly win then." Elma chuckled, "Ever since we got the Lifehold restaurants have been booming like crazy, especially Army Pizza." she informed.

"Ooh, I love Army Pizza." Lin blurted, "That pizza is the best pizza ever!"

"Well... It's the only pizza." Private Prague muttered, "I had just passed by there this morning and saw Gwin and Irina inside." he notified.

"Well, I guess Gwin is giving Irina the Deluxe Sausage, if you know what I m-" Doug was smacked by Elma, who growled and shook her head in disgust.

"What do you mean by that, Doug?" Lin asked, causing all the adults to clear their throats and look around awkwardly.

"What Doug means by 'Deluxe Sausage'." Prague started to explain in his robotic matter-of-fact voice, "Is actually a euphemism for combat advice in order to help her better her skills in the battlefield."

"Thank you, Private." Elma sighed in relief, "Yes, Lin, that's what it means."

"Yeh, better her skills in the battlefield." Doug wiggled his eyebrows, "If you know what I mean..." he gave a sly smirk, much to the chagrin of Elma.

0000000

"Alright, let's see here." Lao conversed with Elma and Prague as the three looked at a holographic map in the Pathfinders Barracks, "Here's where we last placed the probe..." he pointed to a spot on the map.

"And you're guessing volcanic activity either moved it or completely destroyed it." Elma muttered as she looked at the missing signal, "Are you sure it is still there?"

"Analyzing the terrain with information from nearby probes yields that there is a 57.2301 percent chance that the probe was just moved." Prague informed as he gathered intel, "However, playing the large nearby rifts gives an new disruption to this probability."

"Well, I already sent Irina and Gwin's team to get it." Lao muttered, "So if it's not there... well, I'll take the blame for it... and Irina's rage." he looked down and chuckled.

"Such a sacrificial lamb." Elma laughed, "Now, we should reconsider putting the pro-"

"So, Gwin took Irina to Cauldros..." a voice muttered, and Doug walked in, "I guess he wants to get a little hot with her, if you know what I mean." he grinned.

"Uh..." Lao muttered in confusion.

"Ugh..." Elma groaned and shook her head.

0000000

"So you're telling me the man in the mirror was actually the father all along?" Elma spoke on her holodev, "So must have been an interesting movie, huh?" she asked.

After a brief pause of hearing what was said, the Colonel nodded and smiled.

"Yes, he's right here, he's not going anywhere." Elma grinned, "Except in a few weeks, when the doctor told me it will be time." she looked at her belly, "It looks like he almost wants to get out and meet his daddy."

A soft chuckle was heard on the other line.

"Well, I guess I should tell Lao to go watch it." Elma continued, "Too bad Irina or Gwin aren't interested, they have to teach some apprentice Interceptors when it shows." she said.

"Gwin is taking Irina to a class?" a familiar voice spoke, "I guess he's going to teach her a few things... if you know what I mean..."

"Doug! Grrr!" Elma yelled and stormed off.

 **0000000**

"Doug, what's gotten into you!?" Elma yelled at the Harrier, "What is it with all these lewd jokes about Irina and Gwin!? It's not funny!" she scolded the man.

"I found them funny." Doug responded, "Plus, you can't deny they haven't been seeing each other." he argued.

"That is not a fact! That is just idle speculation!" Elma said, "You shouldn't make such assumptions with your flawed, perverted, and incorrect way of thinking!"

"Come on, Elma." Doug sighed, "I'm just trying to not bore myself to death... Ever since everything went peaceful we Harriers had had nothing to do except escort missions, and even those we have to split with the Interceptors." he groaned.

"Well could your entertainment not be so... perverse?" Elma muttered, "Please, it's getting very annoying and you did it in front of a child too!"

"Fine..." Doug groaned, "I didn't like the jokes anyways..." he kicked the ground, "They're not Harrier Style at all." he shook his head, "Plus, Irina's like a lil' sister to me... I brought her up ever since we got here."

"No you did-"

"Shut up." Doug told Lin, who had just walked in, "Why would I want to hurt someone so close to me?"

"You heard him, Prague?" Lin said, "Why would you want to hurt someone so close to you with rejection of her feelings?" she aked.

"I heard 'Shut Up'." Prague grunted as he continued walking to the main console...


	15. Midwife Crisis

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Midwife Crisis**

* * *

The gang sat around eating a hearty meal outside the barista court, enjoying the bright morning sky in all of its brilliance.

"I'd like to propose this meal to Doug." Doug spoke, "Because, frankly, he's the one bailing out his skinflint friends by paying for it." he raised his glass.

"Ha ha..." Lao rolled his eyes and raised his cup.

"Relax, Doug, it's not like the bill is going to be super high." Gwin said, "You're lucky Tatsu stayed behind or then you'd have some real problems." he chuckled.

"I for one like the cappuccino they serve here." Irina commented, "No one quite makes it with this kind of kick except these guys." she looked at the smoking beverage.

"I can use magnetic vibration of my circuitry to emulate the effects of caffeine." Prague informed, "Though I don't like it, really." he said and looked at Elma, who was being oddly quiet.

"Mm.. chocolate..." Lin took a big sip of her mug, "I love this type... Thanks, Doug." she smiled.

"I wish you would treat me like this, Prague." Lin told Prague, "Prague? Prague?" she looked at the distracted android, "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" the others turned to the robot.

"I am sensing a high increase in heart beat rate." Private Prague informed as he started to scan every single member of the table.

"We all just drank caffeine, so..." Gwin mumbled, then looked at Prague stare at Elma.

"Ha... ha..." Elma panted softly, then started to become all sweaty, "Oh, were we doing something?" she asked normally, trying to calm the mood.

"What's wrong?" Lao asked the woman, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Elma started to have labored breathing, "Yeah... I just... need to take a seat." she said.

"But you're already sitting down..." Irina muttered as she looked at the Colonel.

0000000

"Are you sure you're ok, Elma?" Doug asked as he stood up, "Are you feeling well-"

"AH!" Elma gasped and yelled, "I... I... Ah!" she stood rapidly.

"What's going on!?" Lin asked and looked around, "Elma! Are you ok!?"

"I.. I... think he's coming!" Elma cried as she felt pain surge through her body.

"Large amounts of abdominal contractions." Private Prague notified, "A prelude-"

"I think my water just broke..." Elma informed as she looked at all of them.

"Holy... Roman... Empire..." Gwin stammered as he looked at his allies, all of them giving a blank stare back.

"OHMYGODWHATDOWEDO!?" Doug spat as he looked frantically at Elma, "Do you need some help!? Some towels-"

"Why would she need some towels, you imbecile!" Irina yelled at him, "Colonel! Look at me!" she said, "You're going to be fine! I'm calling an ambulance!" she pulled out her holodev.

"What do we do!?" Lao looked at Gwin and Doug, "I've never been trained at this situation!"

"Neither have I!" Gwin yelled as he looked at Elma suffer, "Do we like... get her a pack of ice or something!?"

"Prague!" Doug called out, "Help us out here!"

"Unknown experience identified." Private Prague looked at Elma, "Childbirth is not added to the database!" he yelled.

"Lin, please help her stand!" Irina said as she helped support Elma, from one shoulder, while Lin got the other.

"Ha... Ha..." Elma panted and wiped the sweat off her brow, "Ah... It... hurts!" she cried.

"If only I knew how to help her!" Lao groaned as he saw them wait, "Should I get my Skell!?"

"Yes! Yes Skell!" Doug nodded, "That will be quic-"

"No! No Skell!" Gwin interrupted, "That flight is too dangerous for Elma right now! She's not in a good state!"

"Trying to find a solution!" Private Prague analyzed the situation, "Insufficient Data for a worthy answer!" he yelled, "Systems overload! Automatic Power Shutdown!" he yelled and went limp.

"We just lost our smartest guy!" Doug yelled, "We're-"

"You idiots!" Irina roared at the guys, "Are you waiting for an invitation!? Hurry! Contact Nagi and Vandham, as well as th-" she stopped when the ambulance arrived, "Just contact him on the double!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Gwin saluted as the women boarded the ambulance, "Come on!" he pulled out his holodev.

"Come on, stupid phone!" Doug yelled as he tried to speed up by furiously tapping a button, "Argh!"

"Reboot commenced!" Private Prague awoke, "Found: Childbirth in Database, transfer update complete." he informed, "Where is Elma!?"

"They just left to the hospital!" Lao informed as he dialed Nagi on his Holodev, "We have to get on our way over there too!"

0000000

"Well well well." Vandham entered a hospital room, "I came as soon as I heard, where is she?" he asked the group already waiting for him.

"She's been taken inside." Irina informed, "We still haven't gotten the go ahead, but he has." she pointed to a hall which led deeper into the hospital.

"I can see the process from here." Private Prague looked at the wall, "Thanks to my gamma vision, I ca- Eh..." he grumbled and turned away, "Perhaps I don't wanna, really..."

"To think Elma would grow so fond of this planet that she would want to bear her offspring here." Nagi commented, "I guess this truly is our home now."

"It's not like we have much choice." Doug chuckled, "Unless Prague over here brought some capsules that could send us off into space."

"Hopefully this newcomer will be the first human to be a native of Mira, and the human assimilation into the astral connection will be be complete." Lao looked up to the sky, "But if that's it... then that means we will have to add Mira as a place of birth in all government documents." he muttered.

"What do you think they'll name the tike?" Vandham asked, "Whoever gets it dead on will receive a free drink on me." he said.

"Well, now we're talking!" Doug exclaimed, "How about... Mike?" he suggested.

"That's all you could think of, really?" Irina scoffed, "Such a plain name... How about Feliciano the All-Seeing? Or Luciel the Eternal? Or- Oh wait..." she mumbled, "Those are Tyrants..."

"I would say Leonidas." Lao pitched in, "Since I know Elma is into ancient Greeks and stuff... or what that him?" he pondered.

"I would like to say something German." Gwin mumbled, "Like Luther... Martin!" he exclaimed.

"I am scanning the database for popular male baby names." Private Prague muttered, "I have still yet to find one that stands out."

"I'm going with Luke." Nagi said, "I've heard Elma say many times how she liked that name..." he nodded.

 **0000000**

"Wow..." Irina muttered as she looked at the little baby wrapped in a blanket, "Is this really him?" she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"He's so beautiful!" Lin gasped, "Can I hold him!? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!" she jumped up and down.

"Wow, I never thought a child would be born on this hostile world." Lao commented, "But hopefully it will be for the better of humanity."

"Look at the little Harrier!" Doug clapped his hands and gave a thumbs up, "He looks like one already."

"Allow me to take vital Genetics information." Prague asked Elma, "It will not hurt your child."

"I believe the hospital will take care of that, Prague." Elma responded and looked at the man next to her, who was about as tall as Doug and had the same muscular build and face, but had a tad longer hair that was charcoal in color, as well as a freshly cut beard.

"Congratulations, Protague." Vandham chortled, "What's going to be his name?" he asked.

Protague shook his head and moved his arms in confusion.

"Oh come on." Lin groaned, "You're the father, you have to think of something... or did a cat catch your tongue?" she joked.

"I think his name will be, Mark." Elma spoke, "After his grandfather's name." she held the baby.

"Good." a doctor standing in their midst said, "Father is Protague Onnest, German-American, Blood Type O, and Elma Onnest, African-American, Blood Type AB+." he typed into his device.

"I will be waiting for that information." Private Prague said, "As a UN Official, I must keep the census count of the population!" he said.

"Can you relax with the job thing?" Gwin asked, "Can't you enjoy someone new has come to Mira?"

"Alright." Private Prague said, "What do you think of this, man?" he asked Protague.

Protague nodded and gave a big grin, then looked at Elma.

"Well... they say love leaves you speechless." Nagi joked, causing everyone in the room to laugh...

* * *

 **SM's Time:**

 **I can't say how grateful I am to all of you! Thanks to my frequent reviewers, followers, and readers!**

 **In response to _Cormag Ravenstaff-_**

 **Well my whole idea for a Lin/Prague relationship is kind of like a Simba/Scar relationship... One is kind and friendly while the other shrugs it off yet is still kind of watchful- you get me? (Also read _Before I'm Gone,_ man, you'll like it... it's an XBX fic)**

 **Well, that's all I got to say, besides have a blessed day yo!**


	16. House Mouse

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 16**

 **House Mouse**

* * *

"Have you seen the news lately, Doug?" Lin asked as the two sat down in the barracks, "It's terrible!" she complained as she grabbed the nearby remote controller.

"I feel so bad for Elma." Doug sighed, "I wouldn't want my personal life to be rubbed all over everyone's eyes.." he looked at the news report on the television.

"Just yesterday the first child to be born on Mira was received by our BLADE Colonel and Reclaimer General Elma." the anchor spoke as she shuffled her papers.

"No kidding." Lin groaned as she saw the report on the child, including weight and time of birth, "Man... If I ever have a kid, I would want to do it in the wild so no one could do this to me." she muttered.

"Don't go that far, now." Doug mumbled, "You two might become lunch for an indigen." he chuckled, then looked back at the television.

"It's seems the news are over." Lin saw the tv screen switch to something else.

"We now return to: Xenoblade X- Japanese Sci-Fi Anime Edition." a narrator said as the screen switched once more.

"Man, those aliens are going to destroy the Earth!" a general in the show yelled, "They already took out the American, Russian, and Chinese Armies, as well as every major military power in the world!"

"Don't worry!" a young man said, "My friends and I are kids in this very important Japanese high school, we can take them on!" he yelled.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot!" the general responded, "Go get them!" he saluted.

0000000

"Where are we going?" Gwin asked Irina as he saw they were heading into the residential district, "I never thought I'd see you around here." he commented as they passed the tennis courts.

"I came to show you something special." Irina said as he held his hand and led him through a few people that were walking in the contrary direction, "I've been saving my money for quite some time to be able to do this." she sped up as the crossed an intersection.

The two walked into the outskirts of the housing area, then stopped when they reached a white colored two floor house in front of them.

"What is it-"

"Idiot!" Irina growled, "Don't you see it!?" she pointed ahead.

"I see a house." Gwin looked around, "Oh... Is this a Skell with a cloaking dev- DOW!" he was struck in the back of the head.

"No, you imbecile!" Irina shook her fist, "It's the house!" she pointed at the structure, "I bought a house!" she exclaimed and got a smile on her face.

"Oh... a house." Gwin muttered, "But... why?" he shook his head.

"Because maybe I don't want to sleep and live in that depraved barracks in the administrative district?!" Irina hissed, "Maybe I want to settle down once and for all? Seeing that Mira is calmed now." she sighed.

"Ah... I see..." Gwin nodded in understanding, "Well, can we go inside-"

"Of course, idiot! It's my house!" Irina responded harshly and nearly dragged him up the sidewalk to the house, then when she reached the door pulled out a clear card and swiped it on the side.

The house inside had a nice rustic feel, the warm yellow lights seemed to give the main living room a nice mellow evening vibe. There were three black sofas and a brown carpet found in the main quarter, along with a black coffee table in the middle of them and a large painting of an abandoned castle on top of the fireplace.

"Do you like it?" Irina closed the door behind Gwin, "It cost me about the same as a medium Skell." she said and crossed her arms.

"It's very nice." Gwin looked at some freshly cut flowers that were on a nearby table, "I like the whole theme you got here." he looked around and sat on the lone recliner that was close to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home." Irina smiled softly, "I'll cook us up something to eat." she said and walked to the kitchen.

"I think I should buy a house." Gwin muttered to himself as he sprawled himself out on his seat, "Man... this feels good." he stretched.

"Meow." a soft voice sounded, and a pure black cat jumped on Gwin's lap.

"GAH!" Gwin yelled in shock and looked at the cat with cold eyes, "I-I-Irina!" he cried.

"What is it?" Irina looked through a small counter that allowed visibility into the living room, "Oh... Relax you dolt!" she growled, "That's just Feliciano!" she informed and continued chopping something.

"You named your cat after a Tyrant!?" Gwin gasped as he saw the cat glare at him, "Don't tell me he's omniscient, too!" he stammered and tried to slowly push the cat away.

"Relax..." Irina chuckled, "It's not like it's going to rip you to shreds." she said and poured some vegetables into a pot.

"Fine..." Gwin surrendered to the feline and patted its head, "I could get used to a cat now." he muttered to himself.

"Goo- AH!" Irina shrieked and threw the pot with boiling water up into the air.

"What is it!?" Gwin shot up and ran to the kitchen, where a lone mouse was standing in the middle of the floor.

"GET IT AWAY!" Irina jumped on the counter and started at the mouse, holding a long knife as a last line of defense.

"I got this!" Gwin stepped in and pulled out his assault rifle, "You messed with the wrong guy, chum!" he yelled.

Instantly, a very powerful and very metal song started to play in the house, shocking the two of them.

"No... It can't be!" Gwin yelled as he looked at the mouse.

SQUEAKERTON THE CHEESY

"Chii!" the mouse jumped up into the air and struck the man with its tail, sending Gwin flying back into the kitchen and out the front window.

"Gwin!" Irina cried, then looked back at the mouse, "Ah! Ah!"

"DIE!" Gwin jumped back in and hit the mouse with a longsword, though barely causing it to flinch.

"I'm here!" Private Prague appeared, as well as Lin, Lao, and Doug.

"What's going on!?" Lao said as he took out his sniper rifle, then looked at the small mouse.

"Is this what this is all about!?" Doug yelled, "You bluff me because of a little rod-"

"CHRII!" the mouse jumped up and kicked Doug in the jaw, sending the man crashing into the pantry door.

"DWAH!" Doug yelled, "I... can't... go on! Blast 'em for me..." he groaned and started to glow yellow.

"BWAH!" Lao was sent crashing into the refrigerator, instantly being knocked out.

"WAH!" Lin cried as she was thrown into Gwin, and the two sent flying into Irina.

"You leaving the android behind was your worst mistake!" Private Prague yelled, "I will end you!" he aimed his fists at the mouse.

"CHUU~" the mouse squeaked and struck the android in the head with a powerful headbutt, causing a noticeable cracking sound to be heard.

"AH... AH..." Private Prague stammered as he saw a piece of his cranium fall off, exposing his intricate processor inside his metal skull.

"HA!" his crippled allies gasped at the sight.

"I need to maintain my energy level, requesting immediate repairs!" Prague started to glow green, then noticed Doug was still glowing yellow, "HA!" he yelled and activated his art.

The Private kicked the mouse with all his might, sending the rodent flying out of the house via the glass backdoors. The android followed the wounded mouse to the backyard where it lay stunned and confused, then the robot fired his two fists up into the air exposing two barrels in his wrists.

"Time to end this!" Private Prague yelled and aimed his exposed arms to the mouse, "Type Zhukov Alpha Cannon!" he blasted a devastating beam of energy from both his arms, which caused a huge crater to appear in the ensuing explosion.

 **0000000**

"Thanks so much for getting rid of that mouse, Gwin." Irina told the young man, who had just finished screwing in a new glass door, "I wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't been here."

"Feliciano could have helped, you know." Gwin laughed, "But I'm happy to help... I see this is it." he dusted off his hands as he saw Irina's newly repaired house.

"Thanks." Irina nodded, "Say..." she reached for his neck.

"I wonder how Prague is..." Gwin grumbled and turned away, getting a scowl from Irina, "Do you think he could get repaired? That was a mean hit he took..." he started to worry.

"He's going to be fine." Irina reassured, "So how about you and I-"

"And Doug! Lao? Especially Lin!" Gwin groaned, "Oh what if she got hurt!? That little girl would be the first to go!" he paced around.

"Idiot!" Irina yelled and stormed back inside.

"Oh, did you say something Ir-" Gwin looked blankly, "Irina? Irina? Where'd you go?" he spun around, then walked back inside, "Irina!"


	17. Inconvenience Store

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Inconvenience Store**

* * *

Private Prague stood on his metal pedestal, connected to the wall via a thick wire that plugged into the base of his neck.

"Lin, I'm back- Can someone help me out?" Elma's voice and struggles were heard as various crunches and crumblings were heard.

"I'm coming!" Lin ran out with a wireless hair iron, "Oh!" she gasped when she saw Elma stumbled with a load of groceries in her left arm and her child in her right one. In her surprise, he had placed the hair iron in Prague's extended hand and ran to her aid.

"Thank you." Elma sighed in relief as he gain full grip on her baby, "Phew-" she stopped to sniff the air, "Lin, do you smell something burning?" she asked.

"I wasn't cooking anything." Lin responded as she sat the packages down on the table, "Why do you ask?"

"It just smells like something roasting..." Elma looked around.

"Skin damage has occurred." Private Prague reported as he looked at his hand, which was being burned by the hair iron.

"Private!" Elma gasped and ran to remove the hair iron, "Who put this on- Lin." she turned to the gril.

"Oops, must have put it on him when I helped you." Lin chuckled weakly and retrieved it, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" she asked Prague.

"It didn't hurt, so I had no reason to notify you." Prague responded as he looked at his burned hand, then saw the skin regenerate rapidly, "See, all better now." he responded.

0000000

"Oh, hello, Lao!" Elma greeted the man as she rocked her child in the barracks living room, "What brings you here?"

"I came to see if Lin had cooked something up for me." Lao responded as he wiped the sweat off his brow, then looked at a completely blank Prague, "What's up with him?" he asked.

"He's trying to update his information of all of NLA." Elma answered, "It's a colossal amount of information so he's trying to compress it in a more manageable form."

"If completed, I would know where the stores are located, and even who they employ or fire- instantly." Prague blurted, then went back into silence.

"Speaking of the store..." Elma muttered as she shuffled through her goods, "I seem to have forgotten a few things." she sighed, "But I can't leave the baby alone."

"He won't be alone, he has Lin and Prague." Lao said.

"I said... I can't leave the baby alone..." Elma repeated her words with greater emphasis.

"Oh! I understand now." Lao chuckled, "I definitely understand... Well, I'll go get whatever you need if you don't mind." he offered.

"Would you?" Elma asked, "Oh, thanks!" she smiled, "All I need is a bit of chili powder... or I should say, Lin needs it."

"Chili powder... I see." Lao muttered, "I'll be on the way." he nodded and started to walk.

"Wait!" Prague yelled as he unhooked from the wall, "Can I go?" he asked, "I finished compressing all the data, and I finished all my duties for today."

"Sure." Lao shrugged is shoulders, "Maybe your database will come in handy." he laughed and the two walked off.

0000000

"This is it." Prague said as he and Lao stopped in front of a convenience store, "Granny Jen's." he read the large sign on the top of the doors.

"So all we need to do is get some chili powder and walk out." Lao informed, "Seems simple enough, doesn't it?" he asked.

"As simple as it gets in menial human tasks." Prague responded, and the two walked through the automatic doors, getting struck by a crisp air-conditioned wind.

The store was simple, yet somewhat futuristic looking, but was still just a regular grocery mart that was dotted in parallel aisles filled with all sorts of goods.

"Scanning, Scanning." Prague looked around in a horizontal axis, "Thirty four life signals detected. Positions of signs indicate the highest odds for the location of chili powder would be in aisle 4." he pointed a few degrees to the left.

"Good." Lao nodded and the two started to walk towards the aforementioned area, "So, how's it like being an android?" he tried to bring up a conversation.

"Exactly like it is being a human." Prague responded, "I am supposed to emulate the human being to the optimal-" he stopped when Lao stopped.

"Hmm... These noodles." Lao looked at some noodle cups, "They are so cheap... maybe we could buy a bunch and have food for days." he suggested.

"They look like they're loaded with sodium." Prague crossed his arms, "A one time eat would be harmless, but consecutively? You'll shrivel up like a raisin." he joked.

"I'm getting some." Lao said, "They're like... 2 credits for 20!" he exclaimed and grabbed a whole box.

"As I was saying." Prague digressed, "Being an android is-" he stopped yet again when he noticed two nearby women were looking at him.

"What's wrong now?" Lao asked the android as he started to slowly drift away into the other aisle.

"These women, they are glancing at me." Prague responded, keeping his sight on the females, "What do you-" he saw Lao was no longer with him, "Lao? Where-"

"Say, you're the UN guy, aren't you?" one of the women, black haired, asked him.

"Yes..." Prague answered, "But that is easily figured out by my helme-"

"You're really famous, ya know?" another woman, this one brunette, added, "Everyone in BLADE knows you!"

"Would you like to come to the Pathfinder's party with us later today?" the black haired woman asked him, "We would love for you to join us!"

"Yeah, what do you say... hot stuff?" the brunette winked at him.

"Eh..." Prague muttered weakly, "I'm afraid I can't... The circumstances do not allow me to enjoy such festivities..." he started to regain his composure.

"Oh, come on." the black haired woman pouted, "We'll make it fun for you."

"I'm afraid 'fun' is a relative term..." Prague muttered.

0000000

"Prague?" Lao looked around, seeing he had drifted too far from his comrade, "Where are you-" he looked at the empty aisle, "Where could he have gone? Prague!" he yelled and moved from aisle to aisle, carrying a box of cup noodles, three large bags of cheesy puff chips, and a large soda.

"Lao!" Prague groaned, causing the man to run to the sound of the complaint.

"Where are you?" Lao walked from aisle to aisle, then found Prague cornered by the two women.

"Lao, can you please tell these two members of the female species to leave me alone?" Prague asked, "I got the powder..." he held up the small bag.

"I think they like you, Prague." Lao chuckled as he looked at the enamored women, "Why don't you listen to what they have to say."

"Because I'm afraid what they are proposing hold euphemisms." Prague muttered, "And I as an android cannot fulfill those duties!"

"Very well." Lao rolled his eyes, "Hey, leave the guy alone, can't you see he's not interested?" he told the women.

"Aww... but he's the hottest guy in BLADE..." the black haired BLADE groaned, "But what did you say before? He's a what?"

"Android." Prague responded, "A robot made to look like a human." he said and then took off his robotic arm, causing the chili powder to drop from that disconnected hand.

"AH!" the two women shrieked and ran out in fright.

"Well... that got them." Lao chuckled, "Now let's get this out." he said and the two started to walk to the cashier.

 **0000000**

"Weren't you going to make beef today?" Doug asked Lin as she cooked, "I don't smell any beef at all."

"Well... if it wasn't for Lao forgetting the chili powder at the store I would have." Lin sighed, "Oh... but don't worry, he got just the thing." she set out a cup, "Prepare to have instant noodles for the rest of the week." she said and looked at the steamy soup inside...

* * *

 **SM's Time-**

 **Hope you have enjoyed these new chapters, please pay 34.99 to download the Next 4 Chapters plus the Exclusive Private Prague Soldier Outfit and the Miran Orbital Base Map. Add another 50 Dollars and get the Exclusive Grex Sniper Rifle skin, the Cauldros Coliseum Map Pack, and the next 3 Chapters.**

 **Anywho, enough EAing aside, I am starting a new XBX series soon so please be on the lookout for that... As well as possibly a new two(one)-shot... because reasons (you know who you are)...**

 **Please Review and Have a Blessed Day!**

 **BONUS DLC SM's Teim-**

 **As I enjoy having readers, I also enjoy making their experience the best I can possibly do it. Any suggestions, constructive criticisms, or concerns- tell me, I'm not afraid to fix things around! Just call 1-800-THISISNOTASCAM and donate 1000 moneys plz (Jk).**

 **In all seriousness, if there is a constructive criticism don't be afraid to say so!**


	18. Peeping Prague

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Peeping Prague**

* * *

"Checkmate." Private Prague said as he moved his rook to a fatal position, officially ending his game with Nagi.

"Your intelligence and calculation astounds me, Private." Nagi rubbed his chin, "I was no match for you... even though I am arguably the best in New LA." he muttered.

"I used basic algorithms to predict your moves." Prague informed, "Algoritms made after your first three moves."

"Amazing." Nagi said, "A Kumarov model... Why had I never heard of such a program from the UN?" he asked.

"It was top secret." Prague said as he put up the chess pieces, "Only a handful of people knew about the program's existence... all of them died with the Earth."

"Must be a real problem telling people where you were born." Nagi chuckled and stood up, dusting off his attire.

"I was conceived in the former Soviet Union." Prague stood up as well, "But created much later in the Russian Federation."

"No wonder so few people knew about this." Nagi mumbled, "Anyways, I'd like to congratulate you on your victory." he extended his hand.

"It was difficult finding out the exact algorithm, so you were a challenge." Private Prague shook his hand, "Personally, I would have lost if I wasn't an android." he chuckled.

0000000

"Have you heard the news?" Doug asked Elma as the two jogged down the park in the residential district, "Apparently there's been a huge demand of instant noodles from the Pathfinder Division." he chuckled.

"Really now?" Elma said in surprise, "And why would that interest me?" she asked as she stepped aside to let another jogger through.

"Well, I guessed you would have liked to hear that rumor more than the other." Doug answered as he started to slow down, "Hold up, I need to tie my shoe." he stepped aside and stopped next to a bench.

"What is this other rumor, may I ask?" Elma stood next to him, "If someone as benevolent as yourself would tell me?"

"Ha ha..." Doug rolled his eyes, "Apparently the hot word of mouth these past few weeks have been the unusual closeness of Irina and Gwin." he tied his left shoe slowly.

"Oh, really?" Elma crossed her arms, "I thought they have always been close."

"But this is not just regular closeness." Doug muttered, "This is... advanced closeness." he said, "Do you think Gwin finally got the gonads to be with that banshee?" he joked.

"Well... I'm not one for rumors." Elma answered, "But they are very close to each other, and they are two consenting adults and whatever they do in their private lives is none of my business."

"You must have been born up in them Liberal States." Doug grumbled as he did a small stretch, "Anywho, I kinda like the idea of someone to put Irina's anger into place... or at least as far away from us as possible." he chortled.

"Yeah." Elma muttered, then looked at Prague walk near them, "Hey, what's the Private during in this neck of the woods?" she asked.

"Probably a census or something." Doug shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, don't you need to go back home to mee-"

"Yeah, I totally forgot." Elma nodded, "It's just that I try to appreciate all the free time I have I forget I have a child and a husband." she chuckled.

"I don't think that's good, Elma..." Doug shook his head, and the two ran off in the opposite direction.

0000000

"Irina, you've invited me here quite often." Gwin muttered as he sat down on a stool that was next to the kitchen counter, "I think I know your house inside out now!" he chuckled.

"Very funny." Irina chuckled as she grabbed a couple of glasses from the cupboard, "I like you, Gwin."

"Thanks, but it wasn't that funny." Gwin rubbed the back of his head, "Plus, they're just simple jokes, nothing to like, really."

"Stop being such a downplayer." Irina placed the glasses on the counter, "Have a little ambition... pride in yourself." she muttered as she walked to refrigerator.

"I have pride in being an Interceptor." Gwin answered, "It means I can protect New LA from any baddies that come our way." he grinned.

"I like that." Irina nodded as she pulled out a big bottle of wine, "Here we go." she poured it in the glasses.

"Yum! Wine!" Gwin licked his lips and grabbed his glass, then chugged it down.

"Gwin!" Irina groaned, "You're such an idiot!" she pounded the counter.

"Oh!" Gwin looked down, "Sorry, Irina." he muttered and set down his glass.

"Huh..." Irina sighed, "It's alright." she smiled.

"Why do you want me over so many times, Irina?" Gwin asked, "Just curious."

"You may be gentle, but you're still a dolt." Irina shook her head, "Get with the program, Gwin!" she grabbed his collar, "You want to see why?!" she kissed him.

"Gah!" Gwin's eyes shot open, "Irina! We-We can't! You're my commanding officer!" he stammered.

"Oh... really?" Irina put on a sly smirk, "Then I order you to kiss me!" she said.

"Ah... That's not fair!" Gwin stood up, "You used my logic against me!"

"Men have logic?" Irina scoffed and chuckled, "Now... I have one more order for you..." she growled and grabbed his collar, "Get ready for PT..." she dragged him over the counter and into the kitchen.

000000

"If Irina isn't home, I will respond with anger." Private Prague walked up to the door and looked at it, then knocked it.

No response.

"I'll try again." Private Prague muttered and knocked once more.

No response

"Perhaps I will respond with anger." Prague growled, then looked at the cardslot that allowed entry into the house, "I will display anger by hacking into the system." he grumbled and slid his finger through the slit.

After a few moments, the android once again slid his finger down, then turned when the door unlocked him, allowing entry into the home.

"Now I shall see if Irina is playing with me." Private Prague stepped in and closed the door, then saw the most peculiar sight.

Every pot, pan, and chair in the kitchen was knocked about, and a random assortment of clothes was thrown around on the hardwood floor.

"What happened here?" Prague scanned his surroundings, "Perhaps a robbery-" he stopped when he saw a unique set of clothes. "These are..." he picked up a military style vest, "Gwin's..." he muttered, but then was instantly alerted to a noise upstairs.

The android stepped inside the left hallway and looked up the stairs in curiosity, then gave in to his urge and pressed onward, stepping silently up the stairs in caution.

"The sound seems to be coming from here..." Prague saw another article of clothing, then picked it up, "This is..." he removed a hair from the shirt, "Irina's..." he scanned the hair's DNA. "Perhaps..." Prague started to rationalize scenarios, but came up empty, "The sounds continue." he muttered and walked to the door closest to him.

With a soft lean, he heard what was inside- a soft and gentle breathing, no, two soft and gentle breath sequences.

"Hmm." Prague quietly turned the knob and stepped in, then saw Irina and Gwin asleep on the same bed, without clothing, and only a blanket to cover them. "Interesting." Prauge muttered, "I shall add this to my databa- Wait a minute." he looked to the two, then finally pieced together the pieces, "Oh no he didn't!" he laughed.

"Huh?" Irina muttered as she awoke, then looked to the foot of her bed, "AHH!" she screamed and covered herself.

"BWAH!" Gwin woke up and also saw Prague, "Prague! What are you doing here!?" he yelled and sat up.

"I was here because I needed to deliver this to Irina." Prague pulled out a flashdrive, "But in the wise words of Doug when he's bored: It seems you have already delivered the package."

"Agh!" Irina growled, "Damn it! The time I finally give myself in and someone ruins it!" she groaned, "Please don't tell Elma about this!" she pleaded.

"Yeah... I don't know what would happen if she found out!" Gwin gasped, "It was only this one time! Honest!"

"I care not about the reproduction of the human species." Prague shook his head, "Rest assured this little scenario will not be spoken about in front of Elma." he reassured.

"Thanks." the two sighed in relief.

"For a moment there I almost thought-"

"Prague, are you in here?" a child-like voice called out, "Woah, what's with all the clothes!?"

"It's Lin!" Irina gasped in horror, "She can't see us like this!" she panicked.

"Crap! What if Doug or Lao's with her? Or Elma!?" Gwin stammered as he looked around for his underwear.

"Hey..." Private Prague muttered, catching their attention, "Don't worry... I'm from the government and I'm here to help you." he said and walked out...

"PRAGUE!"


	19. It Came from Outerspace!

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 19**

 **It Came from Outerspace!**

* * *

Both Lin and Doug sat down on the sofa and the latter turned on the television.

"Don't you have to do something for the Harriers?" Lin groaned as she looked at the man, "I never see you around there anymore."

"That's because we never do anything!" Doug responded bluntly as he switched the channel, "Stupid peaceful indigens being all stupidly peaceful." he grumbled to himself.

"Lighten up, Doug." Elma walked in, "Now people aren't dying, and that is good for New LA." she commented as she sat down next to Lin.

"I remember when we all used to take down big game." Doug sighed, "Now look at us... you're a housewife, Lin is very critical, and I'm just a big hunk of muscle and bacon sprawled on a sofa!"

"That's not true!" Lin growled, "Come on! I'm not that critical!"

"You're about as critical as a Skell engine on overdrive!" Doug responded, "Oh yeah, there's your mechanical engineering." he grunted and turned to the television.

"If you don't like the life you have now, why don't you try to better it?" Elma crossed her arms, "Try some new hobby, or maybe even join in the First Olympic Games." she informed.

"I am." Doug nodded, "But that's just a two year thing... Huh... Whatever..." he glared at the television.

"We now return to: Xenoblade X- Mexican Telenovela Edition." the voice in the tv spoke as the screen changed."

"Ivanna! Don't tell me you're in love with that American!" a woman told another as they boarded Skells, "Your parents will never forgive you!"

"Pero Maria..." the other woman said, "I am having his child!"

A dramatic score played in the background as the camera zoomed in on the inquirer's horrified face.

"But the world is about to be destroyed!" the first woman yelled.

"But he bought me a ranch in the-"

The Earth exploded before the sentence was finished, and a soft sniffle was heard in the real world.

"Doug, are you ok?" Lin asked the teary eyed Harrier, "Are you-"

"IVANNA!" Doug yelled to sky with clenched fists, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

0000000

"Last time I stepped in here, I was a crash-in guest." Prague told Irina and Gwin as he walked into the woman's house, "Perhaps I should go-"

"No." Irina bluntly said, "We need to make this loud and clear." she pointed at the android, "Do Not tell Elma about our little... encounter." she mumbled.

"Yeah, man." Gwin muttered, "Elma will have our necks if she finds out about this... Please, you can't spill the beans!"

"I have assured you I will not tell Elma about your little tryst." Prague sighed, "Now please, I have to do something for the UN." he groaned.

"Just don't do it!" Irina hissed, "You're free to go, soldier!" she ordered him.

"Excuse me?" Prague turned, "Hey, you don't order me around! I only fall under the authority of the United Nations and Vandham, Nagi, and Maurice during this interim!" he yelled.

"Shut up and go!" Irina growled, "Go on!"

"I will now respond with anger." Prague gnashed his teeth, "I will respond by contacting Elma!" he dialed the colonel.

"Oh no you don't!" Irina tried to punch him, but ended up hurting herself.

"Prague, please, no!" Gwin gasped in horror as Prague absorbed all the attacks from Irina.

"Elma, please rendezvous to my location." Prague spoke to himself, "I have some important data to share with you."

It took a few minutes, but Elma walked in eventually, looking at the three, "What is it you need, Private?" she asked with curiosity.

"No!" Gwin stepped back, "You can't do this to us, Prague!"

"Traitor!" Irina grabbed a mop, snapped it with her knee, and spun one half in her right hand as she threw the other half to the ground.

"I see how it is..." Prague muttered as he removed his right fist, then made a wave of plasma form a blade that extended out of his wrist.

"HRAH!" Irina swung down the metallic mop stick and struck the android's plasma blade, causing sparks to fly.

"Ha! Ha!" Prague blocked all her strikes with relative ease, "Hmph." he grunted and flicked Irina on the nose, sending her crashing into the loveseat.

"Private!" Elma gasped, "What are you- Stop it!" she said, "What is the meaning of this!?"

"Gwin and Irina are having romantic encounters." Private Prague responded calmly, "They told me not to inform you our they would face dire consequences."

"Prague..." Gwin groaned and sat down on a sofa in defeat, covering his face with his hands.

"Well I had my suspicions a tomcat had been fooling around here." Elma chuckled, catching the two Interceptors by surprise.

"You're... Not mad, Colonel?" Irina asked with concern, "Are... you sure?"

"Whatever you do in your private lives does not matter to me." Elma shrugged her shoulders, "As long as it does not interfere with your BLADE operations. If I was in everyone's bed, I would be the one with all the problems."

"I'm glad this came out for the better." Private Prague commented, "I predicted it. Elma is not one to snoop around and condemn when there is nothing that is mission threatening."

"Just try to keep this under wraps, ok?" Elma muttered, "I don't want to find out that a fellow BLADE Interceptor couldn't keep his pistol in his holster."

"Thank you, Colonel." Gwin nodded, "I was sure that my position would be compromised if you found out... Now who wants to watch TV? Irina didn't make a steak for nothing." he said and turned on the device.

"It's fine with me." Elma answered, "I left Mark with his father... though where is he?" she asked as she pulled out her holodev.

"He's in the barracks as of last tracking update." Private Prague informed, "That's right, I know where every civilian and BLADE in New LA is and where they are going 24/7." he chuckled.

"My word, don't you have a storage limit?!" Irina growled, "I thought you ran on memory cards!"

"My storage capacity is at 15%." Prague informed, "I have about 33 years, 22 months, 1 week, and 4 days of storage left. Though I should be refurbished and updated by my 15th year." he grinned.

"The future is amazing." Gwin chuckled as he flipped channels, "Just think, in 5 years maybe some guy will make a spaceship that can leave this planet." he stopped when all the channels went blank, "Huh?"

Every channel the man flipped to had the same black background.

"What's going on?" Elma asked as she saw a two faint glowing lights appear.

"Puny Human Scum..." a low voice grumbled, "We are the Pandellions." it continued, "We are a fully fledged Galactic Empire, sent on a Divine Crusade to eliminate your degenerate race."

"It's on every channel." Irina observed as Gwin continue flipping through all 5 channels.

"Even as we speak we have taken vital positions in Cauldros and Oblivia, and many of your puny human basecamps have been overrun by our vastly superior mechanized army." a video footage of large bipedal robots, armored infantry, and futuristic Skell-like mechs played, all attacking various base camps.

"Is this, for real?" Elma muttered, then got a call, "Secretary, what is the meaning of this? Yes! I'm looking at it from Irina's house! It's playing all over New LA!? What?"

"I can't believe it." Gwin shook his head, "Is this the real dilly?" he asked Elma.

"Private, see if you can pinpoint the origin of the transmission!" Elma told the android, "Do it now!"

"Affirmative." Private Prague nodded and plugged up to the television, "Scanning frequency... Detecting source of frequency emission site." he informed as he received the information, "It appears to be coming from orbit around Mira." he notified.

"Someone or something is blasting it from orbit." Elma reported to Nagi, "That's what he said, sir... Yes.. I know the games are a few- Oh, they're bluffing?" she said in surprise.

"Affirmative." Prague commented, "I can still see that every basecamp in Oblivia and Cauldros is fully operational and reporting back."

"They tried to pull the bluff card on us..." Irina growled, "Just who they think they are?!"

 **00(In the depths of Space)00**

A large spaceship hovered in orbit above Mira, shielded by an assortment of starfighters and companion spacecraft.

"I see..." a lone figure muttered as he stood inside the large spaceship's cockpit, looking at the planet through a large circular window.

"I don't think we should have lied to them, sir." another figure, this one a humanoid bovine in armor, spoke, "They must have noticed it was a bluff."

"Silence, you!" the large figure turned, revealing it was slug with two extending stalks (however, his beady black eyes were still on his face), and extended his arm and made his hand grip the air tightly.

"Uh..." the bovine man muttered, "Sir, what are you doing?" he looked at the slug man's clenched hand, which was shaking in the air, "You know that doesn't... sir... I'm actually concerned for your mental health right now."

"I am Grand Daakan Slugzzar!" the slug man yelled and continued to clench his hand midair, "And I find your lack of respect disturbing..."

"Sir... If you keep this up, we will never be able to respawn the Guardian Deity Go-Rha." the bovine soldier muttered, "Is that not our dream, so we could finally defeat the enemies that oppress us?"

"Yes, I know that..." Slugzzar muttered, "But... we don't have the manpower right now... are all the Herz ready for combat?"

"Negative, sir." the soldier responded, "Many are still in cryosleep... soonest time to get all troops on the moo-ve is in two weeks." he informed.

"Very well, the invasion begins then!" Slugzzar pointed to the sky, "For now, we strategize... and use our ancient incantations to call to Go-Rha." he informed as he looked back to the planet, "Hopefully our friends don't join us later."

 **0000000**

"So for the most part we could call this a prank." Vandham told the group as they gathered in the barracks briefing room, "Don't worry, Elma, we already notified him to not come back and keep working." he told the woman.

"Who could pull such a prank, though?" Lin asked, "It would have to be someone that has access to the transmission module of NLA."

"We're checking every engineer so far." Nagi muttered, "Don't worry Lin, you were with us so your alibi checks out." he nodded.

"Too bad it wasn't real." Doug groaned, "That may have given us Harriers something to do for a change." he chuckled.

"We should be thankful it wasn't." Lao shook his head, "Or we all would have suffered the toll of war."

"Lao's right." Gwin agreed, "We should be glad we didn't have to engage in combat... this is our first time being at peace on Mira, we shouldn't take it for granted."

"Whatever the case may be." Vandham crossed his arms, "Maurice and the higher ups have decided to let the NLA Olympics continue, citing this incident as an 'Illicit Prank'."

"Though he did tell us to look into it further." Nagi added, "Thanks to data received from Private Prague's scan, we have at least have a starting point." he muttered, "Now, we cannot go against Maurice's orders, so the Games have to go on- Are any of you joining, per chance?"

"I'm going to be a coordinator." Elma answered, "For all the women's games."

"I am a referee." Gwin added, "I didn't want to participate... for reasons." he gave a quick glance at Irina.

"They banned me from joining." Private Prague informed, "Though the reasons are quite unclear..."

"Unclear? Are you kidding me!?" Irina growled, "You could make a crater the size of New LA if you wanted to! This is for us regular humans only!" she balled up her fist.

* * *

 **SM'S TIME-  
** **Oh yeah! New Serious Storyline coming up! Also I have been challenged by a friendly rival! Let's do this! Activate Overdrive!  
** **Anywho, he's a really great writer though, his stories are good! Please check them out in the XBX Fanfiction Base please!**

 **Thanks for reading and have a blessed day! (Irina X Gwin doe, I ship it)**


	20. NLA Games

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 20**

 **The NLA Games**

* * *

"Are you ready, Elma?" Private Prague asked the woman as she put on her formal wear, "I will be in every event as bodyguard." he placed on a dark blue chestplate.

"Oh, really now?" Elma asked as she put on a small bow on her neck, "That's like... 7 hours of games." she warned, "Are you sure you're up to that?"

"Unlike organic humans, I never tire." Prague responded, "Though I do tire in the aspect of having to put up with everyone's problems."

"You're not the only one." Elma chuckled, then looked at the android, "You look ready to wreck any evildoer's day." she looked at his armed body.

"HA!" Prague pointed his arm at a wall, then launched his fist and made it impact his target, causing a dent in the metallic structure.

"How strong is that?" Elma saw as the man went to retrieve his right hand.

"It can cause terrible internal damage if impact occurs on the chest." Prague informed, "Sure death is guaranteed, though I can tone it down to just an immobilizing move."

"Well you're certainly handy." Elma joked and chuckled a bit, but caused Prague to gain a straight face.

"Huh..." Prague sighed as he hooked his hand back up to his wrist, "Elma, please..."

"What, can't I make joke?" Elma laughed, "Come on, you know it was funny!"

Prague just shook his head and walked off, "I'll see you at the games..." he grumbled and stepped out of the barracks.

 **0000000**

A small stadium was built outside of New LA, the natural environment of Mira used as its back drop, and few indigens were found nearby,.

Several aircraft hovered around the stadium and circled almost its entire circumference, while a huge screen was propped up on Blade Tower and displayed live feed of the sports arena.

Elma was found on the most prominent booths, alongside Vandham, Nagi, and Maurice, as well as two other anonymous people.

A tower standing the highest stood at the opposite end, and this was were the commentators were.

"It seems the New LA games are here ladies and gentlemen!" one of the commentators, a dark skinned male, spoke, "Maurice's bread and circuses appeasement to our population has come around the corner, and boy are we hyped!"

"Now we start off the competitions with the first contest." the second commentator, a brunette woman, added as she saw the racers line up.

000000

"Alright!" Gwin said as he stood next to the racer at the right end of the track, "Irina, you got the time?" he asked his partner at the other side, who was standing next to a holographic clock.

"Got it." Irina nodded as she finished some final calibration, "Ready when you are."

"Ok!" Gwin raised his hand, and all the racers crouched into position, "Three... two..." he raised up a pistol, "One... GO!" he fired it, and all the racers bolted off.

"Good job." Irina gave a thumbs up, "That's how a real BLADE does his job."

"Thank Irina." Gwin rubbed the back of his head, "But this isn't the time or the place for this..." he muttered as he looked at the racers turn the bend.

In the stands, where the fans were cheering, a Nopon was waving his little flag wildly when suddenly a gust of wind came and plucked it out of his little ear fin.

"Mamapon! My flag is gone!" the nopon cried, and his mamapon shook his head.

"Hm..." Prague who was standing guard nearby, saw the flag be taken off in the wind, "It is my duty to ensure the health and happiness of the crowd..." he muttered, then took off and a blazing speed.

00

"Woah! Looks like we have a newcomer!" the male commentator gasped when he saw Prague tear up the track, "And he's super fast! Like I'm not even sure a human could run that fast-"

"It seems he's not following the track itself." the female commentator spoke as the android went into the pitch and jumped up, "I don't even know what he's doing!"

00

"Here you go." Prague told the Nopon as he returned the flag, "Keep it tight next-" he noticed some news reporters were standing right behind him.

"I'm here live with the mystery runner, who had turned out to be Private Prague of the United Nations." a news reporter said, "His motivation for running into the competition was, that even though he has a body made of steel, his heart is made of gold." she smiled softly.

"Actually not." Prague shoved her aside, "My chassis is made out of Siberium, and incredibly strong yet flexible and lightweight metal that has high heat and pressure resistance. For the other note I do-"

"There there..." Doug, who was also standing guard at this event, pushed Prague away, "That's enough out of you, metalhead. These folks came to see the game, not Lady Kindness."

0000000

"Are you ready, Doug?" Lin asked as she rubbed the man's great big masculine shoulders, "This next guy pummeled that other guy with his fists!" she warned.

"Yes, I think that's how boxing works." Doug grunted as he laced up his red, white, and blue boxing gloves, "Give me some water!" he told the young girl.

"Ok ok Captain US..." Lin grumbled as she handed the man a water canteen, "Just remember I am your trainer..."

"You only slapped your name on the paperwork at the last minute!" Doug shook his fist, then drunk his water sloppily.

"There there, we can't all be prudent enough to single out the winning competitor." Lin wiped his neck with a towel, then heard a bell ring, "Oh! We're starting."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Gwin came on the ring, "Welcome to the NLA Olympic boxing tournament! In this corner, at 292 Pounds, hailing from Scotland, UK! Macbeth McGregor!" he announced, causing the said man to stand up. "And at this corner, weighing 315 pounds, the Heavyweight Harrier Champion, Doug!"

"It's time to go Harrier Style!" Doug shot up and faced his opponent, showing his very patriotic red, white, and blue outfit to the crowds, "I'll give you peace and freedom... BY FORCE." he growled.

"I'll show you where it's at!" Macbeth grunted as the two got into fighting positions.

"Get him, Doug!" Lin cheered from the sidelines as Gwin ran them through the rules, "Pummel him! Destroy him! Eat his ear!" she growled.

"Wait, what?" Doug turned and shook his head, then turned back when the bell rung and the timer started.

"Hyah!" Macbeth yelled and threw a mean hook, hitting Doug in the chin.

"Argh!" Doug absorbed the hit with some pain, "Take this!" he yelled and aimed for the man's abdomen, landing two out of three blows.

"I'll show you power!" Macbeth absorbed all his punches, "No one born of women can defeat me!" he grinned and delivered his own fury.

"AGH! OOF ACK!" Doug grunted as he was sent back into the ropes, "Hrah!" he delivered a painful hook, causing his foe to stumble for a few seconds, "My mother had a C-Section!" he yelled and uppercutted the man.

"No!" Macbeth stood back, "No!" he yelled to the sky.

"FOR FREEEDOM!" Doug yelled and struck Macbeth in the chin, sending the man flying back and making him go unconscious.

"KO!" Gwin yelled as he saw Macbeth no longer stood, "What a tragedy for him!"

 **0000000**

"Ah... Women's Beach volley ball..." Lao nodded in content as he looked at the makeshift field in the coast found south of Biahno Lake.

The sun baked the beach in a nice and evenly spread spectrum of light, but it was over the stadium so it did not interfere with any glare.

"This has got to be my favorite sport." Doug chuckled as the two stood next to each other in guard duty, "Cools me off from my bouts."

"I do not understand this like for the sport." Private Prague walked up to them, "It's just as regular as other sports."

"Tsk tsk tsk... Metalhead, you have a lot to learn." Doug shook his head, then placed his arm over the android's shoulders, "You see, it's moments like these where I doubt you fully emulate the everyman." he moved his other arm across the court's horizon, "For you see, and get this implanted into your systems memory or whatever-"

"Performing behavioral update, recording to Private Prague profile." Prague spoke, interrupting Doug for a few seconds.

"Look, all you gotta know is that every guy loves to watch him a sport with half dressed, beautiful women in a luxurious environment." Doug shared his boundless wisdom, "Boy, that Gwin has it lucky right now." he looked at the man in the referee outpost, "Right now he has the best view on those sun-tanned, wondrous bodies that so emphasize the importance of the female species. All we need now is a nice 6 pack, a comfy couch, and a cooling fan to get this party started."

"Data recorded and saved." Prague responded, "Placing it under: Lewd Male Fantasies and Hopes."

"Oh come on!" Doug groaned and face-palmed...


	21. NLA Games Part II

**Private Prague of the United Nations Peacekeeping Forces**

 **The Twenty-First Chapter of this Satirical and Comedic Sitcom known as:  
**

 **The New LA Games, Part II**

 **Written on the Year of Our Lord, Two-Thousand and Sixteen**

* * *

"Alright, I got the scoreboard up." Gwin muttered as he set up his holographic score tab, "Proximity markers up... Instant Replay working just fine..."

"Hey, idiot!" a very familiar voice called out to him.

"Who co- GAH!" Gwin gasped and turned red when he immediately saw Irina on the right half of the court, donned in very liberal volleyball clothing.

"You're going to like this game... I guarantee it." Irina winked at him, then stepped back into the court with her team.

"AH... Ah... AH..." Gwin stammered as he could barely keep his eyes off Irina, "Ah..."

"We're ready to start." one of his assistants came up, "Gwin... are you ok?"

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Gwin nodded as he raised his hand, then put a whistle in his mouth and blew it.

The game started off with a member of the opposing team serving the ball- However, this went unseen by the referee, who kept his eyes locked on to Irina like a Skell locks on to a Ceto.

PREE! One of the assistants blew her whistle, startling the mystified Gwin greatly.

"Point!" Gwin blurted and pointed to his right, getting a groan from the left team.

"It was our point!" the left team yelled and grumbled.

"Is there something up?" the assistant who had made the call asked Gwin, "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Just glare!" Gwin rubbed the back of his head, "Team goes to Pathfinder Team!" he announced, reducing the dissent to minimal levels.

"Try to pay attention, please..." the assistant sighed and climbed back down.

"Very well... I'll try." Gwin said to himself as he continued monitoring Irin- I mean the game.

0000000

"Wow..." Elma shook her head as she saw Gwin get scolded by some administrators, "What happened here?" she asked Vandham, who was walking to the next game with her.

"Apparently the boy couldn't keep his eyes off his little princess." Vandham answered, "And he made a lot of bad calls the last game."

"I was moved to Men's Javelin, so I didn't see it." Elma muttered, then turned to Nagi, who had seen them.

"Gwin is barred from refereeing a women's volleyball game for the rest of the games." Nagi informed and crossed his arms, "It seems that Irina is not only good at intercepting indigens, but also his line of sight."

"Rumor has it that the two are living together now..." Vandham muttered, "Boy these younguns are really something... So liberal now."

"Well those rumors are false." Elma told him, "They are seeing each other, as I have heard from them and Private Prague. I told them it was fine as long as it doesn't interfere with BLADE operations."

"You should have extended that to Olympic operations as well." Nagi grumbled, "Now I have to reschedule his games." he sighed.

0000000

"Alright, Doug!" Lin yelled as she once again attended the boxing Harrier, "This is the last match! It's either the silver or the gold, baby, and I'm not taking 108 units of Atomic Mass home with me!" she said.

"What?" Doug shook his head, but was smacked by Lin on the right temple.

"Just win that Au, Doug!" Lin cheered as she massaged his neck.

Gwin showed up once more and held the microphone. "On this corner, at 315 pounds! The Heavyweight Harrier! Doug!" he yelled and Doug stood up to his name. "And on this corner." the Interceptor continued, "At 107 pounds, from the Bronx, New York... Mac!" he announced as a young man with black hair jumped up.

"Everyone knows you weaken your opponents first!" Doug chuckled as he walked up to Mac, who was quite short compared to him.

"Take him out, Doug!" Lin cheered, "If you do, I'll be the one buying you chocolate!" she said.

"Did someone say... chocolate?" the opponent's trainer muttered as he stared at Lin, his big, husky appearance intimidating her.

"Alright, let's get this on!" Doug stepped back as he circled around Mac, "Not much of a speaker, are you?" he noticed his foe's lack of vocal skills, "I have a friend just like you, except he decided to stay at Home!" he delivered and uppercut, which was avoided by the boxer.

Mac delivered his punches quick and effectively, making Doug grunt in pain.

"Take this! Harrier Strike!" Doug yelled and hit the young man, causing his foe to spin around.

Mac turned back and delivered a few punches more, then stopped when the most peculiar thing happened.

"Why are you glowing purple?" Doug muttered as he saw Mac turned a shade of that dark color, "HRAH!" he uppercutted the man, sending him spiraling to the ground.

Mac fell to the ground and Gwin started to count, but the young man climbed up the ropes and back into the fray, getting a bandage on his head.

"So, back for more?" Doug chuckled as he saw Mac return, "That's Harrier style!" he threw a combo punch.

Mac weaved left to right away from the combo, then ducked away from a nasty hook.

"Huh?" Doug noticed Mac glow yellow for a brief moment, "What is up with you and all these colors?" he asked as he threw another fury of punches, but was stopped when Mac punched his stomach.

"Doug!" Lin gasped as Doug was immobilized by the hits.

"AUGH!" Doug gagged and fell to his knees, Gwin starting to count after that.

Mac saw as Doug slowly regained his footing and put up his fists.

"You... sure have an attitude about you..." Doug chuckled, but then heard the bell ring.

00

"You're doing good, Mac!" Mac's trainer cheered, "Did you know the little girl over there invited us to eat chocolate?" he bit down on a chocolate bar.

00

"Round Two!" Gwin said and stepped aside, "Start!"

"RAH!" Doug started off big and strong with a nasty right hook, landing a terrible hit so bad that Mac was instantly sent to the ropes and into the ground.

Mac laid there as little birds spun around his head, then weakly picked himself up and rubbed his black eye.

"Ha ha ha!" Doug taunted and punched again, this time being evaded, "Huh?" he noticed Mac shine yellow again.

Mac got under him and delivered a good blow to Doug's right flank, causing the Harrier to falter.

"Argh!" Doug gnashed his teeth, then saw Mac glow yellow one last time, "What is it with you and you-"

Mac delivered a fearsome uppercut that connected perfectly with Doug's chin, sending the Harrier flying back and subsequently bouncing off the ropes.

"Doug!" Lin gasped as Doug fell to the ground, and Gwin counted down to the inevitable KO, "You gotta get up, Doug! If we don't win... Oooh..." she groaned, "Doug, if you don't get up I'm going to flush your goldfish down the drain!" she yelled.

Instantly, Doug's eyes shot open and locked on to Mac, "NOT MR. GOLDBOTTOMS!" he roared and delivered a critical right hook to Mac's jaw, sending the young man crashing into the ground.

After a few tense moments, Gwin looked up to Doug, "KO!"

 **0000000**

The atmosphere was now calm, starkly different from the festive mood after the games the previous week. The streets of New LA, some still covered with ticker tape and confetti, seemed ominously devoid of life and festivities, but with no malicious reason. BLADE Tower continued to broadcast the time, temperature, and humidity to all those in the city, as well as notify of current news.

Inside the BLADE Barracks, it was as quiet as a house mouse, no sound could be found in the semi-darkened halls aside from the soft hums of appliances that were still operational.

Private Prague was hooked up in his station, staring blankly ahead into the glowing neon kitchen lights dead ahead of him.

It was now 3 in the morning, everyone in the barracks was asleep, as the now detached Prague saw it.

"Hmm..." Prague looked at Lin as she blissfully slept on her pink bed, surrounded by posters of anonymous Korean pop singers and blueprints of Skells. A quick scan revealed that her grounds were littered with pencils, erasers, and crumbled up balls of paper. On one of the desks was a blueprint of Prague's android build, causing the man to shudder and grab the paper, crumbling it up and putting it in his pocket soon after.

The android stepped out of the girl's room and moved to the room right across the hall from it.

"Doug..." Prague muttered as he saw the man, who was in a tank top and underpants, sprawled out across his large bed, halfway out of his thick blankets. His room, unlike Lin's, was much more orderly, save for the far right corner where a heap of clothes was taking root into the cold metal tile. On his walls were also pictures of Skells, but surprisingly no members of the so called 'female species', only motorcycles and cars.

The android stepped out of the room and went across diagonally, or the door to the right of Lin's.

"Lao..." Prague looked at the man who was asleep in proper sleeping attire. Lao seemed to be more prepared for death than sleep due to his position on his bed, the bed's covers itself not having one single crease or fold or testament of movement. Lao's room was in a chaotic order, due to there being many things about, but all of them falling into a certain state. On one part of his room were many bamboo plants and other botanical things, whilst on another were manuals on Skell repair and handyman books.

His walls held the plain color they naturally held, save for being interrupted by one clock and the far left wall and a calendar close to his desk.

The android stepped out of this room and went to the one in front of that one, his mechanical feet set for the most stealthy of movements.

"Gwin." Private Prague looked at the everysleeper that was tucked in his bed. Gwin's room was surprisingly in order and up to date, perhaps his time with BLADE made him this way? All dirty laundry was packed away and the floor was nearly flawless in its appearance. On the walls were pictures of Earth scenery and space scenes, while there was a desk that lay across from his bed with many pictures on it. A quick switch in which light Prague could see allowed full visibility of these portraits, which were two grown adults and what appeared to be a young Gwin, Gwin and another young man, and finally... a lone picture of Irina, which was coincidentally next to a vase of flowers.

The android stepped out of this room and turned to the final quarter, the room at the very end of the hall. However, this room was different, since it had a complex lock and combination that automatically triggered when all the occupants inside were asleep. Luckily for the android, he had access to enter and quickly typed in the code.

"Hmm..." Private Prague mumbled as he stepped in to what perhaps was the biggest group and room off all. To his right he was greeted first by a gray baby crib, then by a large king sized bed containing two adults- A quick scan revealing this was just Elma and her not-so talkative, yet legendary, spouse.

Their room was plain, but a desk at the far left certainly was not, since the poor thing was littered with maps and what appeared to be strategy plans. The only life found inside the room (besides the humans, that is), was a lone pot of daisies sitting by an artificial sunlight lamp.

"Gah..." a soft whimper was heard, catching the robot's attention, but only revealing it to be the baby.

"So young." Prague thought to himself as he scanned the baby, "My sensors are supposed to emulate love and tenderness..." he said as his face lit up and smiled.

The baby yawned slowly, then returned back to its sleeping state.

"I am glad I have the Private Prague profile in this." Prague continued in his thoughts, "Had I not, I would have just treated this as any other human child, mix raced or not..." he shook his head and then looked back at the parents, who were still blissfully unaware of a new presence inside.

* * *

 **SM's TEIM:**

 **So... Who's ready for some action from the Pandillions? (Not Gwin X Irina Action... come on guys, get your minds out of the gutter).  
Time for some fun times to come!  
**

 **Also thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you all have a blessed day!**

 **P.S... If somehow Gwin and Irina were to have a kid... would you all be up for that? Or nah? Hmmmm...**


	22. ATTACK OF THE DRONES

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 22**

 **ATTACK OF THE DRONES**

* * *

A giant spaceship, the size of a city, hovered over a locked point on Mira. This was joined by three other large craft, and an assortment of other smaller vessels.

Slugzzar looked at the planet from his large circular window, then turned when he saw one of the cow soldiers walk up to him.

"Grand Daakan!" the cow soldier spoke, "Our men are ready to move out. Should we board the landing vessels-"

"No." Slugzzar muttered and clenched his fists, "Let the Drones take care of them... We shall not defile ourselves by fighting them!" he pointed up.

"Send the Drones!"

0000000

"Faster!" Lin cheered as Lao drove the Warthog-ripoff down a dusty road in Oblivia, "Lao, come on! I want to go fast!"

"Gotta go fast!" Lao chuckled as he switched to the sixth gear, "Laooo! He's Number One! Laooo! He's number one!" he revved up the engines to maximum, causing the entire car chassis to scream and the engine roar like a Millesaur.

The car reached a turn, at which Lao shifted and started to drift.

"Woah!" Lin tried to keep her composure up, "AH!" she screamed when her lunchbox opened, releasing three banana peels on the road.

The car behind them ran over the peels and spun out of control, slowing down to a stop soon after.

"Yeah! Hahaha!" Lao cheered as he saw the car driver shake his fist at them, "Time to get to fir-" he stopped when he saw a burning fire ball shoot down in the horizon just left of them.

KAPOOM! The fireball crashed with a large boom.

"What in the world?" Lin muttered as Lao slowed down and pulled off into the curb, "Lao, what was that?"

"I don't know, Lin." Lao stepped off and grabbed his sniper rifle, "Stay right there." he told her and peered down his scope and scanned the crash site from his distance.

The only thing Lao saw was a large plume of smoldering smoke, which greatly occulted his vision of the place.

"What the hel-" Lao saw several large black figures come out of the smoke, "What in the worl- Lin, give me my holodev." he extended his hand while still peering into his scope.

"Here." Lin handed him his device, which he promptly turned on and contacted Elma.

"Elma." Lao spoke, "We got ourselves a- What? You got them too? We're in Oblivia right now and we just saw on- Holy hell!" he saw as the black figures started to fire upon a distant base camp.

"What is it!?" Lin asked Lao, who put up his rifle and holodev and jumped into the car.

"Those things are crashing all over Noctilum, Sylvalum, and Cauldros." Lao spoke as he shifted gears, "Their hostiles!" he reversed.

"What do you mean? Why would humans attack each ot-"

"They're not human..." Lao muttered as he turned and drove back, "We have to rendezvous back at Blade HQ. Nagi wants us there." he rode off.

0000000

"What in the hell is going on!" Doug yelled as the group reunited in the Blade Tower.

"We have several attacks on our most distant Basecamps." Vandham informed them, "We don't know who the enemy is or what their purpose is." he turned to the large holoscreen behind them.

"It seems to be some kind of Autonomous Flying Machine..." Nagi pointed to a quick snapshot of a large stealthy plane-shaped robot, "Some were shot down and revealed no pilots inside, so we have reason to believe that they are controlled by an outside source."

"The majority of attacks have occurred in the Central Noctilum Area." Vandham informed, "In the pass seperating Southern Noctilum and Northern Noctilum." he pinpointed the area.

"They came from the sky!" Lin said, "We saw the fireball! They came from space!" she pointed up.

"I saw them too." Gwin spoke, "We must consider the possibility that some foreign power has sent them from an orbital location high above Mira's thermosphere." he muttered intelligently.

"I agree with Gwin." Elma nodded, "This must be the work of some outside power..."

"Like the ones who destroyed Earth?" Irina asked, causing a dark mood to enter the room, "It couldn't have been them..."

"We were attacked on getting here..." Lao grumbled, "It wouldn't seem impossible... What do you think, Prague?" he asked the android.

"I am trying to intercept any possibly frequency that the host could be using in order to control these machines." Prague muttered, "But according to my inputs, the probability of this being an alien race is beyond minimal..."

"What do you think, Rook?" Vandham asked Protague.

Protague nodded sternly, then looked at Elma.

"How are we doing in repulsing the enemy attack?" Elma asked, "Are we successful?"

"For the first few waves we were taken by surprise and suffered some casualties." Nagi informed, "But we have now tipped the scales."

"We're sending you to the heart of the matter..." Vandham pointed to the wide plains of Northern Noctilum, "That's were some of the bitterest fighting has happened." he looked at the map, "It seems the enemy is doing a southern drive, and you must help the BLADEs here before they are cut off and annihilated."

 **0000000**

"This is Elma, signing in." Elma spoke as she boarded her Skell.

"This is Doug, signing in." Doug boarded his large armored Skell.

Protague nodded as he was in his Skell.

"Irina, signing in." Irina smiled as she made her Skell roar in life.

"Gwin, signing in." Gwin bobbed his head as his Skell turned on.

"Lin, Signing in." Lin giggled, "Hey, that rhymes."

"Lao, in port bow." Lao joined in, "Let's do this now!" he walked his Skell up.

"Prague, signing in." Prague's jet fighter rolled up, "I... uh..."

"Wow, way to ruin it, Prague." Irina grunted as she saw the jet fighter, "We're all here with Skells and you roll up in that archaic piece of earth weaponry."

"Jet fighters are fast and maneuverable, plus I don't have the range limit you all have." Prague responded, "Skells are only superior to jets in the close range... but I can blow you away before you even get that close." he scoffed.

The group took off, off to attack the alien threat!

* * *

 **SM's Time-**

 **Let's do it! Action time!**

 **Thanks to all my readers and stay tuned for more!**


	23. A MOO HOPE

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K  
Chapter 23 **

**A MOO HOPE**

* * *

"Fire Fire Fire!" a BLADE in a Skell yelled as he fired his assault rifle at the incoming drones.

"We can't hold them off for long!" another BLADE yelled as she stabbed one of the drones with her large Skell knife, "We need to fa- AH!" she has hit by an enemy missile and sent careening down to the earth.

"GAH!" another Skell was blown up in the sky, and all its pieces scattered from the fireball.

The Drones sped into the line of Skells firing an assortment of laser bolts and missiles, some striking their targets, other being destroyed before they inflicted damage, and others scoring direct hits.

"Damn it! There's more of them!" another BLADE growled as more Drones appeared, "We can't hold th- BWAH!" his Skell's arm was blown off by a laser bolt, "Ret-"

The drones that were incoming were instantly destroyed in a straight line, that entire rank was decimated in a cloud of flames.

"What in the-"

"We're here, boys." Irina came on their radios as she clawed through a drone, "No time for a welcoming party!"

"That's the Colonel!" a BLADE looked a the glowing red flagskell of the group, "Wow! We're saved."

"Not unless we destroy them!" Elma spoke to them, "Stop wasting time and get to the job!" she blasted a drone with a shotgun burst.

"Protague, help me out here!" Lao grumbled as he cut an incoming horde of drones with a large scythe.

Protague nodded and swooped down, striking an incoming drone with his large beam saber.

"I got your cover fire!" Lin appeared and launched several missiles from her pod, all of them striking one drone and causing others to scatter.

"Die! Die!" Gwin fired his laser rifle to rescue a fellow BLADE, "Irina! Watch out!" he sniped a drone that was aiming to strike her.

"Thanks..." Irina muttered as she saw the drone fall apart behind her, "HRAH!" she cleaved another drone.

"I need some help over here!" Elma growled as she was surrounded by 5 drones, all poised to strike at her.

"I'll Blow Them To BITS!" Protague finally spoke and pulled out a large gatling gun, then fired a fury of rounds that struck every single last one of those drones, and then some.

"You weren't lying about the cheesy one-liners." Prague swooped down and launched a missile which struck a drone, "HRAH!" he fired his gatling gun at another three enemies.

0000000

"We're losing drones, sire!" one of the cow soldiers ran up to Slugzzar, "All of them have been concentrated on Noctilum, but we still can't push them off!"

"What?!" Slugzzar yelled, "If we cannot win Noctilum... we cannot resurrect Go-Rha... And our plan to dominate the Universe will fail!" he seethed in rage, "Send the Herz fighter corps!" he pointed to the planet in anger.

0000000

"DIE!" Lin screamed as she destroyed the last drone in the area with an electrified club.

"Phew..." Gwin wiped his brow, "Wow, that was a ton-"

"No time to celebrate..." Elma grimly spoke as she saw a large mass moving on her radar, "There's more on the way."

"Where are they all coming from?" Lin groaned.

"More of them?" Doug complained as he reloaded his assault rifle, "I tell you... It's either they want to give us more easy game or just bother us."

"I wouldn't s- DAH!" Lao yelled when a huge laser beam from the sky broke his Skell in two, making his body plummet.

"LAO!" Lin yelled, "No AHH!" she screamed when another beam hit her Skell, forcing her to eject.

"What is going on!?" Irina looked up to the sky to see a giant spaceship hovering above them and making it rain down beams of death.

Unfortunately, the beams were deadly accurate, and in their awe and immobility, each member of the group was struck.

"What the-" Prague yelled as he saw all his allies' skells were blown out of the sky, and then saw their subsequent ejection down to the earth, "Humph..." he grunted and started to ascend to the sky, "Why did you guys stay in place!? That's the advantage of a jet fighter." he chuckled as he applied afterburner, "FIRE!" he launched two missiles towards the large spaceship.

POOM! POOM! The missiles exploded before they struck the ship, revealing a forcefield covering the large hull.

"Identifying..." Prague muttered, "Forcefield... With my armaments it will take about 7 jets to at least break the force field, 20 to take it down." he grumbled as he blasted the forcefield with the gatling gun.

"Prague!" Elma spoke on the radio, "Stop! There's a lot of ships coming out of there!" she warned.

Surely enough, a handful of armed mechs blasted off from a port on the back of the ship.

"Ah..." Prague scanned the 10 mechs, "They look like Skells... Perhaps they have the same weakness as Skells." he turned to face them, "It seems they don't use thruster technology."

The mechs launched balls of plasmatic energy as well as an array of small missiles. However, the plasma balls merely screeched off of the jet's forcefield when they struck.

"Hmph..." Prague grunted as he avoided all the incoming attacks, "HRAH!" he fired his missiles, scoring two direct hits that incapacitated two of the enemy mechs.

0000000

"We're so glad we could recover you, Colonel." some BLADEs rejoiced as they led the fighters down into the plains of Northern Noctilum, "As you can see, Drones aren't the only guests here." one of them said and pointed to an army of robots that were firing laser rifles from an entrenched position.

"We're entrenched and so are they, huh?" Lao muttered as they entered the trench that covered the BLADE forces, "What is this, World War I?"

"As long as we don't have domination of the air, we're stuck here, sir." a BLADE spoke as he looked at the line of his comrades spanned across the trench.

"We need to break this stalemate..." Doug muttered as he fired at the robots ahead, "Whatever the cost!"

"We absolutely must not let them take over Southern Noctilum." Elma told the BLADEs, "There's something they want there if they are using this much of their forces to break us!" she yelled and fired her guns.

"It looks like the air war is still going strong." Lin muttered as she saw Skells and the newcomer Mechs fight it above ground, "Look, there's Prague!" she noticed the jet screaming across the sky.

"They'll be ok with him up there!" Gwin reassured them, "He'll blow them to bits!"

Protague shook his head in disappointment at Gwin's comment.

0000000

"I can't get him!" one of the Herz soldiers (the cowmen) growled as he tried to shoot down Prague's jet, "Damn dirty human scum!"

"We need to take him down!" another soldier muttered, "He appears to be the Ace!"

Prague was trying to keep himself and his allies in the air, but by this time he was out of missiles, one of the cons of having a jet.

"It will be another 30 seconds until my Missile Art reappears..." Prague growled as his computer indicated the bay was empty, "I can't keep using my gatling only- Agh!" he barely dodged an incoming Herz Mech.

However, this sudden movement allowed him to see a large ship, which had come out of the starship above them, slowly descend to the ground, followed by three others of its build.

"What in the world?" Prague observed the ships hover over the land below.

 **0000000**

"What is going on over there?" Lin asked as the ships stayed for a few minutes, then ascended back up into the much large starship above.

"I don't kno-" Elma heard Lao gasp, "What is it, Lao?"

"IT's... It's..." Lao stammered as he looked down his scope, "You won't believe it..." he removed his eye and looked at her with worry.

"Oh my God..." Irina muttered as she saw what was dead ahead of them.

Large machines, shaped like bulls, that walked on four legs. The were made of metal, and were probably a hundred feet tall.

"What the hell are those!?" Doug yelled as he saw the giant machines lumber down towards them.

Huge cannons appeared on the sides of the machines and fired, causing massive explosions on their side of the battlefield.

"What in the hell are those!?" Doug repeated as the BLADEs cowered in fear.

"They appear to be some kind of All Terrain Armored Transp-" Lin stopped when one of the giant armored vehicles slipped on the terrain and fell to the ground, exploding in a burst of flames.

"So much for All Terrain." Gwin chuckled as the other giant machines were struggling to walk through Noctilum's thick vegetation.

"Who designed those things anyways?" Irina laughed as another machine crashed down in flames, "What kind of person puts legs on a tank? That's stupid! Why didn't they just stick with tracks?"

The rest of the 6 machines continued lumbering down the think brush, accompanied by robots and what appeared to be Herz operatives on the ground. The combined might finally managed to gain momentum and started a new offensive against the BLADE forces...

* * *

 **SM'S Time:  
**

 **Last one for tonight! Have a safe night, blessed day, guys!  
Thanks and please review!**


	24. REVENGE OF THE MYTH

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K  
Chapter 24**

 **REVENGE OF THE MYTH, or**

 **How I learned to Love the Android**

* * *

"We're taking casualties!" a BLADE yelled as he hid behind a tree trunk to avoid concentrated laser blasts, "We need Alpha Support!"

"GAH!" a nearby BLADE was blasted and sent to the ground in pain, "Agh..." she groaned and expired.

"DIE!" Doug came in rayguns blazing and mowed down a group of enemy robots, "Lao! Get 'em boy!" he yelled.

"Hmph!" Lao grunted as he jumped off Doug's back, spun a full circle in the air and fired his sniper rifle, blowing the heads off three robots, "HRAH!" he landed by impaling another robot with his large lance.

"Wombo Combo!" Lin landed next to Lao and sprayed for days with her gatling gun, "Hahahahaha!" she laughed as she mowed down more robots.

"HRUUU!" a Herz soldier mooed and tackled a BLADE, "Die!" he yelled and shot the man with his laser rifle.

"Shadowstrike!" Elma appeared and struck that Herz soldier with her double blades, "Hrah!" she fired at a large robot walker.

"We got you!" Irina and Gwin appeared and the three concentrated all their fire on the large robot, "HRAAAAAHHHHH!"

Protague appeared and cleaved the robot with his large sword, then looked back at the three and gave a smug grin.

"You need to calm yourself, love." Elma chuckled as they walked towards him, "Or you'll burst a vein in your head." she laughed as she saw the man's tense state.

Protague chuckled lowly, and then turned to the main battlefield, were more of the Giant Herz Walkers were appearing.

"We won't be able to take those things down." Doug grumbled as he arrived, "They're immune to regular laser blasts... Look how all our shots bounce off of them."

"There's onl-" Elma stopped when she saw and explosion in the sky, and a body pop out soon after.

"Was that Prague's jet!?" Gwin saw as the scattered pieces of the airplane fanned out across the sky, "How-"

However, Prague was plummeting down to Earth like a comet while aiming at one of the giant Herz walkers. In a few moments, he finally struck the large robot and pierced it like a missile, causing it to explode.

"Hrgh!" Prague landed roughly and rolled about in the ground, "HA!" he planted his feet and slid a couple of meters until finally gaining control. In his position, he was behind the large line of giant metallic Herz Walkers and in the mass of robot soldiers following behind them, catching the machines by surprise.

The robots in the android's vicinity turned their weapons abruptly, and aimed at the U.N soldier.

"Hmph..." Prague grunted and took off his hands, then aimed his exposed wrist barrels at the line of walkers, "I'll show you how a real robot does things..." he growled and the barrel tips started to glow.

"What in the world?" Lao muttered as he felt the ground quake and saw streaks of light coming from the robot army.

"ERROR: CANNOT COMPUTE." some robot soldiers around Prague blared as they started to stumble and fall.

"ERROR! ERROR!"

"Omega Class Zhukov CANNON!" Prague yelled and fired a devastating beam of energy from his wrists which engulfed the entire robot army in blast of light.

"GAH!" Doug groaned as the BLADEs where blinded by the flash, defeaned by the sound, and thrown about by the tremors.

"What's going on!?" Lin cried as she tried very hard to hold on to Lao, "Lao!"

"Hrrgh! Ergh!" Lao stumbled and crouched, then held Lin tight, "What's going on!?"

Occulted by the flash, some Herz Bull Walkers collapsed and exploded, however, most of them managed to escape the devastating attack.

"HRAHHH!" Prague yelled his lasts screams and saw his beam die down into two seperate smaller ones, than into nothing. His arms were charred, his wrists smoking from the incredible amount of heat and energy that was made.

Around him was a crater filled with the burnt and twisted metallic bodies of the Herz Robot army, it was a completely desolated sight that stunned everyone who had regained vision.

"Haah!" Prague ran and jumped over one of the Bull Walkers, then landed near his most valuable allies.

"Prague..." Elma muttered when she saw the android stand, "What... how..."

"There's no time for explanation..." Prague responded bluntly, then turned to the line of Bull Walkers headed their way and firing freely.

"How the hell did you do that!?" Doug yelled in shock and awe as he saw the smoldering crater left behind, then saw Prague raised his arms to the horizon once more.

"He's going to do it again!" Irina yelled and fell back with Gwin, and then followed by everyone.

"What is he!?" Lao growled as they stood what they thought was a safe distance away, "Elma! What is he!? The U.N couldn't have constructed this super weapon under everyone's noses!"

"Well, he is Russian." Elma muttered uneasily as she saw Prague's arms gain a metallic mass around them.

"What the hell is this now!?" Doug yelled as he saw the material, which appeared to be some metal clay, form a variety of arsenals over the androids arm.

"Commander Protague." Prague called out, "I have been told in military situations to refer to the highest in command, which is you..." he muttered, "Do you wish for me to exterminate the entire enemy force?" he asked as the mass continued to form different weapons.

The group looked at the leader with worried eyes.

Protague stood silently, then nodded solemnly at the android.

"Confirmation acquired." Prague mumbled as he aimed at the Herz Bull Walkers, then scanned up to the large dropship above, "Following Higher Command Extermination Protocol." he said mechanically and looked back at the Bull Walkers.

"Command Execute: FIRE WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!" the android roared, and his entire arm arsenal fired. A plethora of bullets, laser blasts, missiles, bombs, grenades, and slugs shot out of the army of the arms.

POOM! POOM! POOM! The Walkers were decimated by the sudden barrage of armaments and blew up in succession.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE!" Prague droned as his gatlings sprayed, his missiles screamed, his grenades poomped, and his lasers whizzed past, "OBJECTIVE: DESTROY THE ENEMY!" he shifted his aim to the air forces.

"This is... unreal..." Elma stammered as she saw the android solo the large dropship, "How could one robot have such power..."

"Elma... This isn't safe for mankind..." Lao muttered as he saw the android continue his devastating assault on the enemy forces, "Imagine the calamity he could cause if he went rogue..."

"What do you think, Doug?" Elma turned to the man, who looked down.

"I'm with Lao..."  
"So are we." both Gwin and Irina walked up with concerned faces.

"Lin?" Lao asked the young girl, who fearfully turned.

"I... I... don't know..." Lin stammered and looked at the Android, "Prague was made-"

"Stop with these little crushes, girl!" Doug scolded her, "This is serious! Don't you see this is a machine of awesome power!?" he shook the girl.

"Doug!" Elma called him out, "At ease!"

"Hmph..." Doug grunted and crossed his arms.

"This isn't our decision to make..." Elma sighed, and looked at Protague...

 **0000000**

"I can't believe this!" Slugzaar saw the large dropship return with great damage, "How did those puny primates defeat us!?"

"I don't know s-"

"I knew you stupid Herz couldn't get the job done alone..." Slugzaar pushed the Herz attendant aside, "So I took the liberty of calling the Warriors of Lath..." he muttered as he saw some large figures walk in.

 **000000**

"Objective: Incomplete." Prague sighed as he took into account the flight of the dropship, "Enemy Extermination was not completed, general."

Protague walked up to the android, then aimed his revolver at the U.N soldier's neck.

"It seems I forgot to take into account the dissent of my power into my relationship with the human race." Prague sighed and turned to the main character of the game.

Protague nodded and cocked his gun.

"If you order my self-termination, I regret to inform you that I cannot do such thing unless instructed by the highest authority." Prague muttered, "And if you plan to terminate me, I regret to inform you that that firearm will not even penetrate my metamorphic reconstralloy endostructure."

Protague pointed to the group behind him, who looked at Prague.

"You think this is the best for BLADE and mankind?" Prague mumbled, "You think I would turn against my allies?"

Protague looked at him with serious eyes.

"So you all have conspired... Very well." Prague grumbled, "But I will not go down easy... I will continue helping the human race no matter what your dissent is..."

* * *

 **SM'S Time-  
No words... just stay tuned.**


	25. PROTAGUE VS PRAGUE

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K  
Chapter 25**

 **Protague vs Prague: Pawn of Justice**

* * *

"Your power is a threat to mankind, Prague!" Elma yelled, standing safely behind Protague, "You can take down large armored vehicles without a sweat. You can eradicate an entire army in a flash. You can solo a spaceship!" she listed, "This is unreal!"

"Science is victorious." Prague grumbled as he put his fists back on his arms, "I was engineered to be the ultimate sentinel of mankind... my mission is nothing else."

"Science wouldn't cause all this destruc-"

"Science doesn't care about morality, Lin." Prague told the small girl, "You should know that. That's why my makers had a difficult time ever making an 'emotion chip', so to speak." he sighed, then looked dead into Protague's eyes, "Even in my complete stage I do not have one."

"Then how do you c-"

"I have a predetermined set of responses." Prague interrupted Gwin, "All of them vary in accordance to a personality profile. So every thing I have ever reacted to with emotion... is actually emotion in quotations."

"So you're basically a machine that plays on human emotion!" Irina growled, "Everything you've ever said to me in order to help was just a predetermined set of answers!?"

"Yes." Prague told her, "These predetermined emotional response take about 45% of my hard drive memory."

"That's why when you reach certain situations, you respond with: 'I will respond with X'." Doug mumbled, "Because you're making up new things as you go along!"

"In theory, yes." Prague shook his head, "But... My main mission is still to protect and serve mankind, nothing will change that." he took a stance when he noticed Protague tense up.

"How can we be so sure?" Elma said with much skepticism, "How can we be so sure that an amoral agent will continue to do a moral thing? Why should we trust you? On what authority should we listen to you."

"Elma..." Lin looked at her holodev and saw a stream of code flowing down, "My sensors are indicating a serious anomaly in Prague's sys-"

"You will trust me because... I AM." Prague's eyes glowed a ghastly white as they scanned Pragued.

"He must have not taken to lightly the fact that we betrayed him..." Lin muttered as she saw the code start to become increasingly random to the point of it being unintelligible even to the most discerning machine.

"Or maybe he's just a psycho!" Doug growled as he prepared his weapon.

"If psycho means a serious flaw in his design that does not account for paradigms of conflicting nature, then yes..." Elma muttered, "You're telling me somewhere in his coding things went awry when we, the humans who he was programmed to defend, betrayed him?"

"He wasn't outfitted with a safety program." Lin scanned Prague's systems, "Usually A.I has a break switch when they are introduced to paradoxes or conflicting things... he does not." she shook his head, "At this stage, he's irrational beyond comprehension! A-"

"Enough! You are a threat!" Prague yelled and extended his arms to them, "You will be eliminated for the good of mankind!" his face did small twitches when he said such a comment, "FIRE!" he shot out his fists like rockets, which targeted Protague.

Protague growled and jumped over them expertly, then opened fired at the android with his Ether Psycho launchers.

"Now we're talking!" Irina appeared and fired at the android, along with all the other allies.

"HRAHH!" Doug released a powerful beam barrage to add to the mounting damage.

"Don't stop!" Gwin yelled as all their shots struck the android.

"Sorry, Prague..." Lin mumbled, "FIRING ALL ROUNDS!" she yelled and made her gatling gun roar.

The combined energies of all the shots started to pile up in a large explosion, until the assault ended in a bright flash.

"Ha... ha... ha..." Lao panted as he saw his steaming sniper rifle barrel, "We wasted him..."

"No way he could have survived that..." Irina chuckled and turned to Gwin, "Good job." she brought him in for a kiss.

"Save it!" Elma raised her hand as Protague stepped back cautiously.

Protague turned to his partner, and shook his head grimly as red lasers appeared from the smoke of the impact zone.

"Huh?" Doug muttered as he saw one of the lasers land on him, and then every one of his allies.

"What in the..." Elma saw as the small laser point crawled to her chest area, "Oh n-"

"Gagarin Mass Accelerator Gun!" a booming voice yelled and various jolts of blue plasma energy shot out of the smoke.

"GWAH!" Lao was struck and sent flying back, down but not out.

"Woah!" Gwin barely avoided the bolt aimed for him and pushed Irina away from the one aimed at her.

"AH!" Elma screamed as she was hit in the right leg and sent crashing into Lin.

"You bastard!" Doug roared and fired his raygun at the android, "Myopic Screen!" he launched his dark laser.

Protague extended his hand, but too late.

"HRAH!" Prague shot out of the smoke and missile kicked Doug, sending the man flying back, "Khrushchev Type Missile Gatling!" he yelled and fired an array of small warheads.

"Damn!" Doug saw the small missiles heading towards him, but then saw all of them being destroyed before they impacted.

"Get your ass out of there!" Lao appeared, "Come on!" he picked up his friend.

"Eliminate the Threat." Prague focused on the two and extended his arm, "Kumarov- GRAH!" he groaned when he was struck in the side by a strong force.

"Starfall Fling!" Protague yelled and struck Prague with his Ion Blade, then finished with a kick.

"Hmph..." Prague stood up with a grunt, then analyzed Protague, "You are in your other state... my calculations indicate you are the greatest threat..." he aimed his exposed wrist blaster at him.

"No he's not, we are!" Elma appeared and struck Prague with her dual blades, "Shadow STRIKE!"

"CRAZY HAMMER!" Lin smashed the android down with her shield, "HYAH!"

"HRAH!" Prague grabbed hold of the shield and used his strength to throw her off, "HAH!" he jumped up and sprinted to Protague.

Protague stood stunned as Prague reached his location in minimal time.

"Hah!" Prague uppercuted Protague in the stomach, causing a notable snap to be heard, "Eliminate!" the android drove his other arm into his foe's stomach, "TSAR TYPE A CANNON!" he roared and a brillaint light shone.

"Damn!" Irina growled as the ground started to shake and the light start to blind them.

A huge laser blast shot out and completely engulfed Protague and Prague.

"WAH!" Protague's allies were blown away by the immense power of the attack.

0000000

"Ha... Ha..." Prague stood in ruined landscape, then scanned around to see all the others had survived, battered but alive.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..." Protague panted as he looked at his ruined self.

"My strongest attack..." Prague muttered as he noticed half of his arms were completely blown off due to the force of the blast, "You must have the author's plot guard..."

"Astral Protection." Protague smirked, "Plus Elma's doppleganger... Half of your attack never hit me..."

"I must... eliminate you... Threats to mankind... Mankind... threat to Mankind..." Prague spazzed a bit in his speech, "Mankind... is a threat... to Mankind..." his head twitched.

Protague saw as the Metamorphic reconstralloy started to rebuild Prague's arms.

"Ha!" Prague yelled as he was completely restored, "FIRE EVERYTHING!" his arms grew every weapon imaginable and started firing.

"HAH!" Protague gasped as he saw all the missiles, grenades, laser beams, and bullets head his way.

But they were all stopped by a large figure...

* * *

 **Stay tuned again! This is just part 1, so don't be disappointed there wasn't enough fighting!  
See you later! Please Review and have a blessed day!  
**


	26. A New Leaf

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K**

 **Chapter 26**

 **A New Leaf**

* * *

A giant Skell, no, a giant mech, hovered above Prauge and Protague.  
This giant mech was in the shape of what appeared to be some kind of ravenous beast, who's large, metallic eyes locked on to the two fighters.

Out of that fighter, as I have chronicled, came out humanoid wolf-men, armed to the teeth... A special forces of somekind. Instantly, they began their assault on the blade positions.

"What the-" Doug muttered as he saw the wolf-men charge at their lines.

"They appear to be some kind of ferocious soldier." Gwin checked his holodev.

"They call themselves the Warriors of Lath." Lao checked his device, "Probably their special forces." he aimed his sniper rifle.

"DESTROY EVERYTHING!" Prague yelled and aimed his buster arms at the large Lathian mech.

"Grah!" one of the Warriors of Lath attacked Prague, making him stumble and flinch.

Protague grumbled and shot that particular warrior, then ran to Prague's side.

"The Warriors of Wroth are here!" Lin spoke as they all huddled up.

"We are the Warriors of Lath!" a Lathian soldier growled, "We're better than those pussyca- GWAH!" the soldier was shot by a BLADE Operative.

Some other warriors surrounded our heroes, accompanied by the large mech, who poised its guns at the allies.

"Damn..." Irina growled as she saw they were outmanned and outgunned.

"Prague!" Lin saw Prague collapse, "Pr- Ah!" she yelped when she touched his skin, "He's boiling hot!" she exclaimed.

"Must have been that power he used..." Elma muttered, "He's probably overheated.

"Ha... Ha... Ha..." Prague panted as he knelt on one knee, "Critical Condition... Requesting repairs... Damage to Coolant Emitters 1-3, Damage to Arm Cannons..."

"We can't let him die, Elma!" Lin said as she poured some of the water inside her canteen on Prague's head, which instantly fizzed and steamed upon contact.

"We have to check if all of us don't die first!" Gwin muttered as he saw the Warriors of Lath close in.

"Don't worry, Gwin." Lao chuckled, "We're the main characters, there's no way we can die by tertiary enemies... right?" he looked at the reader with worried eyes.

"I say we blast them to bits!" Irina raised her assault rifle, "Get them before they get us!"

"Kill Them!" one of the Lathians yelled, and they all started to fire.

However, they all missed and hit each other since they were around in a circle.

"What the..." Doug muttered as he got up from crouching, "Did they just-"

"Told you." Lao laughed, then noticed the Mech was still up, "Except him..."

The Mech lowered its cannons and fired.

"NO!" Prague stood up and jumped in the way of the blast, absorbing the concentrated energy of the beam with his body.

"PRAGUE!" his allies yelled as the explosion sent them all flying back...

0000000

"Ha... Ha..." Lin panted as she sat up, then saw the decapitated head of Prague laying in front of her, wires out and sparking wildly, "HA!" she gasped in horror and crawled over to the head.

"Lin..." Prague droned weakly, "Let it go..."

Lin's face grew somber as she heard these words.

"No really, let it go." Prague looked at the holodev Lin was holding, "That holodev is about to explode."

"Oh!" Lin exclaimed and threw the holodev off, which soon exploded mid air.

"Lin... I'm tired." Prague muttered as he started to close his eyes, "I feel... a little lightheaded." he joked and smiled softly.

"Prague..." Lin looked at him, "You're so... funny." she muttered and reached for his cheek.

"Negative... I only emulate the aspect of human comedy." Prague responded, "I-"

"Shut up." Lin picked up the head, "No matter what you say, no matter what others may think, you're still human to me!" she shook her head and tears as well.

"I wish I was." Prague muttered, "However I only emulate the human being to the best of my abilities... but unfortunately that was not enough..." he frowned, "Rest assured the virulent program is destroyed... however, there's not much use now."

"Prague, I can fix you!" Lin told him, "I'll take you back! I'll just hop on a Skell a-"

"The chances of a salvage are negligible." Prague reported, "At this moment my emergency power battery has been drained in half. This number is decreasing rapidly..."

"I'll fix you, damn it!" Lin cried and hugged the head, "Don't tell me what I can't do! Don't tell me what I can't do!" she wept.

"Lin... There was one thing I can never emulate." Prague mumbled, "The human spirit... I wish I could do that... The thing inside all of you, the thing that keeps you going despite the odds and statistics, I want that. I want to survive, even though my calculations and condition will force my shutdown in a few minutes. Look at you Lin, you're wishing my well being despite your own failing health, I wish to have that..." he looked at Lin.

The Mech once again raised its cannons, then started to charge up.

However, a Skell struck it in its back with a large beam sword, destroying the mech.

00000000

"He's not gonna make it, is he?" Doug muttered as they flew inside an evac dropship, looking at Prague's dismembered head in Lin's arms.

"At this rate, he's not." Elma shook her head, "Can't we go any faster!?" she yelled at the pilot.

"Damn it!" Gwin stomped his foot, "This can't be the way Prague dies!"

"Well technically he's not alive-" Lao paused when he saw the faces sent his way, "Or maybe... I'll be quiet." he muttered.

"We're going to save him, don't worry." Irina muttered, "He knows too many of my secrets to die." she growled.

Protague looked at Prague, then at Elma with worried eyes.

"I know..." Elma sighed, "I doubt we have the technology to fix him... to the extent he once was..." she looked at Lin, "We'll have to work with Miran items... but we need those for Skells..."

"I'll do it... I told him I will..." Lin growled, "Don't tell me what I can't do!" she yelled at them and put on a serious face.

00000000

"We may have lost this battle... but we'll be back..." Slugzzar growled as he saw his damaged warships returned, "But with a vengeance... Then we'll own Go-Rha and RULE THE UNIVERSE!" he yelled at the planet below him.

His large fleet of ships started to pull out of orbit, then go back into space...

 **00000000**

 **00000000**

"Wake up..." a soft voice called out, which war registered by Prague's auditory receptors, causing his computer system to boot up.

"Oh my..." several other voices gasped, some familiar and some alien to him.

A quick opening of eyes revealed that Prague was in a laboratory, strapped to a vertical bed and surrounded by various scientists and his allies. Closest to him was Lin, who was looking at him triumphantly.

"I told you I will fix you." Lin smiled as she pulled out a wrench, "Though I had to make some Minor Adjustments." she punned and winked.

"Oh boy..." Doug chuckled and shook his head, "You'll love it, Prague boy." he said.

"I do not understand." Prague said, then saw Protague bring a mirror.

"You'll be shocked, Prague." Gwin chuckled as she saw Protague hand him the mirror.

"What?!" Prague scanned himself, he... was a young man? What was this? Where was his aftershave beard, strong brows, and grisly locks. No! He looked more like a young boy!

"I couldn't remove the voice though." Lin muttered to herself, "So you sound a little older than you look..."

"And is there a particular reason you made him young?" Elma asked coyly, causing Lin to fluster.

"Because the original materials were in short supply!" Lin responded, "I couldn't make him full grown adult with them!"

"But I'm pretty sure his skin didn't have to suffer the same fate." Lao chuckled as he saw Prague's young skin, which radiated in the lab lights, "I know what this is about-"

"This can't be!" Prague jumped off the bed, "I'm supposed to emulate the appearance of a Caucasian Human Male! Not... a teenager!" he looked at himself, then up at Protague, who had a humored appearance.

"That voice is really throwing me off, though." Irina grumbled, "It's like... not even the same... Unless."

"Enough! I fixed him!" Lin blushed, "Can't you be happy our greatest ally is back!?" she looked at them.

"Hm..." Prague muttered, "This is odd... my internal clock... It's off by 5 years..." he checked it again.

"Oh... It's not off." Gwin shook his head, "It really took Lin 5 years to rebuild you..." he said, causing Prague to fall quiet as he rescanned them all.

"How could I not notice the aging..." Prague muttered to himself, "I must have lost the visual information from before... but..." he looked to his allies... then himself...


	27. A Former Shell

**Private Prague, U.N.P.K  
Chapter 27**

 **A Former Shell**

* * *

"I cannot compute." Prague looked at his teenage body, then looked at Elma, who was walking him down the park, "Why am I young?"

"Lin decided to make you that way." Elma responded as she stretched on a bench, "Because... reasons."

"Perhaps there is some factors I am not taking into account." Prague muttered as he pondered deeply, "I lack the original memory cards to finish my reasoning."

"Lin did the best she could with what she had." Elma told him and drank some water, "You should be thankful... She really cares for you, you know?" she jogged in place, "The only reason it took her so long to fix you up was because of your parts that were scattered after the explosion."

"I retained the majority, save three out of my six memory cards." Prague sighed as he saw a large vacant area in his storage, then extended his arm and removed his fist.

"What are you doing!?" Elma gasped as she saw Prague aim his blaster arm to the distance.

"Weapons systems are operational." Prague powered up, "The Metamorphic reconstralloy survived after all..." he reverted his arm back to its natural state.

"That didn't go away, of course." Elma muttered, "That regenerated itself after the blast, and was the first thing Lin found... the little bits and pieces of you were the hardest."

"I am trying to obtain all my records again, but the information is massive- Are you sure you can't make any other memory cards!?" Prague said with exasperation and followed Elma as she jogged.

"I'm afraid that technology was too advanced..." Elma muttered, "Even though I don't know how that is seeing it was tech from Earth." she said to herself, then felt the calm Miran air rub her cheeks as she picked up speed.

"Hm... That's odd." Prague scanned his data as he walked past Elma, "Elma, my data banks are missing some vital information on Irina." he informed.

"Oh?" Elma faced him, "What could it be?"

"Her recent medical records are not included." Prague responded, "I still have the ones from 5 years ago." he informed as he searched through his systems.

"Oh..." Elma muttered, "Well... I guess... You know, it happens."

"I'm trying to backtrace-" Prague paused, "Oh... Elma... I may have found some information pertaining to her medical records he alerted, "It seems Irina was admitted to the hospital 6 times after-"

"Be quiet." Elma stopped and grabbed Prague, "Don't say it out in here..." she looked around to see other BLADEs about.

"Why n-"

"Humans are savages, Prague." Elma mumbled, "It was no different when they found out the news..." she sighed and looked at Irina's house in the distance, "It was such a terrible time for her."

"Perhaps I may ask what happened?" Prague asked, "I wish to gath-"

"This isn't about medical data, Prague." Elma scolded him, "Don't you understand? What you found was- Oh... It hurts my heart remembering her pain."

"I found another result." Prague spoke, "A popular blogging website has a topic posted on this subject..." he scanned his result.

"Really?" Elma asked, "Oh... yeah, there was a lot of those... What does that one say?" she asked sadly as she awaited another bad herald.

"This one states... according to the original poster." Prague read the blog, "That Irina's name should be dropped and changed to Miss..." he paused.

"Miss?" Elma said in confusion.

"Carriage." Prague finished his sentence, causing Elma to gasp in horror.

"What kind of- What a bunch of savages..." Elma gnashed her teeth in rage, and ran off...

0000000

"Oh!" Gwin said in surprise as he let Prague inside his newly refurbished home, "Prague! Man, it's been quite a while since you've been here! How's it been?" he asked as he sat down on the loveseat.

"Good." Prague nodded and looked at Gwin, "Gwin... I need to inform you about something." he told the man.

"Sure, go ahead." Gwin said as he grabbed a nearby tablet.

"It is about Irina's mis-"

"Prague..." Gwin groaned and stood up, "Please... don't mention it here." he pointed to the stairs, "She's up there... and we haven't gotten over it." his face grew somber, "Especially her... oh... Prague, if it wasn't for all of us, there would have been metal in Irina's head."

"I take it-"

"I tried to help, Prague." Gwin continued, "But what can a man do? Not much, just try it again... put in my 5 seconds..." he chuckled painfully, "Prague... Please, don't mention it- We've been tormented night and day for years by both ourselves and outsiders."

Prague looked at the hurting man and scanned his smile, a broken one to say the least.

"You are my friend, I trust you don't say any more of this..." Gwin grinned as good as he could, then walked off to the kitchen.

"Friend." Prague mumbled as he looked at Gwin disappear, then scanned the house completely, coming upon a sleeping Irina on the second floor. "Maybe I should comfort her." the android said and walked up the stairs, leaving Gwin behind in the kitchen.

The trip was short and simple, until it wasn't.

"Hmm..." Prague noticed a room out of the ordinary and stopped, "This room, I don't remember it..." he did a quick scan, "No life signs..." he reported and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

The door knob itself was a bit worn down and the door was at parts scratched and bumped in.

"Hmm..." Prague made some intricate machinery appear from his index finger and enter the keyhole, "Unlocking... Unlocked." he said when the knob was freed from its chains and allowed for entry.

The android stumbled in and found a room littered with children's toys, both male and female specified ones.

"Interesting..." Prague scanned each and every last article, including the lone crib at the far left corner, "The purpose of this room was made to house a child unit, could it be..." he looked at the paint on the wall, which abruptly shifted from blue to pink then back again, as if there was a sudden change in quick succession.

The android looked and looked, but finally decided it was time to fall back and he promptly exited, only to bump into Irina.

"Prague..." Irina looked at him blankly, "What are you-" she looked at the small stuffed elephant the android had acquired, "... This was supposed to be Ivan's..." she muttered.

"Prague-" Gwin ran up, only to see Irina was with him.

Irina looked at Gwin's hand, where a clear bottle of liquor was found with its contents half empty, "Is this... what you do when-"

"Irina..." Gwin looked at his hand, "It's not what you-"

"No wonder you could not be a good father." Irina scowled, "You drunkard."

"You made me do this!" Gwin lashed back and jumped up to the 2nd floor, "With your wining and your crying! You blamed me for something I had no control of!"

"SO you just decide to drink your problems away!" Irina yelled, "You make me sick! You're pathetic! Can't even be brave enough to face your own problems!"

"My Problem!?" Gwin gnashed his teeth, "It's not my problem your womb is a dead zone!" he erupted, causing the area to go silent.

"Ah... Ah..." Irina stammered and started to well up, then ran back into their room.

"Irina- Arghh!" Gwin growled in rage and glared at Prague, "You! Why do you have to stick your head in things that are not your business!?" he said with much exasperation.

"If I may make an obser-"

"Shut up!" Gwin yelled and struck Prague with the liquor bottle, shattering it with minimal damage to the android.

"Gwin, you ne-"

POOM! A gunshot was heard in the other room.

Gwin went silent, then bolted to the door of their room, "IRINA!" he cried and tried to open the door, "Irina! No!" he cried and tried to open it whatever way possible.

Prague looked at the broken man, then walked over to the door and punted it, making it fly open and startle Irina inside.

"Irina!" Gwin looked at his partner, who was sitting in the bed with a smoking pistol.

Prague looked to the right, where the wall had a hole in it, as did the portrait of Irina and Gwin on it.

"Irina... give me that... please..." Gwin pleaded with her, "Don't scare me so... I would be over if you did such a thing to yourself..." he muttered and knelt to the bed.

"I don't know what to do..." Irina wept and gave the pistol to Gwin, "Even you're against me..." she shook her head as she held her temples.

"I'm not against you, Irina!" Gwin sat next to her, "I just... said some stupid things... You're right, I'm just a stupid drunkard... You're not alone Irina..." he held her tight.

Prague looked at the portrait, which had Gwin and Irina standing up and embracing, both with smiles that lit the room. He saw the bullet hole that completely destroyed the waist area of Irina, then turned to the two, who where sharing tears.

* * *

 **SM's Time**  
 **Man, I feel so bad.  
Even though IrinaXGwin is my favorite ship I treat them like trash...  
It's just for the feels guys. Anywho, I hope you've enjoyed this!**

 **Prague will get "older", I guarantee it.**  
 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	28. Protague for President

**Private Prague: UNPK**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Protague For President**

* * *

"And I, Gregory Hendrix, Promise to Make New LA Great again!" an African-American man with a small afro spoke on a podium, "It is about time to make New LA for the New LA-ians!" he said.

The crowds in front of him cheered with such fervor.

"When the Nopon come, they're not bringing their best." Greg Hendrix spoke, "They're bringing slackers, gluttons, sloths, and all other revelry. Some, I assume, are good Nopons... but not all of them, amirite?" he gave a smug grin which made everyone laugh.

"How do you plan on keeping the Nopons out?" a reporter asked the black man, who bobbed his head in anticipation.

"We build a wall!" Greg Hendrix pointed to the vast fortifications that surrounded the main New LA, "A wall that separates and limits the flow of Nopons!" he clenched his fist with spirit, "Ever since we arrived on Mira, our wall has been in shambles... We have no defenses on it, like cannons or even missiles! I was one of the few on board that voted yes to the order that let us take Nuclear Armaments on board- but we failed... and now we pay for it." he grimaced, "Too many of our brothers and sisters have fallen to the xenos outside- we must stop the big government! I, as an independent, paying for my own platform- unlike the others- will make this happen!"

"But Mr. Gregory!" another reporter spoke, "Your greatest rival, the Conservative Right-Winged Protague Onnest is also running and paying for his own platform... Why do you say-"

"All Conservatives are discriminative, anti-science, backwater blue collar people." Hendrix spoke and fixed his read tie, "They must learn the peaceful Liberal Left-Wing ways of Government... by force if necessary..." he clenched his fist.

"There you have it folks." a news reporter came on the TV, "This is the latest of Independent Candidate Gregory Hendrix." she shuffled her papers, "Recent polls have shown us that Protague Onnest is leading the majority of the military and elder votes, as they agree of his title as Supreme Commander is one of security and protection, while Independent-Winged Gregory Hendrix has the votes of middle-aged and independents, and his title of President fosters more sense of balance and leadership. The Left-Winged Candidate Elias Kassimir is leading the polls with the younger generations and the liberals, and his title of Consul fosters more cooperation and independence."

"Politics..." Doug scoffed, "I always hated politics..."

"But Doug." Lin spoke, "You gotta vote, Maurice has passed, and we need a new leader to guide us!" she pointed to the ceiling.

"Who are you voting for, Lin?" Elma asked as she washed some dishes in the kitchen, "If I may ask."

"For Kassimir of course." Lin spoke, "He's going to give us free school and stuff, isn't that the best?" she smiled.

"Free school is going to wreck us, Lin." Doug grabbed a tablet and read it, "New LA barely has its economy out of the water, this extra strain will drag us back down under."

"You're just afraid of new things!" Lin crossed her arm, "You're probably voting for Hendrix... you're the one to vote for him..."

"What do you mean by that?" Doug growled in anger, "I wouldn't vote for that guy even if I had a gun pointed to my head, that guy's a jackass." he snarled.

"Why wouldn't you vote for Kassimir?!" Lin pointed at him, "You're voting for Hendrix, you racist!" she yelled and stomped her foot.

"Hey hey!" Elma called out, "Stop it! Lin, he already said he wasn't voting for Hendrix, leave him- Lin." she paused when she saw Lin start typing in her Holodev, "What are you doing?"

"I'm telling all my friends online that Harrier General Doug is voting for a racist bigot." Lin typed, "Ha! I got you!" she pointed at Doug.

"What the hell!?" Doug growled and grabbed Lin, "What are you doing!?" he tried to grab her holodev, "What did yo-"

"Stop!"

"Give me that!" Doug roared and snatched the device from the girl's hand, "What the hell!?" he exclaimed when he saw the post online, which instantly started getting comments.

I KNEW IT! One comment said.

HE ALWAYS HAD THAT FACE OF A BIGOT. Another added, adding to the anger meter of Doug.

"Lin!" Doug snapped, "Delete this at once!"

"No!" Lin shot back, and an argument ensued.

0000000

"Oh my God..." Elma groaned as she jogged with Prague, "I wish it wasn't election season, Prague... it's giving me such a headache..."

"Then I will not give my analysis of the candidates." Prague reported, "Since I am also fatigued... Irina and Gwin have been at it all day..." he sighed and avoided an incoming jogger.

"Oh really?" Elma asked, "How bad was your encounter."

"A total of two thrown flower pots, six thrown pillows, five frying pan swings, and a threat with a deadly weapon." Prague sighed, "And that was in the first round..." he chuckled.

"I got the Never Ending Story on how Liberalism is the best "Ism"..." Elma mumbled, "And how Doug is a racist and how Lin is an easily impressionable child who does not know how economics work... I guess you win..."

"Well, I wouldn't say I won..." Prague grimaced at the memory of a dodged vase, "But... yeah... But I did make an observation... Irina is more leaned to the Left and Gwin is more leaned to the right."

"Speaking of right, what's going on here?" Elma and Prague slowed down to a group of demonstrators in the Park.

DOWN WITH HENDRIX, HENDRIX IS EVIL, HENDRIX=DESTRUCTION, GREGORY HITLERIX where some of the colorful messages displayed by the signs.

"Hmm..." Prague looked at one of the demonstrators, a blonde woman with short hair, accompanied by a man with a mohawk. These two people quickly noticed the android.

"Hey! It's him!" the woman excitedly said and ran to Prague, "It's the UN Representative! Prague, sir!" she saluted him, "It will be an honor if you supported us... And how did you get so young?"

"Uh..." Prague scanned the two, and quickly found out they were former Mediators.

"Hey, isn't that-" the man pointed at Elma.

"Oh..." the woman scowled.

"Yes, I am the wife of Candidate Protague Onnest, pleased to meet you." Elma smiled and waved.

"Look, it's the wife of the Conservative!" the woman pointed at Elma, causing the rest of the demonstrators to turn and gasp.

"Why are you so against change!?" a man shook his fist, "You all are backwards!"

"Traditions are meant to change!" another woman added.

"Are you on her boat too?" the blonde woman asked Prague, "No wait, you're an android, you're too smart for those people." she chuckled.

"I do not understand." Prague looked blankly at her and then at Elma.

"They think all Conservatives are dumb due to the high prevalence of-"

"Anti-Scientific thought." the mohawk man chuckled, "Do you know they believe some magic man started everything and then let it become all we see today? Ha!" he scoffed.

"Actually Intelligent Design and Subsequent Evolution is the best explanation for origins I can percieve." Prague spoke, causing the demonstrators to gasp.

"Not you too!" the woman gasped, "I thought you were a super intelligent robot!"

"I am... I am telling you what is most feasi-"

"Relax, he's not a scientist." the mohawk man interrupted to reassure the blonde woman, "He doesn't know anything, know let me post this on my blog." he pulled out his holodev.

"Actually I have reviewed the documents and finding of top scientists throughout Earth History and my-"

"Those aren't scientists." the blonde woman scoffed, "Ha!"

"But they have PhDs in their fields-"

"Hahahahahahaha!" the two started laughing.

"Huh..." Prague sighed, and was patted in the back by Elma, who shook her head.

 **0000000**

"After a thorough search and analysis." Prague told Lao, "I have found out that I despise politics." he grumbled.

"Let me guess, Lin got to you." Lao chuckled as Prague nodded, "Yep, she's so zealous when it comes to this, you should see all the posts she's made online... They basically have thousands of likes..." he looked at his holodev.

"I've seen them all, don't worry." Prague muttered, "At least Protague is winning." he checked the polls.

"Yeah, I voted for him." Lao muttered, "But don't tell Lin... she'll probably kill me for being so 'insensitive and close minded', or 'not politically correct' in my way of life."

"My favorite is the 'tolerance' talk." Prague chuckled.

"OH That one." Lao's eyes opened, "Yeah... that one's marvelous..." he cleared his throat, "'Lao, you have to be tolerant of all people, even if they don't believe what you do!'" he imitated Lin.

"Heh." Prague robotically laughed.

"Yep..." Lao took a sip of his coffee, "I have to be tolerant of other people while being intolerant of myself... when does it end?" he sighed.

"Anarchy?" Prague suggested, "Wait... that's even worse..." he grumbled, "Well, I'm an android so I technically can't vote- Saves me a lot of trouble." he laughed.

"Amen to that..." Lao raised his cup to him.

* * *

 **SM'S Time-**

 **To Reviewer Guest-**  
 **I don't want to do a spoils system, and that's the entire premise of this story, spoiler free nearly a whole other background. But to clear up your confusions, Elma is a full human in this version, and after they defeated that Scourge Tyrant, they got their real dilly bodies back. Also, Ganglion should come soon.**

 **For Cormrag Ravenstaff-  
I know... Now where you be, man? XBX Needs YOU!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW  
Also I do not support any party or affiliate in the US, Mexico, or Canada.  
I am a vegan German atheist engineer who crossfits and likes to bash America on the internet.**

 **Just kidding. But really, I do not show political affiliations with anything, this is just a SATIRE guys, please don't lynch me.**


	29. The Race Continues

**Private Prague  
Chapter 29**

 **The Race Continues**

* * *

"Huh..." Elma sighed as she sat down, "Prague, I'm exhausted.." she groaned and took off her high heels.

"Being with Protague the whole day helping him campaign does that." Prague commented and then walked up to her, "Say, when do you think I can look older?" he looked at his face.

"I don't know." Elma sighed, then turned on the television.

"Up in the polls is Candidate Protague Onnest." the news anchor said, "Who's sweeping victories in section 4 and 5 is causing a major scare for the other candidates. In second place is Gregory Hendrix, and third is Kassimir." she shuffled her papers, "We now turn to Blake for Spo-"

Elma grinned and turned off the television, "At least we won those two sections." she stretched and stood up, "We should be set for the week."

At that moment, Lin walked in, audibly arguing with Doug and Lao.

"You need to stop with these social media posts, Lin!" Doug growled angrily, "I'm tired of people blowing up my wall because of your outright lies!"

"Prague!" Lin called out to the android, "Help me. He's bullying me!" she nearly cried, but it was just a facade in order to get him on her side.

"I have seen what you posted on the media, Lin." Prague shook his head, "It cannot escape me."

0000000

"Look, Protague, Imma let you finish but... Maurice had the best social policy of all time!" Gregory Hendrix said with a smug grin, "So... I really don't see how a Conservative can understand social constructs." he scoffed.

Protague grumbled and shook his head.

"Cat go your tongue, or are you chicken?" Gregory chuckled as he saw his opponent's lack of verbal action.

"Is this the person we want managing our money?" Elias Kassimir spoke, "The money that could go to free education and healthcare for all of us?" he bobbed his head and fixed his glasses.

Protague looked at Elma, who was in the front row in formal attire.

Elma grimaced, then looked at Protague, who nodded.

"I plan to construct a social plan that counts every last person in New LA as lawful citizens." a computer on Protague's podium spoke, stunning the opposition greatly.

"What the..." Gregory Hendrix heard the monotone computerized voice speak for Protague.

"I also plan on distributing the money fairly between health, education, and defense." the computer said, "Because we deserve better for our people."

The people in the crowds nodded and cheered.

00

"I'm saying we have to build a wall!" Gregory incited the people in the debate, "Those indigens are going to eat us all up!"

The people were visibly perturbed.

"If we don't stop the flow of these intelligent indigens, the same thing that happened to us on Earth will happen again in Mira!" Gregory continued, "We must build a wall!"

"I think you are over exaggerating the threat." Protague's speaker said while Protague himself chuckled and shook his head, "These intelligent indigens do not have the military capability to take us over... from the inside or the outside."

"Says the one who needs a robot to speak for him." Gregory scoffed.

"Oh please." the computer spoke, "If you keep going down low with pitiful insults I think I shall have my go. The only reason we would ever need a wall in Mira is to hold back your terrible hair."

Protague laughed and bobbed his head cheerfully while the people roared in laughter.

Gregory Hendrix was not pleased.

0000000

"After tonight's debate." the news anchorwoman reported through the television, "Each sector of New LA has gained an 8% increase of support for Candidate Protague Onnest, putting him in the lead of 6 sectors and in close second in the rest. Meanwhile, Elias Kassimir is in deep trouble due to his young voter base not coming out to vote for him, only supporting him with posts on social media sites."

"Sounds like someone I know." Doug chuckled and looked at Lin, who was fast asleep on Prague's shoulder.

"Ah... look how cute you two are." Elma smiled as she took off her scarf, "I can see why she would make you y-" she paused when Protague walked in.

Protague walked up to Prague, nodded, smiled, then extended his hand.

"No problem, Protague." Prague stood, causing Lin to fall on the sofa, and then shook the man's hand, "You are the best candidate for this position."

Protague nodded, then pulled out a small flier.

"What's this?" Prague took it and scanned it, "You... You found the parts to make me older?" he looked at his past self.

Prague gave a thumbs up.

"We wanted it to be a birthday suprise." Doug stood, "But we don't know your birthday."

"Good thing she's asleep, no?" Elma sighed as she looked at the slumbering Lin, "Or she would be quite upset."

"I would understand, she worked 5 years to get me like this." Prague said and turned back to Protague, "Protague... I accept.. but I feel as if I can't proceed with this directive unless I repay Lin back somehow."

"Like how, Prague, take her on a date?" Elma said coyly, "You know she would like that."

"A... date?" Prague looked confused, "Explain."

"It's when a dude takes out a girl to a place." Doug responded, "Usually with romantic stuff involved."

"But I am not romantically inclined to Lin." Prague muttered, "This date thing will be most counterproductive and paradox-"

"Oh be quiet." Elma grumbled, "Just take her out to eat, her favorite place is that French Restaurant."

"That five stars thing?" Doug grumbled, "Yeowch... say goodbye to your wallet, Prague... those guys will suck you bone dry." he grimaced.

"Yes, I looked up the prices." Prague nodded, then looked at Lin.

"But she did spend some of her life to save mine."

* * *

 **Please Review! Sorry for the Haitus**


	30. Date with an Admirer

**Private Prague**

 **Chapter 30  
**

 **A Date with an Admirer**

* * *

"Lin, do you have a moment?" Prague asked as he walked in on the girl inside an engineering lab.

"Ah.. Sure thing, Prague." Lin smiled as she set down her tablet, "Just give me a sec." she told one of her coworkers and led Prague outside.

"Lin." Prague looked at the young woman, who had matured quite significantly as recent physical scans had told him. Inside the android's mind, several scenarios were being executed as the processing system tried to account for this new situation.

"What is it you need, Prague?" Lin asked, "Do you need a maintenance check?"

"No." Prague shook his head, "I was just going to inquire if this Saturday night you are free to go on an excursion with me to the local French restaurant." he said rather mechanically.

"Huh?" Lin looked at him in confusion, "You're inviting me out to eat at 'Le Pain'?" she asked.

"Oui." Prague nodded.

"I don't think I can afford it, especially if we have to pitch in with Elma and the others." Lin groaned and looked a bit distraught, "College has gotten quite expensive... which is why you should vote for Elias Kassimir." she slipped that bit in.

"Ha ha..." Prague rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately I am not a living being... so I can't vote." he sighed, "But I digress, Elma and the others will not be joining us."

"What do you mean?" Lin asked.

"I mean we two will go together, alone." Prague told the young woman, who instantly, like, very instantly became red.

"A-A-A-A Date?" Lin stammered as her heart raced and her pupils dilated, "Are you- Are you serious?"

"Affirmative." Prague nodded, "I wish to repay you for what you did for me." he grinned.

"Prague... I must... be... dreaming..." Lin spun around and finally fell unconscious.

"Oh... boy." Prague looked at the young woman sprawled out on the ground, "You can't sweep her up, can you?" he asked a nearby janitor.

0000000

"Elma.. and then he told me I was the most beautiful thing ever!" Lin said as she had her hair done by the woman, "Oh... I can't believe I'm going on a date with him!" she squealed.

"You know he is a robot, right?" Elma muttered uneasily, creeped out by the odd attraction, "Right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Lin responded, "He's still very much human..."

"You heard him say he only emulates a man." Elma said as she combed Lin's black locks, "That doesn't mean he is one."

"But Elma... you must understand." Lin mumbled, "No one in all of the Earth could have designed a fully functional android entity... Sure we have the mims, but we need the human consciousness to work as a proxy to control it- But Prague... he's his own deal... with his handsome face, strong chest, brute butt-"

"That's enough." Elma grunted, "Though the fact that his technology is very superior is a valid point you bring up." she said lowly, "Anywho... Please remember he's just and android, so don't expect much romanticism from him." she turned the young woman around to see her face to face.

"Elma."

"I'm just warning you, Lin." Elma repeated, "He's an android, don't get too attached."

"Elma, you wouldn't understand." Lin stood, "I spent all that time to bring him back because I... I..."

"Don't you say it!" Elma scolded her, "You do not! This is just a little girl crush!"

"You don't know me!" Lin pushed her back, "Elma, you don't know anything about it!" she pouted and stomped her foot, "Prague is very special to me!" she angrily grumbled and stepped out.

0000000

Prague saw as the very beautiful Lin stepped out of the barracks, then looked at his own attire and concluded that he was not very suited for the occasion.

"Prague." Lin waved and smiled, "I see you decided to go normal." she looked at the android's soldier gear.

"I predicted this was my safest choice of attire." Prague responded, then scanned Lin's suit and made some split calculations, "You look... acceptable." he finished.

"Oh, really?" Lin blushed, "I guess the word you tried to process was Beautiful." she grinned, her flush cheeks shining in the night, as was her little silver dress.

"That probably was the word." Prague nodded, then extended his arm, "Following formal procedures." he said and saw Lin loop her arm inside his.

"Oh... this is going to be great." Lin said to herself as the two walked off.

0000000

"Le Pain..." Prague mumbled as he looked at Lin seated across from him, "Did you know that Le Pain stands for The Bread in French?" he asked Lin.

"Yes, I did." Lin smiled and nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if you did too seeing that you literally have the whole internet in your head."

"Well, eat up." Prague pointed to the food in front of Lin, then looked at his vacant area.

"I remember when you used to eat like a person." Lin recollected the old times, "You were so... intriguing." she took a bite out of a bread.

"Unfortunately I do not require food." Prague sighed, "But the company is still worth something, no?" he asked her.

"Yes." Lin grinned and looked at Prague with childish eyes, "The fact that you're here still makes me so happy." she ate her little salad.

Prague of course just silently stood there, only putting input when Lin required of it. This was not to say he didn't care of what Lin was saying, quite the contrary, he was mesmerized by the perpetual dialogue of the woman.

0000000

"Thank you for taking me out, Prague." Lin said as Prague led her out of Le Pain, the two holding hands like lovers, catching the attention of a few BLADEs lounging around.

"No problem, Lin." Prague accepted the girl's head on his shoulder, quite comfortable to her presence now.

"Prague... I want to tell you something." Lin said, but then walked ahead, "But not here!" she nearly dragged him away.

00

The moon was shining by the pier of the Water Treatment plant, and the two were watching it closely.

"What is it you wanted to inform me, Lin?" Prague asked as he looked at the gel below.

"Prague..." Lin gulped, "I know this may come off as foreign..." she mumbled, "I know you're a machine, but... I can't hold it back anymore." she sighed, "Prague, I love you."

Prague analyzed her words and put him into his database, then analyzed them carefully, "Lin."

"I don't care if you're a robot... I just... you are just so human." Lin brought him in for a kiss.

Prague was taken back, but realized this was a harmless action and let it proceed for a few moments, moments that made him realize something. He realized that to her, he was no longer a robot, but a human being- years of trying to emulate the human persona in her eyes were completed with flying colors.

"Prague... I..." Lin looked to the distance, where Elma was standing looking down at her. A soft vibration rocked her thigh.

Prague looked and saw Elma as well, a zoom in revealed her not so joyous face.

"I guess I'm the only one who believes in your humanity..." Lin said bitterly and walked towards the woman in the distance.

* * *

 **SM's Time-  
For Reviewer Cormag Ravenstaff: Thanks! I really appreaciate the input!**


End file.
